


For the Black Flag

by Vegvisir



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, FUCK, Fucking, Gen, Jealousy, Kissing, Piracy, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Templars, Vaginal Fingering, templar key
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 10:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 84,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegvisir/pseuds/Vegvisir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female reader insert </p>
<p>Edward learns of the location of a Templar Key, determined to get it he stops at nothing and sets his sights..... His plan? Flawless but there's nothing worse than a pirates jealousy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nassau

The Old Avery

You sat with your colleagues from The Jackdaw at a long, beaten wooden table under the large tree that grew at the front of The Avery and sipped from your tankard of ale. It was crewman Jacobs birthday and the rest of the crew were all there to see he celebrated it in style.

It was a beautifully clear, still evening on Nassau that night, there was not a breath of wind to speak of and the only sound heard other than the laughter of the crew was the distant sound of waves breaking onto the nearby beach.

The Tavern was packed to the rafters that night, so much so, revellers spilled out onto the street below. There were crew mates from The Queen Anne's Revenge and The Benjamin all drinking heartily and making sure Jacob had a night he'd most certainly remember or not as was so often the case. Truth be told celebrations like this, were usually just an excuse for drinking too much and taking advantage of the local wenches.

Across the decking at a smaller table Edward sat with James Kidd and Thatch, the three liked to meet up every few months or so to discuss business and potential raids but once the rum began to flow it usually descended quickly into a drunken night of song and lewdness with the rest of the crew, this night had begun no differently.

"He's turned out alright for you, that lad of yours Kenway" growled Thatch looking over to Jacob and swigging from his bottle of rum.

"I'd have put money on him not being up to a life on the seas.....seemed too soft" he went on

"Aye, he's a good lad Thatch, a hard worker.... he'll make a fine pirate one day, but let's face it....he's learning from the finest himself eh" Edward replied with a lopsided smile drinking his ale

The others sat at the table laughed and jeered loudly at Edwards response and waited for Thatch's reply.

"The finest?....Is that so numb nuts!" Jested Thatch with a wheezed laugh "living a life serving under a half cocked cap'n like you......poor bastard!"

Edward laughed

"Aye, half cocked?......let's face it though Thatch..... I learnt everything I know from you!"

The others around the table jeered louder, while Thatch laughed loudly.

"That you did Kenway, that you did" replied Thatch still laughing slightly taking a long gulp from his bottle.

With that there was a loud commotion coming from across the other side of The Avery, everyone at the table looked round quickly, seemed a couple of Thatch's crewmen were squaring up to each other. A space had already began to clear around them in the anticipation of a fight breaking out.

"For fucks sake!" Muttered Thatch peering over

"That crewman Lowe is a liability..... start a fucking fight in a room on his own that one" He continued, pushing himself to his feet

"I'd best go sort this out" He sighed "We'll speak later Kenway"

Edward lifted his ale with a nod to Thatch and smiled.

They watched as Thatch disappeared into the throng of jeering men

"I'll be headed off to Tulum in a week or two Kenway, you thought on anymore about coming with me?" Kidd asked

"I reckon it'd be good for you man" He continued.

"More Assassin business Kidd? Nah, I think not, I'm going to idle here a while longer....I've got things I could be doing" He replied

Kidd watched on as Edwards eyes followed you across the tavern.

"You're not still chasing that piece of skirt from your ship are you Kenway? That's got to be a record for you, Id have had you for bored of her by now" Asked Kidd quietly leaning in

Edwards glance switched to Kidd

"Who said anything about chasing Kidd?" Edward replied lightly with a lopsided smile, he took a large gulp of ale

Kidd paused momentarily

"What the hell are you doing man!?" He asked sternly in a whisper, shaking his head "Have a word with yourself Kenway"

"So even if I was... what concern is it of yours Kidd?" Edward asked

"I'm just trying to stop you from making a complete bloody fool of yourself Kenway that's all...... she's just a deck hand, nothing more....... imagine the rest of your crew if they were to find out" he paused "you're playing a dangerous game man, risking mutiny "

"Nonsense Kidd, my crew are closer than any other in these parts, there's no way they'd mutiny " Edward replied quietly running his thumb up the outside of his tankard

Kidd briefly looked round to see if anyone was eaves dropping

"It's truth I speak Kenway, and you know it.... lads won't favour kindly the lass if she's carrying on with their cap'n behind their backs, especially if it's been going on for as long as I suspect"

"Kidd.... really... you need to get out more mate" replied Edward cockily

"Do you not aspire to greater things Kenway? Or is your brain constantly fogged by a pair of tits and a pretty face?"

Edward gave a smile and half a laugh

"Aye of course I aspire Kidd.......but get it right man ..... it's mostly fogged by gold, tits and a pretty face and there's nowt wrong with that " He smiled as he lifted his tankard once more to his lips

"Imagine if you partnered up with someone as sharp as yourself Kenway, imagine how rich with plunder you could be" Kidd uttered tentatively

Edward paused momentarily thinking as he savoured the ale in his mouth, he smacked his lips as he swallowed and sat forward in his chair leaning towards Kidd

"Ahhh I think I see where this is going now Kidd..... that someone wouldn't happen to be you now, would it?" Edward replied quickly

"Don't make me sick Kenway, I wouldn't stand for any of your bloody nonsense man" quipped Kidd defensively, quickly crossing his arms

"I hope not..... Although I could hardly blame you "joked Edward drunkly smiling. He sat back in his seat once more " no offence Kidd but I prefer my women slightly more ummmm" he gestured his tankard infront of Kidd's chest   
"womanly looking" .

"So what would you say if your crew got wind of your jaded little secret Kenway?" Asked Kidd

"I'd say.... there's only one place it must have come from Kidd," Edward paused "And we've all got our own jaded secrets haven't we Mary!" He continued quieter now

"What is your problem Kidd? Why don't you ever just smile more, I don't know...... Sit back and enjoy the finer things in life " Edward said after a moment

"What and take a leaf out of your book.......gambling, womanising and drinking? No you're alright Kenway"

"Please yourself..... you're a long time dead though Kidd, life's for living" Edward retorted as he got to his feet

"Aye......... Maybe so Kenway, but some but some are destined to end theirs a lot quicker than others eh"

"Then I intend to enjoy every debourcherous moment that I have left Kidd" Edward smiled lifting his tankard to his lips

Thatch approached the two swigging from his bottle of rum as he walked

"Please yourself Kenway" muttered Kidd haughtily

Thatch greeted Edward by slapping him on the back of the shoulder as he got to his side

"That's that fucking prick Lowe dealt with........Please yourself about what Kenway?" Thatch asked, his deep voice almost growling

Edward wiped the remnants of his ale across the back of his cuff, he paused a moment looking over to Kidd

"Sailing South Thatch, Kidd ere's trying to convince me to sail The Jackdaw South, says there's a naval contract there rich with coin"

"Oh Aye?" Growled Thatch "why haven't I 'eard of this convoy Kidd? more importantly why are you telling numb nuts ere instead of me?"

"It's just rumour Thatch, reckon Kenway's stupid enough to sail halfway across the West Indies on a whim, you on the other hand..." Replied Kidd confidently

Thatch wheezed a deep laugh

"You 'ere this Kenway, he's callin you stupid"

"Aye and more besides Thatch I'm sure" retorted Edward giving Kidd a nonchalant look

Thatch laughed heartily once more, Kidd sat and turned his head in disapproval.

Thatch turned, his laugh slowly subsided

"Id almost forgot earlier Kenway.......A little bird tells me you're after one of them Templar keys "

"Templar key you say? Aye..... I could be, what have you heard Thatch" asked Edward

"I 'ere there's a Templar in these parts by the name of Du Casse rumour has it he's got the key you're wanting"

"Julien Du Casse?....... Aye I know of him, he usually plays fiddle to Torres, a jumped up cockshot from France" replied Edward placing his foot on a nearby bench and leaning in.

"Aye.... That's right Torres, I 'erd his name mentioned" said Thatch

"Du casse is hardly ever out of Torres' company of late, I won't be able to get even close" Edward said, clearly sounding vexed.

"Kenway...... I always taught yer there's more than one way to skin a cat.....you may not be able to get close, but someone else might for yer"

"You're playing a dangerous game Kenway. Du Casse is difficult man at the best of times" interjected Kidd getting to his feet, "just remember that conversation we had earlier man, and think on.........." He began to walk away from the two men

"Thatch" Kidd lifted his tankard and bid Blackbeard goodbye as he walked passed and back towards the throng of noisy revellers

Both men watched a moment as Kidd walked away

"Something rattled his cage Kenway?" Asked Thatch taking a swig from his rum

"Him? He's just been serving me a hearty dose of morality, nothing much new there" replied Edward lifting his drink to his lips

"Morality?!" Thatch wheezed a hearty laugh once more " I hope you took note Kenway, we all need a bit more morality in our lives"

"Aye..... of course Thatch" smiled Edward in reply

"Anyway...... Kenway, Du Casse I hear is attending Governors ball next month, it would be a pity if something were to happen to that key of his eh!" Thatch almost grimaced a smile.

"Aye...... I'll have a think on, they both know me so I won't be able to go...... but there maybe two who may" He muttered lifting his tankard to his lips and glancing over to you. You, by now, were standing amidst a large group of revellers with Hornigold, you all laughed over some joke.

Thatch turned his glance to where Edward was looking

"Hornigold? Aye..... if you paid him enough coin Id say he'd help yer, I'll leave that to you Kenway" he said lifting his bottle to his lips once more.

"Aye..... I'll think on Thatch, cheers for the heads up, whatever....that key's mine"


	2. Chapter 2

"So you've got that Hornigold?" Asked Edward leaning forward on his elbows. 

"Aye, we're to wait til half ten and come to Du Casse's office and then open the window to let you in" Replied Ben pulling at his collar 

"I feel a right Pratt in this coat Kenway....proper trussed up" He continued.

"TEN....." Interjected Edward loudly "It's Ten.....do you need me to run through it one more time for you Ben"

It was early evening on the night of The Governors Ball, The Jackdaw was moored up in Havava a short distance from dockside, the two men sat around the large oval table in Edwards quarters waiting for you to arrive, Ben lifted his hand and took a long gulp from the tumbler of rum that Edward had poured earlier for him. 

"No Kenway, there's no need" Replied Ben into his drink.

"Just go steady on that as well Hornigold, last thing we need is you getting pissed tonight eh" Nodded Edward gesturing to the tumbler of liquor.

"Don't soil your breeches Kenway, I know what I'm doing.... God knows you've bloody told me enough times"

Edward breathed a deep sigh and glanced at Ben

"You're happy with the location of his office?" Questioned Edward 

"Aye....second floor, third along the corridor, back leads out onto the rear gardens.... we've gone through this a million times........have faith man" Added Ben lifting the tumbler once more to his lips

He paused a moment as he drew the rum slowly back across his tongue savouring its delicate flavour

"What makes you so sure the key'll be in there anyway Kenway" He asked sitting back in his chair and placing the tumbler down.

"What if it's somewhere else?"

"It's got to be in there Ben, can't be anywhere else to my reckoning-he don't go anywhere without it by all accounts ...... you just worry about getting him away from his office at ten and opening that window.....ill worry about the rest" He continued taking a drink.

There was a short silence between both men, The Jackdaw creaked rocked gently in the seas swell 

"So tonight I'm 'married' to the lass eh, what if folks start asking....i don't know, personal questions Kenway?" 

"Then you lie Ben!,..... it won't make much difference after a few hours anyway, most will be far too pissed to be even bothered about your personal affairs"

"Where is the lass anyway?" Asked Ben noting a small coin left on the table top he pushed it around infront of him with his index finger, it made a loud grating sound.

"She's getting ready" Replied Edward watching the coin as it scraped across the surface of the table top. 

"Bloody women" Replied Ben "take forever don't they....." He was suddenly interrupted by Edward slapping his hand on top of the coin stopping the noise it was making. Edward glared at him, making him aware that it had become annoying 

"Aye they do" Said Edward quietly.

Ben took his hand off the coin

"You're there Ben to see that I get in and then you leave, if anyone gets suspicious you both leave right away... you got that"

There was a quiet knock at the door before it creaked slightly open, you pushed the door to Edwards cabin open and stepped inside. Both men stopped their conversation and watched as you entered the room, you tentatively shut the door behind you.

You stood a moment in front of them waiting for a response. 

You'd dressed yourself in your favourite dress, it was made of the finest silk and had the most intricate embroidery all over its bodice, you'd fallen in love with it the second you'd laid your eyes on it in Kingston not long back, it cost a handsome sum but you had to have it none the less. A full length gown, it held you in and pushed you up in all the right places. You rarely got opportunity to dress finely on board ship so absolutely relished the chance when it came. 

Both men were silent, eyes wide looking at you as you stood before them. 

"What!?" You asked, becoming slightly worried at their response 

"Is it not right?" You questioned checking your bodice and smoothing the skirt down 

"Should I change?" You glanced up at them

Ben pushed his chair back and got to his feet, his chair scraped along the wooden floor as he straightened 

"My good lady wife" He said as he strode over to where you stood   
"You look absolutely ravishing tonight my dear" He took hold of your hand, lifting it slowly, he kissed the back gently. 

You smiled with relief 

"Ben.... you're supposed to be married to the lass mate, much more talk like that and people'll realise it's just a ruse" Edward got to his feet and walked over to his desk at the far end of his quarters 

Ben lowered your hand slowly and smiled. 

"Hornigold, go find Doc for us and tell him to ready the row boat, we'll be ready to go to shore in ten minutes or so" He bent and opened the small drawer in his desk and took out a tiny wooden box.

Ben nodded, walked toward the cabin door and left. 

You stood a moment in silence while Edward walked around from the back of his desk, he brought with him the small box he'd taken from its drawer. He slowly made his way over to where you stood.

"Will I do for you captain?" You asked quietly, holding your arms aloft asking his approval

Edward stepped closer, his eyes flicked over your form before him, 

He smiled a coy smile, "Oh aye lass...... Aye, you'll do" He said quietly stepping closer brushing your hair over your shoulder.

You exhaled out and smiled.

"I have this for you" He said quietly offering forward the small wooden box, 

"I'm a bit shite at gifts and such lass but this is for you, reckon you should have it tonight"

You tentatively took the small wooden box from Edwards large calloused, worked hand and removed its lid.

You dipped your fingers inside and pulled up a delicate gold chain, at its end was a large white perfectly formed pearl. It was the whitest, purest pearl you'd ever seen in your life.

"Edward.....its beautiful" You whispered holding it aloft taking a closer look.

"Aye, I had it made a while back, picked that pearl from the sea myself, they did a good job eh!" He replied glancing at it as you held it aloft still, his gaze fell to you and he smiled, pleased at your reaction to his gift, pausing a moment he broke the silence.

"You going to put it on lass or just stare at the bloody thing?" 

You smiled at Edward's awkwardness and carefully placed the chain over your head, pulling your hair out of the nape of your neck afterwards, you grasped at the pearl as it hung delicately at the top of your cleavage 

"Thank you Edward" You said quietly. You leant in and slowly landed a tender and delicate kiss onto his lips, his eyes watched you closely as you pulled back afterwards

Edward placed his hands around your waist, his thumbs ran up and down your bodice slowly 

"You'll be careful won't you lass?" He questioned looking up into your eyes 

"It's a ball Edward, what can happen?" you smiled 

"There'll be none of your usual antics lass? If you can't get to that office don't get doing anything stupid" 

"No Edward, no heroics....." you smiled

Edward smiled lifting his hand to your cheek and gently ran his thumb along your bottom lip

"KENWAY......COME ON MAN" Ben called from outside 

You both turned slightly in response to the shout 

"Now go from my quarters wench before I pull that dress from your frame and drag you into my bed chamber" Edward smiled 

You laughed in return 

"Just one thing before you go" Smiled Edward naughtily 

You stopped and looked at him, with that he lent forward and pulled very slightly at the front of your dress so he could glance down your cleavage, he grinned a childish grin 

You laughed and slapped his shoulder before opening the door of his cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Havana 

Standing in the doorway to the ballroom in The Governors residence, you took a moment or two and glanced around you. It was the grandest hall you'd ever seen in your life, a symbol of pure unadulterated status adorned in nothing but the finest and most decadent opulence.

The floor was made from the purest grade marble polished to the highest of gleams , it glinted and sparkled in the candle light as party goers danced and bustled over it. Large panels of the finest white linen draped from floor to ceiling covering the huge French doors at either side of the room. 

Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a million glints of lights across the room, 

There was no mistaking this was clearly an evening for people of substance. You looked around your immediate vicinity and compared yourself to the other women already there, you suddenly felt quite out of your depth .

"Look at them Ben, they're all so beautiful and rich, so much confidence, I've really no place here" You sighed as you watched the women shrieking and giggling together in groups, they huddled gossiping occasionally breaking out into hysterics 

"We've as much right as anyone else lass, don't sell yourself short.....aye them lasses are easy on the eye and all and they've got coin and plenty of it but take it from me most of em....to speak to....dull as ditch water..... you'd run rings around em any day" Ben looked at you and beamed a big smile, his teeth gleamed a pearly white against his sun weathered face.

Governors balls were always a hive of excitement with hundreds of people always attending them, seemed that every successful business man and man of quality had turned out to socialise that night. 

"So what's the plan Ben?" You asked standing at his side. 

"We mingle and wait for Du Casse, I guess lass" He replied scanning the hundreds of party goers in the room before him, 

"According to Kenway, his office will be up those stairs over there...." he nodded his head to a large marbled staircase at the other side of the ballroom.

"So then, this Du Casse, do you know him?" You asked

"Know of him lass, I've never personally had the pleasure, not sure if I'd want to, from what Kenway's told me. He says he's pretty easy to spot though" He replied readjusting his Coat 

"I'll be glad to get out of this bloody get up when we're done" He puffed as he pulled at the neckline of his white shirt "How do people function day to day trussed up like this?" He continued 

"They don't Ben, they pay people to function for 'em" You replied "So Du Casse, what do you know?"

"I know he's a ruthless bastard, not the kind to be reckoned with neither, served in the war he did, then became some kind of mercenary when his own kind pissed him off. Now he sells arms to them that pays him enough, don't care how he gets em neither. 

That's why he's so far up Torres' arse....... Torres pays him enough coin, Du Casse provides his arms and don't ask questions, as long as he's under Torres' wing he's pretty much untouchable....... Sell his own mother to the devil for enough gold that one"

A large group of women bustled passed close by.

"Look at the state of that!" He exclaimed quietly to himself wide eyed as a rather beautiful blonde girl walked close by, her boobs almost toppling out of her corset as she moved.

"Ben lets try not to forget that for tonight we are supposed to be man and wife, we're really not going to be able to pull it off if you keep ogling every pair of tits that comes within sniffing distance...... Curb your womanising....just for now" 

His attention snapped back, he glanced back to you and smiled, 

"Of course, I'm sorry lass.....Shall we?" He asked, lifting his arm up so you could interlock yours with it

You smiled lifting your arm and placing it through Bens, 

"Let's go drink" He said quietly

you both walked into the throng of party goers.

 

* 

An hour or so had passed as you stood in a small annexed area off the main ballroom, there was no sign of Du Casse as yet, Sipping at your crystal glass, face slightly flushed by the rush of liquor, you glanced around the room and tried hard to locate Du Casse. 

"Ben, there's still no sign, it must be at least nine now.....if we can't find him, we can't risk Edward going into that office, he'll get caught for sure" you said quietly

"He'll be here, Kenway was sure of it" He replied quietly joining you in your search. Bens eye was caught by a young girl stood not twenty feet away. she giggled at him from behind her fan, clearly flirting with him. 

Bens search froze and he smiled a huge smile in return at young the girl. 

"Will you look at that !" Ben muttered under his breath 

You stopped looking around and looked at the girl. 

"He's married love!" you called out loudly to her, Bens face dropped almost immediately. 

The buxom lass stopped giggling and dropped her face behind her laced fan, looking uncomfortable she scurried away, Ben turned and looked at you in disbelief 

"What are you doing?" He questioned turning to you

"She was blatantly flirting with you Ben, young girls today! Questionable morals, you're a married man" You exclaimed 

"But lass! We ain't married!" He firmly whispered loudly to you, he gave a wide false smile at a passerby who may just have been in earshot.

"Aye of course Ben, I know that, you know that but she doesn't know that does she ......for all she knows I'm stood he....."

"Shhhh lass,.....That's him!" Ben interrupted you, he nodded his head towards a group of party goers across the dance floor.

Forgetting about what it was you were saying your eyes quickly skipped across the room and finally landed on a large stocky male stood with a smaller group of revellers.

Du Casse towered above the other party goers, a broad, stocky man of stature made even more imposing by the large hat he wore with its impressive plume. His hair was raven black and his eyes equally as dark. He had a strong jawline which was smattered in dark stubble, and his olive skin made his teeth seem immaculately white. You could understand why you'd heard people describe him as devilishly handsome.

You observed him closely for a moment, confident and seemingly arrogant in his demeanour, he was a man who had clearly always got what he wanted. He stood drinking deeply from a delicate crystal glass, his large, worked hands dwarfing it has he lifted it to his lips.

"Right! What's the time?" You asked not taking your eyes off him, you took a long drawl on your drink 

Ben glanced over to a large wooden grandfather clock that stood on the furthest wall of the room you were in. 

"Nearly nine thirty lass" 

"So, the plan..... we give it half an hour, I'll make sure Du Casse is occupied enough to keep him away from his office while you let Edward in through the window, you both search his room......find the key.... job done. you good with that?"

"Aye" Replied Ben "

"And if there's any problem lass?"

"There won't be any problem Ben, it'll be fine" You said knocking the rest of the liquor back from your glass, you hissed the liquor back over your tongue. 

No soon as you'd finished your drink than a waiter appeared with a tray full of fresh glasses to your side. 

You smiled in thanks placing your empty glass down and picking up a full one, the waiter gave a small bow and left continuing about his work.

Ben watched Du Casse as people flocked around him, he was clearly enjoying the attention "like flies around shite!" He muttered 

You glanced back over to Du Casse just as he'd leant forward placing his empty glass onto the same tray you had moments earlier. You narrowed your eyes as you watched him slowly pick any other glass from the tray, straighten and lift it to his lips 

"SHIT!" You exclaimed quite loudly 

Unsure of your sudden outburst Ben turned to look at you, perplexed and concerned in case anyone had heard you cussing.

"What is it?" He Enquired quietly 

"The key Ben......" You replied

"What about it?" 

"The keys not in the office, he's got it round his bloody neck!! SHIT! What are we going to do?"

"His neck? ...Are you sure?" He asked 

"Aye, seen it with my own eyes just, it's round his neck, this changes everything, we need to tell Edward"

"SHIT!" Ben muttered as he ran his hand over the back of his hair, he glanced around looking at the clock.

"It's quarter to ten, Kenway will be outside

"Shit shit shit!" You muttered to yourself in a slight panic

"That's it then lass, we call time on this whole thing, we need to just go and find Kenway, he'll have to get his bloody key another time" Said Ben raising his palms slightly and turning to go

You lurched forward and grabbed hold of Bens arm stopping him from moving any further away. 

"No wait!...... I think I've got an idea" You said, you quickly gulped down your liquor in one and placed your glass noisily down on a tabletop behind you.

"Lass......no!, We go now" You fixed your sights onto Du Casse, clearly not listening to Bens pleas.

"You just stay here Ben, " You turned on your heels and started to walk towards Du Casse 

"Oh For fucks sake" Ben muttered to himself and his eyes followed you as you strode confidently over to him.

You approached Du Casse as he stood across the room, drinking heartily from his glass, he was surrounded by three other males all of which were dressed in the finest of clothes, judging by their appearance they were obviously astute business types all quite possibly as corrupt as Du Casse himself, they were engaged in deep conversation. 

You got closer to them, suddenly there was a loud crack of laughter from them as they'd obviously got to the punchline of some funny story, seeing you approach from the side they stopped talking and glanced over to you 

Realising there was no turning back you took a deep breath in, smoothed your skirt down with your hands and stepped tentatively towards them. 

"Monsieur Du Casse?....." You asked quietly, you felt your cheeks beginning to burn from the liquor you'd downed moments before...truth be told it had been that alone that had given you the courage to approach the them

"Oui, mademoiselle......" He glanced over to you, his eyes skipping momentarily up and down your form, trying to appraise you.

Standing so close to him now, it struck you how much of a stocky man he was, made seemingly bigger by his red cape draped over his one shoulder. He dwarfed you in stature, upon closer inspection his darkened features were weathered and bore the scars of combat. You took a breath in.

"I've heard so much about you since we last met, it's an honour to finally catch up with you once more Monsieur" You said confidently offering your hand up. if truth be known your stomach flipped and turned with nerves. 

Du Casse paused momentarily, taking your hand he slowly lifted it to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on its back.

"Av' I ad this pleasure before then mademoiselle" He asked, his voice deep and booming and his accent thick.

"Why.....Indeed you have Sir, We met some time back.......Mr Woodes Rogers introduced us, if I recall.... At the West Indies masked ball " 

Du Casse stopped and thought. he narrowed his eyes as he thought and examined your face closely. 

"Monsieur Du Casse, Surely you remember Jamaica?....." You leaned a little further in towards him "We ummmm got to know each other very well that night" You continued in a whisper 

Du Casse straightened clearly a little embarrassed in front of his colleagues, as they all stood now smiling.

"Merci Gentlemen, that will be all" He said ushering them away. Placing his arm across your shoulder he turned you away from them, you momentarily glanced at Ben who'd been watching on close by and gave him a subtle wink. His face hid a wry smile.

"Let me get you a drink mademoiselle" He said lifting his hand and glancing around for the waiter, within a moment a tray of drinks had appeared at your side. Du Casse changed his empty glass for a full one and passed you a fresh. The waiter gave a slight bow to his head and disappeared once again.

"Please mademoiselle, forgive me if I seem rude but remind me once more of your name, I have been just so busy of late it seems to have slipped the forefront of my mind " He asked taking a sip of liquor from his glass

"Monsieur Du Casse, am I to assume from your uncertainty, that you have little recollection of our night together?" You asked with conviction 

Du Casse paused

"Mademoiselle non non non non" He replied "of course it does not, How could I forget a lady so fine as yourself" he bowed his head slightly

"Ah that is good Monsieur Du Casse, I would hate to think our liaison was merely a drunken night on your part, if I remember rightly you had no problems recalling my name that night time and time again as you called it out......."

"OUI, tres bien Mademoiselle" he interrupted you awkwardly to stop you saying anymore, he glanced around to see if there was anyone else listening.

"My name though sir, should it have slipped your mind....is Anna Johnson, previously of Southampton England, currently residence here in Havana" You gave the first name that came into your head, to be honest you were slightly panicked having to think on your feet but he seemed to be buying it.

"Ahhh yes Miss Johnson, of course I remember now, how could I have forgotten" He replied, it amused you that he was quite clearly lying through his teeth 

You smiled in response and took a drink from your glass 

"So Mr Du Casse, tell me something about France I think it's such a cosmopolitan place.....I hear the ladies in Paris have wigs so tall that one had her neck snapped clean in half when she wore it too long....... is this true?" You asked enthusiastically 

Du Casse smiled and gave a half hearted laugh through his nose at your question 

"Well Mademoiselle, I am from Montpellier so really wouldn't know about what's happening in Paris, but I hear it is a very 'lively' place to be at the moment. I personally detest the sound of it, a dirty busy city, overrun by power hungry pointless bureaucracies that spurge their 'merde' on the un witted..... but if wigs and dresses are you thing then you would like it there" He replied curtly 

You smiled politely taking another long gulp from your drink, it was true you'd heard Du Casse was a difficult man and you were now discovering this first hand.

"I love your honesty and conviction Mr Du Casse, it's commendable...... Something that's rarely seen in today's gentry and your accent......its just so.......exotic!" You gushed

He smiled, taking another long drink from his glass

"It's so very warm in here tonight Mr Du Casse......do you not think?" You said placing your hand just below your neck on your chest and breathing deeply in, your boobs raised so high from your corset they looked set to topple right out.

Du Casse paused a moment looking at you, he shrugged his shoulders

"Oui........I suppose, I really had not noticed" He replied nonchalantly 

"Oh! Excuse me for one moment Sir" You gasped ".........It's really quite unbearable in here Sir" You said quietly taking your fan out, snapping it open and waving it frantically in front of your face.

"Perhaps it's the liquor mademoiselle.....ive always said women should not drink it"

"Ohhhh quite Sir!" You gasped in agreement swaying slightly, extending your arm to steady you

"Mademoiselle....... are you alright?" Du Casse questioned leaning down to you "Perhaps a little fresh air?" He said placing his large hand on your shoulder 

"Oh Sir......I......really.......I do..feel.....!" And with that you fell forward right into Du Casse and landed in a heap on the floor, your glass smashed loudly next to you as it dropped from your hand. 

There was a number of gasps from ladies standing close by as people around turned to see you sprawled on the floor

Du Casse bent quickly and placed his arm around the back of your shoulders sitting you slightly up off the ground

"Can someone get this lady some water" He called out, there was now quite a crowd beginning to gather around you. Ben also being concerned had got to his feet and walked over to see what was happening. 

You gasped a deep breath and flicked your eyes open slowly 

"It's alright young lady, I believe you fainted" He said to you quietly 

"How utterly embarrassing sir, I'm so very sorry" You replied quietly looking at the crowd now gathered over you watching on 

"Ah....it happens Mademoiselle, a woman so slight as you..... come now let's get you to your feet, can you stand?" He asked 

You nodded giving half a smile and placed your arm around the back of Du Casse's neck and in a moment you were lifted back onto your feet. 

"Oh sir, please accept my sincere apologies once again..... I really don't know what came over me" You stuttered 

The crowd that were gathered around you as you lay on the floor began to disperse realising the drama was now over and the noise of conversation began to escalate once more. 

"Perhaps some fresh air mademoiselle?" Du Casse suggested placing his arm around the small of your back 

"No....thank you sir, a seat will be just fine" You replied 

"I'll look after her from now" Ben said loudly as he strode towards you both 

Du Casse glanced up seeing Ben walking towards you, he straightened slightly 

"And who may you be Monsieur?" asked Du Casse? 

"Her husband" Ben replied curtly 

Du Casse removed his arm from around your back and stood straight 

"Husband?" He asked looking at you a little surprised 

"Aye" 

"Well then Mr Johnson, I suggest you need to be watching your wife a little closer sir, there are some unsavoury types here tonight, anything could have happened just"

"Aye, unsavoury types....I'm grateful a man so honourable as yourself was on hand to help then." Ben replied with a spark of sarcasm in his tone 

"Come now love" He said placing his arm around the small of your back supporting you.

"Thank you Monsieur Du Casse" You said nodding your head slightly as Ben lead you to some seats close by 

Du Casse exhaled deeply and nodded his head slight to you, He grabbed another full glass of liquor from the waiter who walked passed and began to mingle once again,

"Come on lass, let's sit you down here" Said Ben as he lowered you into a nearby chair in a corner of the room, he sat in the one to your side, 

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asked leaning forward towards you, his arms folded across his knees "catch your breath lass and we'll get out of here, bloody stupid idea of Kenways getting that key anyway..... he'll just have to think of something else" He went on 

"Ben......." You whispered 

"Yes Lass" 

Your eye line dropped to the fan you grasped tightly in your hand, with a perplexed look Bens eyes followed yours. Opening your hand slowly and very slightly, there inside pressed firmly against your palm was the templar key along with its chain Du Casse was wearing around his neck moments before. 

Ben stalled a moment and furrowed his brow

"Is that...." 

"Yes" You interrupted 

"So.... that fainting....." He stammered and scratched at his sideburns trying to make sense of the situation 

"Yes Ben" 

There was a moment of silence, Bens face slowly broke into a huge smile 

"Fucking genius lass" He laughed quietly "you certainly had me"

You closed your hand once again and smiled

"What's the time Ben?" You asked "Can you see from there?" 

Ben craned his head to look over towards the clock

"It's half past ten lass, Kenway will be cussing us......" He glanced around noting the party goers, all of which were far too busy engrossed in their own business 

"I'll make my move now, no ones looking, I won't be noticed.... you stay here lass" 

"Not bloody likely Ben, you're not leaving me here on my own, you go..i go" You replied

Ben looked at you and sighed a deep sigh, he glanced once more around the room 

"Very well,......... come on"

Smiling you took the Templar key and with a wink discreetly slid it between your cleavage. You quickly got to your feet and smoothed the skirt to your dress down.

"We walk, we keep our heads down and we don't get eye contact with no one... you got that" 

"Aye" you nodded

"Come then let's go" He muttered quietly and the two of you made your way tentatively towards the grand marbled staircase that lead upstairs. 

Reaching the top and out of sight, you both paused momentarily and took stock of the situation

"Right third room along, third along" He whispered as the two of you crept down the corridor

Getting to the third door, Ben placed his ear up to see if he could hear any movements coming from inside. Standing behind him, you quickly scanned around looking for guards, you felt so vulnerable and prayed no one would find you both.

With a slow twist of the handle Ben opened the door with a click, he cautiously pushed it open just wide enough to put his head through.

"We're ok" He whispered pushing it open further and stepping inside. you took one final glance around you and followed his lead into the room. 

Du Casse's office was of substantial size, wider than it was longer and filled with curios from his travels around the world, He had a large desk set to the left behind the door and three large sash windows to the furthest wall that looked out onto the gardens below. 

Ben strode quickly through the office and made his way over to the sash window, you gently and quietly closed the office door behind you, suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. 

Pulling several times at the wooden sash window frame Ben struggled to open it, after a couple of strong yanks it opened suddenly making a loud noise as it slid on its tracks. Resting his hands on the window sill Ben leant out 

"KENWAY!" He whispered a shout into the still Caribbean night outside, he glanced left and right to make sure there were no guards close by and called again. 

At that very moment there was a rustling from a large bush in the gardens below and without hesitation Edward emerged silently from his cover and had quickly scaled the outside of the Manor House with ease. He was at the windows opening before you knew it.

"I know....before you say anything...I know!" Ben whispered as Edward climbed through the window and jumped down into the office, he landed with a thud. 

"You're late Hornigold, this place is bloody crawling with guards" Whispered Edward curtly, he straightened and began to walk towards Du Casse's desk. The shadow cast from his hood covered most of his features but you could make out his kohl lined blue eyes seemingly twinkling in what little light there was.

Edward tucked himself behind Du Casses desk and opened its top drawer, he began to rifle messily through its contents. 

"I know we're late Kenway, there was a change of plan" Replied Ben as he moved away from the window and over to where you stood. 

Edward froze "What change of plan Ben?" He asked looking up from under his hood 

"The keys not here, we found out he wears it around his neck" 

"His Neck?..........shit!!!" Edward slammed the drawer shut and straightened "Are you sure?" 

Standing just to the side of Ben you glanced down and noticed a shadow through the narrow gap underneath the door. it moved slightly 

"Aye" Ben Replied "Bloody lass heres a genius......she only go........"

To your horror, just as he'd replied to Kenway, the door knob to the office gave a click and began to turn slowly, neither men had noticed that there was someone about to open the door. Without thought you turned to Ben interrupting him and grabbed him by the tops of his arms and firmly pushed him against the wall you'd both been stood in front of. He hit the panelling with a dull thud noise.

Unsure what it was you were doing Ben began to give a quiet protest, he'd not managed to utter a single word when you cupped his jawline in your hands and started to passionately kiss him, pressing your body tightly against his.

Bens eyes opened wide from shock and he offered up a muffled cry in exclamation, he then began to see from his periphery of vision the office door beginning to open slowly. He suddenly realised what it was you were doing and he closed his eyes and grasped firmly at your waistline pulling you closer. He joined you and passionately returned your kiss offering out a quiet contented sigh as he did. 

Edward watched on aghast at your embrace, seeing the door open he quickly stood behind it disappearing into the dark shadowed void behind its opening as he pressed himself against the wall.

With the door opened wide, the office flooded with light that poured in from the corridor outside, now aware you were in full view of however it was stood in the doorway you continued your embrace. 

You ran your fingers through Bens dark sideburns until you clawed at the back of his hair, pieces fell from his once neat ponytail and brushed his collar. Ben ran his hands from the waist of your tight bodice down, they stopped at you buttocks where he gave them a gentle squeeze through your skirt.

"Ahem!" Came the sound of someone clearing their voice at the doorway.

Choosing to ignore his interruption momentarily, he cleared his throat once more, you slowed your kiss and gradually separated turning to see who it was stood in the doorway.

"OI What you up to? " It was a guard who been patrolling the upstairs of the Manor, you stepped back from Ben and pretended to straighten your dress

"Isn't it obvious what we're up to?" Replied Ben as he pulled his hair back into its pony tail

"Thought I heard voices earlier, well you can't be doing that sort of nonsense in here, you're going to have to leave" He snapped, looking over Bens shoulder he noticed the window wide open 

"How did this open?" He muttered striding into the room and over to the window. You glanced quickly over to Edward and saw him press himself even further back behind the door, his back now flat against the wall.

The guard tugged at the window and after a couple of pulls it slammed shut, he turned around and looked at you both

"Come now..... you really can't be in here you need to be leaving" He ordered as he strode passed you once again and waited in the doorway, The wooden door being the only thing that separated him and Edward. 

"Of course sir, I apologise " You replied, "I just need a moment more to adjust myself" 

"Very good" The guard huffed

You turned so your back was to the guard and carefully removed the key that was down your bodice, you pretended to readjust your tits in the process, kneeling you placed the key under your foot while you fumbled at your petticoats.

Once done you stood and straightened your dress once more, turning carefully on the spot making sure the key still remained under your foot, you glanced at the guard

"That's much better, Thank you Sir," You smiled 

"Well come now..... you must leave" He barked 

You glanced over to Edward who'd been watching on and had seen you place the key on the floor, you quickly flicked your eyesight down and gave a subtle nod showing direction. Edward gave a silent nod in reply.

The two of you walked out of the darkened office and into the bright light of the corridor, the guard leant in grabbing the door knob and pulled the door swiftly closed.

"Don't let me catch you up here again tonight" He barked as the door closed with a loud click 

"Of course not" You smiled as you hooked your arm through Bens and proceeded to walk towards the staircase that led to the ballroom downstairs 

"That was a close call Ben" You muttered quietly under your breath as you gave a false smile to the guard walking away 

"Jaysus lass! Can you bloody well warn me next time you decide to pull a stunt like that again..... not that I'm complaining mind" He beamed "just warn me" 

"Can we just go now please Ben, I'm tired" You pleaded as the two of you walked down the stairs, still linked by the arms 

"Aye lass, let's cut this joint and get some proper booze eh, I need a real drink" Ben beamed 

You'd barely got to the bottom of the stairs when Ben looked up, his vision was drawn to a small group of uniformed men stood talking a little to his right, He looked closer, at one male in particular who had happened to look up and caught Bens eye, the smile quickly dropped from his face. Both momentarily stared at the other.

"Aye I could do with getting out these heels, my feet are bloody killing me" You muttered striding from the stair case and through the revellers 

"SHIT!" Ben whispered to himself dropping his head down "Just keep walking lass" He ordered.

"Eh?" You questioned, Ben picked up the pace a little 

"Just keep walking Lass, we're leaving NOW" arms still interlocked, you were struggling to keep up

"What is it Ben?, What's going on?" 

"See that man over there? The ugly looking cock in the Spanish Naval uniform?...... Well turns out I turned his ship over couple of weeks back, he's just clocked me, we need to leave now" 

"Shit Ben" you uttered as you turned your head to see him "Hes speaking to Du Casse"

Striding across the ballroom and through the revellers you finally made the front door, the entrance was flanked by two guards who smiled graciously and bid you farewell, once outside you both picked up pace until you were virtually breaking into a run, the mansion gates were close in view once through those you were in the clear and on your way back to safety of The Jackdaw. 

 

* 

"Monsieur Du Casse, I am intrigued, that man who's just leaving with the woman, over there ......who is he?" The captain pointed across the room, glass in hand 

Du Casse span on the spot and craned his vision across the ballroom to the main doors 

"I met them earlier this evening Snr Mendez" Said Du Casse, watching you bid goodnight to the guards and exit. "Seems I met the lady at the masquerade ball in Jamaica a while back.....although I have no recollection of her....I was drinking 20 year old reserve that night if I remember rightly, things after midnight are somewhat hazy to say the least shall we say" He quaffed smiling "The man with her is her husband.......ummmm name of Johnson" He spoke into his glass as he lifted it to his lips

"Sir, his names not Johnson, That's Benjamin Hornigold, he raided my ship a couple of weeks ago, stripped me of everything......even crews rations"

Du Casse slowed his drink and lowered his glass 

"Of this, are you sure?" Questioned Du Casse

"Most definitely sir, he's in close cahoots with pirates Thatch and Kenway, I'll never forget his face, dirty fucking rat" 

"Kenway you say?" Asked Du Casse narrowing his eyes "I hear he has some interest in an item of mine"

"Yes sir, they're all as thick as thieves.....if you excuse the pun sir" He said "what is he doing here?" 

Du Casse grasped at the neck of his shirt, 

"Ce putain de trou du cul Kenway, je vais le trouver et le tuer!" He spat angrily .......My key, he has my key"  
Standing in the doorway to the ballroom in The Governors residence, you took a moment or two and glanced around you. It was the grandest hall you'd ever seen in your life, a symbol of pure unadulterated status adorned in nothing but the finest and most decadent opulence.

The floor was made from the purest grade marble polished to the highest of gleams , it glinted and sparkled in the candle light as party goers danced and bustled over it. Large panels of the finest white linen draped from floor to ceiling covering the huge French doors at either side of the room. 

Large crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling casting a million glints of lights across the room, 

There was no mistaking this was clearly an evening for people of substance. You looked around your immediate vicinity and compared yourself to the other women already there, you suddenly felt quite out of your depth .

"Look at them Ben, they're all so beautiful and rich, so much confidence, I've really no place here" You sighed as you watched the women shrieking and giggling together in groups, they huddled gossiping occasionally breaking out into hysterics 

"We've as much right as anyone else lass, don't sell yourself short.....aye them lasses are easy on the eye and all and they've got coin and plenty of it but take it from me most of em....to speak to....dull as ditch water..... you'd run rings around em any day" Ben looked at you and beamed a big smile, his teeth gleamed a pearly white against his sun weathered face.

Governors balls were always a hive of excitement with hundreds of people always attending them, seemed that every successful business man and man of quality had turned out to socialise that night. 

"So what's the plan Ben?" You asked standing at his side. 

"We mingle and wait for Du Casse, I guess lass" He replied scanning the hundreds of party goers in the room before him, 

"According to Kenway, his office will be up those stairs over there...." he nodded his head to a large marbled staircase at the other side of the ballroom.

"So then, this Du Casse, do you know him?" You asked

"Know of him lass, I've never personally had the pleasure, not sure if I'd want to, from what Kenway's told me. He says he's pretty easy to spot though" He replied readjusting his Coat 

"I'll be glad to get out of this bloody get up when we're done" He puffed as he pulled at the neckline of his white shirt "How do people function day to day trussed up like this?" He continued 

"They don't Ben, they pay people to function for 'em" You replied "So Du Casse, what do you know?"

"I know he's a ruthless bastard, not the kind to be reckoned with neither, served in the war he did, then became some kind of mercenary when his own kind pissed him off. Now he sells arms to them that pays him enough, don't care how he gets em neither. 

That's why he's so far up Torres' arse....... Torres pays him enough coin, Du Casse provides his arms and don't ask questions, as long as he's under Torres' wing he's pretty much untouchable....... Sell his own mother to the devil for enough gold that one"

A large group of women bustled passed close by.

"Look at the state of that!" He exclaimed quietly to himself wide eyed as a rather beautiful blonde girl walked close by, her boobs almost toppling out of her corset as she moved.

"Ben lets try not to forget that for tonight we are supposed to be man and wife, we're really not going to be able to pull it off if you keep ogling every pair of tits that comes within sniffing distance...... Curb your womanising....just for now" 

His attention snapped back, he glanced back to you and smiled, 

"Of course, I'm sorry lass.....Shall we?" He asked, lifting his arm up so you could interlock yours with it

You smiled lifting your arm and placing it through Bens, 

"Let's go drink" He said quietly

you both walked into the throng of party goers.

 

* 

An hour or so had passed as you stood in a small annexed area off the main ballroom, there was no sign of Du Casse as yet, Sipping at your crystal glass, face slightly flushed by the rush of liquor, you glanced around the room and tried hard to locate Du Casse. 

"Ben, there's still no sign, it must be at least nine now.....if we can't find him, we can't risk Edward going into that office, he'll get caught for sure" you said quietly

"He'll be here, Kenway was sure of it" He replied quietly joining you in your search. Bens eye was caught by a young girl stood not twenty feet away. she giggled at him from behind her fan, clearly flirting with him. 

Bens search froze and he smiled a huge smile in return at young the girl. 

"Will you look at that !" Ben muttered under his breath 

You stopped looking around and looked at the girl. 

"He's married love!" you called out loudly to her, Bens face dropped almost immediately. 

The buxom lass stopped giggling and dropped her face behind her laced fan, looking uncomfortable she scurried away, Ben turned and looked at you in disbelief 

"What are you doing?" He questioned turning to you

"She was blatantly flirting with you Ben, young girls today! Questionable morals, you're a married man" You exclaimed 

"But lass! We ain't married!" He firmly whispered loudly to you, he gave a wide false smile at a passerby who may just have been in earshot.

"Aye of course Ben, I know that, you know that but she doesn't know that does she ......for all she knows I'm stood he....."

"Shhhh lass,.....That's him!" Ben interrupted you, he nodded his head towards a group of party goers across the dance floor.

Forgetting about what it was you were saying your eyes quickly skipped across the room and finally landed on a large stocky male stood with a smaller group of revellers.

Du Casse towered above the other party goers, a broad, stocky man of stature made even more imposing by the large hat he wore with its impressive plume. His hair was raven black and his eyes equally as dark. He had a strong jawline which was smattered in dark stubble, and his olive skin made his teeth seem immaculately white. You could understand why you'd heard people describe him as devilishly handsome.

You observed him closely for a moment, confident and seemingly arrogant in his demeanour, he was a man who had clearly always got what he wanted. He stood drinking deeply from a delicate crystal glass, his large, worked hands dwarfing it has he lifted it to his lips.

"Right! What's the time?" You asked not taking your eyes off him, you took a long drawl on your drink 

Ben glanced over to a large wooden grandfather clock that stood on the furthest wall of the room you were in. 

"Nearly nine thirty lass" 

"So, the plan..... we give it half an hour, I'll make sure Du Casse is occupied enough to keep him away from his office while you let Edward in through the window, you both search his room......find the key.... job done. you good with that?"

"Aye" Replied Ben "

"And if there's any problem lass?"

"There won't be any problem Ben, it'll be fine" You said knocking the rest of the liquor back from your glass, you hissed the liquor back over your tongue. 

No soon as you'd finished your drink than a waiter appeared with a tray full of fresh glasses to your side. 

You smiled in thanks placing your empty glass down and picking up a full one, the waiter gave a small bow and left continuing about his work.

Ben watched Du Casse as people flocked around him, he was clearly enjoying the attention "like flies around shite!" He muttered 

You glanced back over to Du Casse just as he'd leant forward placing his empty glass onto the same tray you had moments earlier. You narrowed your eyes as you watched him slowly pick any other glass from the tray, straighten and lift it to his lips 

"SHIT!" You exclaimed quite loudly 

Unsure of your sudden outburst Ben turned to look at you, perplexed and concerned in case anyone had heard you cussing.

"What is it?" He Enquired quietly 

"The key Ben......" You replied

"What about it?" 

"The keys not in the office, he's got it round his bloody neck!! SHIT! What are we going to do?"

"His neck? ...Are you sure?" He asked 

"Aye, seen it with my own eyes just, it's round his neck, this changes everything, we need to tell Edward"

"SHIT!" Ben muttered as he ran his hand over the back of his hair, he glanced around looking at the clock.

"It's quarter to ten, Kenway will be outside

"Shit shit shit!" You muttered to yourself in a slight panic

"That's it then lass, we call time on this whole thing, we need to just go and find Kenway, he'll have to get his bloody key another time" Said Ben raising his palms slightly and turning to go

You lurched forward and grabbed hold of Bens arm stopping him from moving any further away. 

"No wait!...... I think I've got an idea" You said, you quickly gulped down your liquor in one and placed your glass noisily down on a tabletop behind you.

"Lass......no!, We go now" You fixed your sights onto Du Casse, clearly not listening to Bens pleas.

"You just stay here Ben, " You turned on your heels and started to walk towards Du Casse 

"Oh For fucks sake" Ben muttered to himself and his eyes followed you as you strode confidently over to him.

You approached Du Casse as he stood across the room, drinking heartily from his glass, he was surrounded by three other males all of which were dressed in the finest of clothes, judging by their appearance they were obviously astute business types all quite possibly as corrupt as Du Casse himself, they were engaged in deep conversation. 

You got closer to them, suddenly there was a loud crack of laughter from them as they'd obviously got to the punchline of some funny story, seeing you approach from the side they stopped talking and glanced over to you 

Realising there was no turning back you took a deep breath in, smoothed your skirt down with your hands and stepped tentatively towards them. 

"Monsieur Du Casse?....." You asked quietly, you felt your cheeks beginning to burn from the liquor you'd downed moments before...truth be told it had been that alone that had given you the courage to approach the them

"Oui, mademoiselle......" He glanced over to you, his eyes skipping momentarily up and down your form, trying to appraise you.

Standing so close to him now, it struck you how much of a stocky man he was, made seemingly bigger by his red cape draped over his one shoulder. He dwarfed you in stature, upon closer inspection his darkened features were weathered and bore the scars of combat. You took a breath in.

"I've heard so much about you since we last met, it's an honour to finally catch up with you once more Monsieur" You said confidently offering your hand up. if truth be known your stomach flipped and turned with nerves. 

Du Casse paused momentarily, taking your hand he slowly lifted it to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on its back.

"Av' I ad this pleasure before then mademoiselle" He asked, his voice deep and booming and his accent thick.

"Why.....Indeed you have Sir, We met some time back.......Mr Woodes Rogers introduced us, if I recall.... At the West Indies masked ball " 

Du Casse stopped and thought. he narrowed his eyes as he thought and examined your face closely. 

"Monsieur Du Casse, Surely you remember Jamaica?....." You leaned a little further in towards him "We ummmm got to know each other very well that night" You continued in a whisper 

Du Casse straightened clearly a little embarrassed in front of his colleagues, as they all stood now smiling.

"Merci Gentlemen, that will be all" He said ushering them away. Placing his arm across your shoulder he turned you away from them, you momentarily glanced at Ben who'd been watching on close by and gave him a subtle wink. His face hid a wry smile.

"Let me get you a drink mademoiselle" He said lifting his hand and glancing around for the waiter, within a moment a tray of drinks had appeared at your side. Du Casse changed his empty glass for a full one and passed you a fresh. The waiter gave a slight bow to his head and disappeared once again.

"Please mademoiselle, forgive me if I seem rude but remind me once more of your name, I have been just so busy of late it seems to have slipped the forefront of my mind " He asked taking a sip of liquor from his glass

"Monsieur Du Casse, am I to assume from your uncertainty, that you have little recollection of our night together?" You asked with conviction 

Du Casse paused

"Mademoiselle non non non non" He replied "of course it does not, How could I forget a lady so fine as yourself" he bowed his head slightly

"Ah that is good Monsieur Du Casse, I would hate to think our liaison was merely a drunken night on your part, if I remember rightly you had no problems recalling my name that night time and time again as you called it out......."

"OUI, tres bien Mademoiselle" he interrupted you awkwardly to stop you saying anymore, he glanced around to see if there was anyone else listening.

"My name though sir, should it have slipped your mind....is Anna Johnson, previously of Southampton England, currently residence here in Havana" You gave the first name that came into your head, to be honest you were slightly panicked having to think on your feet but he seemed to be buying it.

"Ahhh yes Miss Johnson, of course I remember now, how could I have forgotten" He replied, it amused you that he was quite clearly lying through his teeth 

You smiled in response and took a drink from your glass 

"So Mr Du Casse, tell me something about France I think it's such a cosmopolitan place.....I hear the ladies in Paris have wigs so tall that one had her neck snapped clean in half when she wore it too long....... is this true?" You asked enthusiastically 

Du Casse smiled and gave a half hearted laugh through his nose at your question 

"Well Mademoiselle, I am from Montpellier so really wouldn't know about what's happening in Paris, but I hear it is a very 'lively' place to be at the moment. I personally detest the sound of it, a dirty busy city, overrun by power hungry pointless bureaucracies that spurge their 'merde' on the un witted..... but if wigs and dresses are you thing then you would like it there" He replied curtly 

You smiled politely taking another long gulp from your drink, it was true you'd heard Du Casse was a difficult man and you were now discovering this first hand.

"I love your honesty and conviction Mr Du Casse, it's commendable...... Something that's rarely seen in today's gentry and your accent......its just so.......exotic!" You gushed

He smiled, taking another long drink from his glass

"It's so very warm in here tonight Mr Du Casse......do you not think?" You said placing your hand just below your neck on your chest and breathing deeply in, your boobs raised so high from your corset they looked set to topple right out.

Du Casse paused a moment looking at you, he shrugged his shoulders

"Oui........I suppose, I really had not noticed" He replied nonchalantly 

"Oh! Excuse me for one moment Sir" You gasped ".........It's really quite unbearable in here Sir" You said quietly taking your fan out, snapping it open and waving it frantically in front of your face.

"Perhaps it's the liquor mademoiselle.....ive always said women should not drink it"

"Ohhhh quite Sir!" You gasped in agreement swaying slightly, extending your arm to steady you

"Mademoiselle....... are you alright?" Du Casse questioned leaning down to you "Perhaps a little fresh air?" He said placing his large hand on your shoulder 

"Oh Sir......I......really.......I do..feel.....!" And with that you fell forward right into Du Casse and landed in a heap on the floor, your glass smashed loudly next to you as it dropped from your hand. 

There was a number of gasps from ladies standing close by as people around turned to see you sprawled on the floor

Du Casse bent quickly and placed his arm around the back of your shoulders sitting you slightly up off the ground

"Can someone get this lady some water" He called out, there was now quite a crowd beginning to gather around you. Ben also being concerned had got to his feet and walked over to see what was happening. 

You gasped a deep breath and flicked your eyes open slowly 

"It's alright young lady, I believe you fainted" He said to you quietly 

"How utterly embarrassing sir, I'm so very sorry" You replied quietly looking at the crowd now gathered over you watching on 

"Ah....it happens Mademoiselle, a woman so slight as you..... come now let's get you to your feet, can you stand?" He asked 

You nodded giving half a smile and placed your arm around the back of Du Casse's neck and in a moment you were lifted back onto your feet. 

"Oh sir, please accept my sincere apologies once again..... I really don't know what came over me" You stuttered 

The crowd that were gathered around you as you lay on the floor began to disperse realising the drama was now over and the noise of conversation began to escalate once more. 

"Perhaps some fresh air mademoiselle?" Du Casse suggested placing his arm around the small of your back 

"No....thank you sir, a seat will be just fine" You replied 

"I'll look after her from now" Ben said loudly as he strode towards you both 

Du Casse glanced up seeing Ben walking towards you, he straightened slightly 

"And who may you be Monsieur?" asked Du Casse? 

"Her husband" Ben replied curtly 

Du Casse removed his arm from around your back and stood straight 

"Husband?" He asked looking at you a little surprised 

"Aye" 

"Well then Mr Johnson, I suggest you need to be watching your wife a little closer sir, there are some unsavoury types here tonight, anything could have happened just"

"Aye, unsavoury types....I'm grateful a man so honourable as yourself was on hand to help then." Ben replied with a spark of sarcasm in his tone 

"Come now love" He said placing his arm around the small of your back supporting you.

"Thank you Monsieur Du Casse" You said nodding your head slightly as Ben lead you to some seats close by 

Du Casse exhaled deeply and nodded his head slight to you, He grabbed another full glass of liquor from the waiter who walked passed and began to mingle once again,

"Come on lass, let's sit you down here" Said Ben as he lowered you into a nearby chair in a corner of the room, he sat in the one to your side, 

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?" He asked leaning forward towards you, his arms folded across his knees "catch your breath lass and we'll get out of here, bloody stupid idea of Kenways getting that key anyway..... he'll just have to think of something else" He went on 

"Ben......." You whispered 

"Yes Lass" 

Your eye line dropped to the fan you grasped tightly in your hand, with a perplexed look Bens eyes followed yours. Opening your hand slowly and very slightly, there inside pressed firmly against your palm was the templar key along with its chain Du Casse was wearing around his neck moments before. 

Ben stalled a moment and furrowed his brow

"Is that...." 

"Yes" You interrupted 

"So.... that fainting....." He stammered and scratched at his sideburns trying to make sense of the situation 

"Yes Ben" 

There was a moment of silence, Bens face slowly broke into a huge smile 

"Fucking genius lass" He laughed quietly "you certainly had me"

You closed your hand once again and smiled

"What's the time Ben?" You asked "Can you see from there?" 

Ben craned his head to look over towards the clock

"It's half past ten lass, Kenway will be cussing us......" He glanced around noting the party goers, all of which were far too busy engrossed in their own business 

"I'll make my move now, no ones looking, I won't be noticed.... you stay here lass" 

"Not bloody likely Ben, you're not leaving me here on my own, you go..i go" You replied

Ben looked at you and sighed a deep sigh, he glanced once more around the room 

"Very well,......... come on"

Smiling you took the Templar key and with a wink discreetly slid it between your cleavage. You quickly got to your feet and smoothed the skirt to your dress down.

"We walk, we keep our heads down and we don't get eye contact with no one... you got that" 

"Aye" you nodded

"Come then let's go" He muttered quietly and the two of you made your way tentatively towards the grand marbled staircase that lead upstairs. 

Reaching the top and out of sight, you both paused momentarily and took stock of the situation

"Right third room along, third along" He whispered as the two of you crept down the corridor

Getting to the third door, Ben placed his ear up to see if he could hear any movements coming from inside. Standing behind him, you quickly scanned around looking for guards, you felt so vulnerable and prayed no one would find you both.

With a slow twist of the handle Ben opened the door with a click, he cautiously pushed it open just wide enough to put his head through.

"We're ok" He whispered pushing it open further and stepping inside. you took one final glance around you and followed his lead into the room. 

Du Casse's office was of substantial size, wider than it was longer and filled with curios from his travels around the world, He had a large desk set to the left behind the door and three large sash windows to the furthest wall that looked out onto the gardens below. 

Ben strode quickly through the office and made his way over to the sash window, you gently and quietly closed the office door behind you, suddenly the room was plunged into darkness. 

Pulling several times at the wooden sash window frame Ben struggled to open it, after a couple of strong yanks it opened suddenly making a loud noise as it slid on its tracks. Resting his hands on the window sill Ben leant out 

"KENWAY!" He whispered a shout into the still Caribbean night outside, he glanced left and right to make sure there were no guards close by and called again. 

At that very moment there was a rustling from a large bush in the gardens below and without hesitation Edward emerged silently from his cover and had quickly scaled the outside of the Manor House with ease. He was at the windows opening before you knew it.

"I know....before you say anything...I know!" Ben whispered as Edward climbed through the window and jumped down into the office, he landed with a thud. 

"You're late Hornigold, this place is bloody crawling with guards" Whispered Edward curtly, he straightened and began to walk towards Du Casse's desk. The shadow cast from his hood covered most of his features but you could make out his kohl lined blue eyes seemingly twinkling in what little light there was.

Edward tucked himself behind Du Casses desk and opened its top drawer, he began to rifle messily through its contents. 

"I know we're late Kenway, there was a change of plan" Replied Ben as he moved away from the window and over to where you stood. 

Edward froze "What change of plan Ben?" He asked looking up from under his hood 

"The keys not here, we found out he wears it around his neck" 

"His Neck?..........shit!!!" Edward slammed the drawer shut and straightened "Are you sure?" 

Standing just to the side of Ben you glanced down and noticed a shadow through the narrow gap underneath the door. it moved slightly 

"Aye" Ben Replied "Bloody lass heres a genius......she only go........"

To your horror, just as he'd replied to Kenway, the door knob to the office gave a click and began to turn slowly, neither men had noticed that there was someone about to open the door. Without thought you turned to Ben interrupting him and grabbed him by the tops of his arms and firmly pushed him against the wall you'd both been stood in front of. He hit the panelling with a dull thud noise.

Unsure what it was you were doing Ben began to give a quiet protest, he'd not managed to utter a single word when you cupped his jawline in your hands and started to passionately kiss him, pressing your body tightly against his.

Bens eyes opened wide from shock and he offered up a muffled cry in exclamation, he then began to see from his periphery of vision the office door beginning to open slowly. He suddenly realised what it was you were doing and he closed his eyes and grasped firmly at your waistline pulling you closer. He joined you and passionately returned your kiss offering out a quiet contented sigh as he did. 

Edward watched on aghast at your embrace, seeing the door open he quickly stood behind it disappearing into the dark shadowed void behind its opening as he pressed himself against the wall.

With the door opened wide, the office flooded with light that poured in from the corridor outside, now aware you were in full view of however it was stood in the doorway you continued your embrace. 

You ran your fingers through Bens dark sideburns until you clawed at the back of his hair, pieces fell from his once neat ponytail and brushed his collar. Ben ran his hands from the waist of your tight bodice down, they stopped at you buttocks where he gave them a gentle squeeze through your skirt.

"Ahem!" Came the sound of someone clearing their voice at the doorway.

Choosing to ignore his interruption momentarily, he cleared his throat once more, you slowed your kiss and gradually separated turning to see who it was stood in the doorway.

"OI What you up to? " It was a guard who been patrolling the upstairs of the Manor, you stepped back from Ben and pretended to straighten your dress

"Isn't it obvious what we're up to?" Replied Ben as he pulled his hair back into its pony tail

"Thought I heard voices earlier, well you can't be doing that sort of nonsense in here, you're going to have to leave" He snapped, looking over Bens shoulder he noticed the window wide open 

"How did this open?" He muttered striding into the room and over to the window. You glanced quickly over to Edward and saw him press himself even further back behind the door, his back now flat against the wall.

The guard tugged at the window and after a couple of pulls it slammed shut, he turned around and looked at you both

"Come now..... you really can't be in here you need to be leaving" He ordered as he strode passed you once again and waited in the doorway, The wooden door being the only thing that separated him and Edward. 

"Of course sir, I apologise " You replied, "I just need a moment more to adjust myself" 

"Very good" The guard huffed

You turned so your back was to the guard and carefully removed the key that was down your bodice, you pretended to readjust your tits in the process, kneeling you placed the key under your foot while you fumbled at your petticoats.

Once done you stood and straightened your dress once more, turning carefully on the spot making sure the key still remained under your foot, you glanced at the guard

"That's much better, Thank you Sir," You smiled 

"Well come now..... you must leave" He barked 

You glanced over to Edward who'd been watching on and had seen you place the key on the floor, you quickly flicked your eyesight down and gave a subtle nod showing direction. Edward gave a silent nod in reply.

The two of you walked out of the darkened office and into the bright light of the corridor, the guard leant in grabbing the door knob and pulled the door swiftly closed.

"Don't let me catch you up here again tonight" He barked as the door closed with a loud click 

"Of course not" You smiled as you hooked your arm through Bens and proceeded to walk towards the staircase that led to the ballroom downstairs 

"That was a close call Ben" You muttered quietly under your breath as you gave a false smile to the guard walking away 

"Jaysus lass! Can you bloody well warn me next time you decide to pull a stunt like that again..... not that I'm complaining mind" He beamed "just warn me" 

"Can we just go now please Ben, I'm tired" You pleaded as the two of you walked down the stairs, still linked by the arms 

"Aye lass, let's cut this joint and get some proper booze eh, I need a real drink" Ben beamed 

You'd barely got to the bottom of the stairs when Ben looked up, his vision was drawn to a small group of uniformed men stood talking a little to his right, He looked closer, at one male in particular who had happened to look up and caught Bens eye, the smile quickly dropped from his face. Both momentarily stared at the other.

"Aye I could do with getting out these heels, my feet are bloody killing me" You muttered striding from the stair case and through the revellers 

"SHIT!" Ben whispered to himself dropping his head down "Just keep walking lass" He ordered.

"Eh?" You questioned, Ben picked up the pace a little 

"Just keep walking Lass, we're leaving NOW" arms still interlocked, you were struggling to keep up

"What is it Ben?, What's going on?" 

"See that man over there? The ugly looking cock in the Spanish Naval uniform?...... Well turns out I turned his ship over couple of weeks back, he's just clocked me, we need to leave now" 

"Shit Ben" you uttered as you turned your head to see him "Hes speaking to Du Casse"

Striding across the ballroom and through the revellers you finally made the front door, the entrance was flanked by two guards who smiled graciously and bid you farewell, once outside you both picked up pace until you were virtually breaking into a run, the mansion gates were close in view once through those you were in the clear and on your way back to safety of The Jackdaw. 

 

* 

"Monsieur Du Casse, I am intrigued, that man who's just leaving with the woman, over there ......who is he?" The captain pointed across the room, glass in hand 

Du Casse span on the spot and craned his vision across the ballroom to the main doors 

"I met them earlier this evening Snr Mendez" Said Du Casse, watching you bid goodnight to the guards and exit. "Seems I met the lady at the masquerade ball in Jamaica a while back.....although I have no recollection of her....I was drinking 20 year old reserve that night if I remember rightly, things after midnight are somewhat hazy to say the least shall we say" He quaffed smiling "The man with her is her husband.......ummmm name of Johnson" He spoke into his glass as he lifted it to his lips

"Sir, his names not Johnson, That's Benjamin Hornigold, he raided my ship a couple of weeks ago, stripped me of everything......even crews rations"

Du Casse slowed his drink and lowered his glass 

"Of this, are you sure?" Questioned Du Casse

"Most definitely sir, he's in close cahoots with pirates Thatch and Kenway, I'll never forget his face, dirty fucking rat" 

"Kenway you say?" Asked Du Casse narrowing his eyes "I hear he has some interest in an item of mine"

"Yes sir, they're all as thick as thieves.....if you excuse the pun sir" He said "what is he doing here?" 

Du Casse grasped at the neck of his shirt, 

"Ce putain de trou du cul Kenway, je vais le trouver et le tuer!" He spat angrily .......My key, he has my key"


	4. Chapter 4

The Old Avery   
Nassau

You sat at a table of crew mates at the Old Avery nursing your ale. It had been a week or so since the Governors Ball in Havana and to be honest you'd felt things hadn't been completely right ever since.

You'd been busy with your duties on board The Jackdaw on its return passage to Nassau, but you sensed a certain distancing from Edward. Usually he'd have been around on deck a lot more and you'd have got the odd sneaky wink or half cocked smile without anyone else seeing, but not this time and on the occasion when you did have to speak with him he'd been quite short with you. You knew something was awry but you didn't know what, and it bothered you.

It was a perfectly still night that night, the sky so clear the stars twinkled brightly against the inky blackness behind them, there wasn't a breath of wind in the air to speak of. The dozens of lanterns that were lit around the decking of The Avery cast off a wonderfully warm light that bathed everyone's face sat close by.

"Right! I'm getting the ales in lads....who's with me?" Called crew man Smith as he pushed himself to his feet, his arm outstretched grasping his empty vessel, he swayed drunkly.

There was a chorus of 'Ayes' from the others that sat around you

"Rightio!!" He slurred looking round taking mental note of numbers

"Lass!..... Are you with us?" He called over

You glanced up to him and shook your head

"Nah..... cheers Smithy.....I've still plenty here" You continued to cradle your tankard in both hands

"You've been nursing that drink for over an hour and a half now lass, everything ok?" asked crewman Jacob, leaning slightly in towards you.

"Me? Yes of course! Why shouldn't I be?" You replied quickly with a forced false smile

"It's just you've been distant last few days now.... not been yourself Miss, if you don't mind me saying, you're not sickening are you?" He asked

"Only for Captain Hornigold" Came a loud voice from over the other side of the table.

You glared over to the crew man sat the other side of the table, his face reddened from the liquor and his eyes hooded, he had a blackened toothy sneer

"Say that again!" You demanded

"Captain Hornigold.....I reckon your love sickened...... we've all heard what you did at that posh do you went to with him..... jumped on him, like a woman possessed I 'erd!"

"Then you've heard wrong!" You replied curtly

"But you did kiss him?"

You stopped momentarily thinking

"Look.......I was with Captain Kenway as well, we were all together" You tried desperately to explain so it didn't sound as bad

"Yeah but did you kiss him?" He asked again, you paused.....it really was futile trying to explain the situation in the office that night, there was really only one answer to his question and it was the answer he wanted to hear, no matter how much explaining you tried to do would change the perception everyone already had in their heads... they were, ultimately, judging you on their own standards.

"Yes.......Yes I did" You replied quietly which was met by a raucous jeer from the other lads sat round the table

"I knew it" He laughed lifting his drink and taking a long drawl from it, the ale ran down his chin as he drank noisily from his cup

Wiping the remnants away on the back of his sleeve, he banged his cup down noisily on the table

"I knew it cos he's been cutting you glances all night from over there, reckon you may just have bagged yourself a captain lass"

You closed your eyes and sighed,

"Ah take no notice of him Miss" Said Jacob "he's just pissed..he don't know what he's saying, rest of the crew don't feel the same....really"

You smiled

"Thank you Jacob" You took a drink from your tankard once more

"Captain Hornigold has been looking over though lass, I can say that"

"It wasn't the way everyone thinks" You muttered quietly, "there was a guard and he walked in on Edward... walked in on us all.....it was the only thing I could think of doing to get us out of getting caught"

"Miss, you don't need to explain at all...... half of these sex starved monkeys have only got to hear half a story and they make the rest up....... with bells on and then some, they'll have a tug over it and then forget about it ......don't upset yourself....really"

"You're a lovely man Jacob..... thank you" You smiled, just as you did Smithy stumbled over to the table and slammed several tankards down noisily onto the wooden tabletop, the ale spilled and slopped out In front of you all.

"I couldn't remember if you said you wanted one or not lass....so I got you a large one instead just to be safe, so drunk up" He shouted and slurred loudly at you, slapping you heartily on your back.

You smiled a half hearted smile, while Jacob laughed on

"Looks like your drinking then Miss"

"So it does Jacob" You smiled "so it does"

*

Edward had been sat at another table across the tavern from you all as all this was going on, Kidd sat next to him as he watched on.

"So you got your key then Kenway?" He asked

Edwards glanced shifted from your table.

"Aye Kidd, you know I did" Edward replied curtly

"But at what cost though?" Kidd asked nonchalantly 

"I don't get you"Replied Edward taking a long drink from his tankard, his eyes flicking back to Kidd 

"At what cost Kenway? As well as every British Naval ship after your neck you've now managed to piss off Torres's monkey meaning you've pissed off Torres as well by now, the Spaniards will be on the look out for you at every port now .......you're a dead man"

Edward didn't reply, instead he swilled the ale around inside his tankard a few times and then downed it. He smacked his lips savouring its bitter taste and banged his empty vessel down.

Kidd glanced over to you and watched you momentarily.

"I heard about that wench your so sweet on, showed her true colours then?" His eyes flicking back to Edward, his face bathed in light from a nearby lantern

Edward shuffled uncomfortably in his seat

"I hate to say I told you so Kenway but....probably happened for the best though, at least none but me knows you're an arse" Kidd lectured

"It's not the way everyone's making out Kidd, Bens twisting it into something it's not" Replied Edward "I understand her reasoning"

"Don't defend her Kenway, she still kissed him, and in front of you! She can't be as sweet on you as you thought......there's decorum man and then there's that!!! And Hornigold.... Jaysus! He's had so many, he just requires them to be female and breathing and that's about it ......says a lot about her don't you think!" Kidd hissed back

Without word Edward shook his head slightly whilst staring at the table top. He lifted his hand and swept it over his tired face, it scraped over his bristly cheeks and came to rest at the whiskers on his chin.

"Listen to me man, you know it's the truth I speak, sod this life off Kenway and come with me. Just think of the life the two of us could have fighting for a better cause, sod the wenches and the money, you can't take it with you when you die anyway Kenway.......think about it man...... you're better than this......you're better than her!" Kidd gestured over to where you sat, Edwards eyes flicked over to where you sat. There was a silence between them as Kidd looked on waiting for Edwards response.

"I need a drink" Sighed Edward pushing himself to his feet and grasping his tankard by its rim.

"Jaysus Kenway!" Sighed Kidd loudly rolling his eyes

Edward turned to walk away

"Just think on about it ......promise me that" implored Kidd

Edward sighed a deep sigh and walked away.

He walked the short distance to the bar and found Ben propping it up

"Ah Kenway.......how are you man?" He said loudly as he straightened and walked over to where Edward now stood, he drunkly slapped him around the back of his shoulder

Edward leant on the bar

"Anne get this man an ale on me!" He shouted beaming a huge smile as he turned to Anne Bonny who'd been working that night behind the bar front.

"You're ok Ben, I can buy my own" He replied sliding a coin away across the counter

Anne placed a drink down on the counter with a smile and took Edwards coin, she continued with her work.

"What's with you anyway Kenway? What's eating you?" Asked Ben grasping his tankard, he leant his back against the bar Edward leant on and looked out over the tavern.

"Nothing mate.....everything is just completely bloody rosie" He sneered sarcastically and took a long drawl on his ale

Ben looked across the tavern to where you sat and smiled

"She's a fine woman that lass Kenway"

Edward dropped his head sharply between his arms and groaned quietly, Ben glanced down to Edward and furrowed his brow unsure of his reaction.

"You know I never really gave her a second glance until that ball, but she scrubs up well Kenway, damn well, I'm surprised you've not seen it yourself" He said lifting his tankard to his lips.

Edward pushed himself from the counter top and straightened, he faced Ben.

"So what now?..... you want to chance your luck with her Ben is that it? One spontaneous kiss to stop us all getting hanged and suddenly you're like a dog on heat man, and you know that's all it was Hornigold don't try and inflate it into something it wasn't.....i was there, remember?" He hissed angrily

"Alright Kenway.... what's got your goat man? Yes, I know the guard was there, but she'd have done the same even if he wasn't and if you hadn't been there......god only knows!" He laughed a dirty laugh

"Is that what you think?" Edward sighed leaning back onto the counter and drinking deeply from his tankard, he was growing extremely tired of the whole thing.

"Aye, that's what I know Kenway!!....you reckon a woman like her and a Captain like......" 

"No!" Edward interrupted him abruptly 

"Alright!" Ben laughed "and what makes you so sure?" 

"Because I know her and I know you and you're poles apart mate.....different leagues" Edward snapped back 

There was a slight silence between them, Ben took a drink from his ale and thought on a moment, he dropped his tankard from his lips and leant slightly into Edward 

"You know........when she kisses she does this thing with her tongue......." Ben whispered sneering

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" Huffed Edward angrily, turning and slamming his tankard down on the counter top. 

He turned and quickly strode across the decking to a table close by with several members of the Jackdaws crew sat at it, there was a young whore from the local establishment sat on one of the lads knee flirting and giggling. 

Edward took hold of the woman's wrist and pulled her from the sailors lap and hoisted her quickly to her feet, she'd not had time to remonstrate when he grasped her firmly around the waist and kissed her passionately in front of everyone in the tavern. 

There was a loud jeer from the crew right across the decking who were all looking on. Hearing the commotion behind you, you turned to see what it was that was happening. Not being able to see properly you craned your neck.

In that split second your world came crumbling down around you, you widened your eyes in disbelief. What was it you were seeing? Surely no! There must be some mistake. Your blood ran icy cold through your veins and your stomach felt like it was being ripped out there and then right before you. Your heart beat faster and faster as you watched Edward slowly kiss the woman In front of you just like he'd kissed you time and time before. There was no hiding your reaction this time, you shot to your feet 

"Everything ok Miss?" Asked Jacob, his eye line flicking back to you 

You forced a smile from your lips, it was possibly one of the hardest things you'd done in a long while 

"Yes Jacob, thank you.....I've come over very sick all of a sudden, I need to go" Your breathing deepened and voiced croaked some what as you held back your tears 

Jacobs face dropped when he saw you change in demeanour 

"I'll walk you back Miss, you're as white as a ghost" He replied concerned 

"No.... thank you, I want to be alone, I'll be good" You patted him on his shoulder as you left the tavern decking and ran quickly down the steps to the street below the sound of the crew still jeering ringing in your ears. 

You bolted quickly away from The Avery, not even sure where it was you were headed you just knew you had to be away from there, away from that. You battled to breathe deeply to stop what ever it was that was fighting to get out from the pit of your stomach and make you scream, large tears fell silently from your eyes as you pulled your coat tightly round your neck and strode off into the night.

You quickly walked down a small darkened side street dotted with small wooden buildings on either side of it, there wasn't a soul about. 

'How could he do this' you asked yourself wiping large tears from your cheeks with the palm of your hand, you carried on walking 'how could I have been so bloody stupid' 

You let out a frustrated and angry cry to yourself as you walked, you'd been in relationships with men before and had always been the one who'd come out of them worst off,   
'why do you do it to yourself? Every bloody time!!!!' You cussed, when you'd moved from Bristol those years ago you promised yourself that you wouldn't let yourself get too involved ever again. 

You'd always played your cards pretty close to your chest since meeting Edward, making a conscious effort to never let onto him how you truly felt about him, although you guessed he may have known underneath it all. Truth was you'd become haplessly in love with him and hadn't even realised it yourself until tonight, until you saw him kiss that woman. Upset was overtaken very quickly by purest rage, rage at Edward for acting like an emotionally void prick but most of all rage at yourself for letting yourself become so emotionally attached once again.

Without warning and suddenly you were pushed violently into the wall of a house you were walking passed. You gave out a loud yelp. Realising you were now pinned to the wall firmly you opened your eyes slowly, there stood in front of you was Edward.

"Where are you going lass?" He asked, his breathing quickened and laboured from trying to catch up with you 

"Away Edward, I'm going away" You snapped angrily back 

"Where away?" He questioned, examining your face, his piercing blue eyes flicking over you 

"Have you been crying?" He asked furrowing his brow

"No!" You replied curtly, you bucked your body forward from the building in an attempt to get away . Edward had hold of the tops of your arms tightly, he pushed you backwards with gusto, making the back of your head thump against the wall.

"What is bloody wrong with you lass?" He questioned.

"I'm sick Edward!" You spat angrily back at him "I'm sick and tired, that's what's wrong with me, now can you let me just go now please, you're hurting my arms!!" 

"I can't do that lass I'm afraid" He said "Now where are you going?"

"To The Jackdaw......for now" You replied 

"The Jackdaws the other way lass" Edward smiled coyly

His smugness ignited the fire in your belly once more 

"Just let me go Kenway, you fucking prick" You said loudly as you tried to shake his tightening grip from your arms. 

"You really are quite a turn on when you're angry do you know that!" He whispered dipping his head close to your face 

You breathed deeply through clenched teeth trying to compose yourself, the anger seeped from your pores like white hot needles.

Edwards head dipped closer in, his lips skimming your ear  
"I've been giving your time with Hornigold some thought lass" He whispered, his breath teasing your neck as he spoke. 

"Ahhhhh I see now......." You smiled sarcastically "that up there, tonight's performance that was all for my benefit wasn't it Kenway??" You shook your head slightly in disbelief.  
"Let me point out that if I hadn't have had 'my time' as you call it, with Hornigold, we'd all be facing the gallows right now, have you not even thought about that?" You asked angrily 

"Do you know what it's like to hear him letching over you time and time again like you're some kind of cheap whore lass? Do you? Having him brag in front of everyone in The Avery about you, each time more exaggerated than the time before.......... I don't like it lass" 

Your stance softened slightly, your eyes dropping to the ground 

"You're a impossible book to read lass, just when I think I've got you all worked out, something happens and you give nothing back lass, nothing!" He said quietly shaking his head "You need to start letting people in, it's not a sign of weakness you know......you don't have to carry everything by yourself"

You didn't answer him 

"You're still wearing it then" He said softly, glancing up you saw Edwards eyes were fixed firmly on the necklace he'd given you weeks back , he wore a half cocked smile.

"Of course I wear it, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me" You said quietly, voice almost cracking.

You sighed a big breath out and looked into Edwards gaze , his icy blue eyes fixed firmly into yours, his piercing stare so deep it seemingly tugged at the pit of your stomach. You felt your anger draining from your being as you drank in his handsome features. For the first time you saw a look of complete vulnerability in his face, a look that completely melted your heart. 

"My kiss, did it bother you tonight lass?" He asked you quietly, eyes still fixed firmly on yours 

You swallowed and paused thinking momentarily about his question, you wanted to scream out 'yes!' but there was something stopping you, you dropped your gaze to the floor. 

"FOR FUCKS SAKE LASS!" He replied loudly, frustrated at your reluctance to open up 

"Kenway? Is that you?" Came a voice from behind Edward, startled you glanced quickly over Edwards shoulder, slightly panicked that someone had found you together. 

"Go away Kidd......Im busy" Edward replied still holding you by your arms and not taking his eyes from you.

You glanced over to see Kidd stood there facing you both, his arms folded and face like a slapped arse, he stepped closer to you. 

"You know, I thought you'd actually raised your standards this evening when I saw you with that whore Kenway" He said nonchalantly standing a few steps away

"Seems I was mistaken" he added coldly, looking at you 

"Piss off Kidd" barked Edward loudly glancing slightly over his shoulder

"She don't look too keen to me Kenway, you have to pin all your women down do ya?" 

Edward ignored him 

James Kidd walked slowly closer over and stood just to your side, his arms still folded, his eyes fixed firmly on you 

"Awww I feel sorry for you love" he sneered "he's always had a soft spot for waifs and strays, you're not the first and I doubt you'll be the last neither" He shifted his weight and he tilted his head, arms still tightly folded 

You glanced over at Kidd, confused as to his bitterness and acerbic comments aimed at you. 

"Can't you just leave us be Kidd" Edward barked loudly 

"Ahhh what's the point Edward, let her go sail with Hornigold will ya, you deserve better mate, she'll have some kind of clap within a month you mark my words " Hissed Kidd 

"What's his problem?" You asked Edward

"My problem sweetheart is I don't want to see my mate make a complete arse of himself wasting time with you, your a deckhand! You need to remember that" 

Your eyes flicked downwards from Kidd and fell once more on Edward, you sighed deeply. 

"Yes" You uttered quietly 

Edward turned his head back, his gaze fell back to your face

"Eh?" 

"The answer to your question Edward is yes, truth be told, it damn well tore me inside out" You uttered 

Edwards face gradually broke into a large smile, his eyes glinting like gemstones. 

He removed his hands from your arms and brought them up slowly to gently cradle your jawline. He smiled as his eyes flicked over your face. Glancing the pads of his thumbs gently over your cheeks, he slowly lifted you face to his. 

His lips gently touched yours as he offered forward a tender kiss, he was slow and hesitant not wanting to offend. You closed your eyes and exhaled deeply responding and offered a slow kiss back moving your lips in time with his. Lifting your arms you placed them around Edwards neck and shoulders and pulled him closer into you, his musty sweet scent of the sea and rum intoxicated you just as it had done time and time before.

You both quickened your kiss, Edward pressed his body into yours pinning you against the wall once more, but this time it was quite different 

"Classy Kenway!..... Really bloody classy mate" Hissed Kidd as he turned on his heals and walked away back towards The Avery 

And that's where you stayed, for a while anyway, together ....alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The following day was glorious, the sun beat down from the beautifully clear, blue Caribbean sky and warmed the crystal, azure waters and snow white sand of Nassau. 

Life on board the moored Jackdaw however started mid afternoon that day and it started quietly, very quietly in fact due to most of the crew nursing hangovers following the previous nights festivities in The Avery. 

You'd eventually crept secretly back to the ship with Edward in the early hours and lost a further few more hours in his quarters before sneaking quietly back unnoticed to your own bunk below deck at first light.

Rest days were a rarity at sea, so when they were planned, like today, everyone took full advantage and wallowed in their bunks as late as they could warrant. You awoke following your broken sleep and lay a moment in your quarters.

When you'd joined The Jackdaw those years ago, being the only female on board, the lads had been kind enough to grant you an end bunk in the dorm and had partitioned it off with canvas that they'd hung from the ceiling, this gave you a small but private area in which to change and sleep. 

The strong Caribbean sunshine began to pour through the few portholes that were below deck, it pooled in large warmed circles on the darkened wooden floorboards and threw its brightness into the crews dorm, you lay in your bunk a while and listened to the others grow restless and groan as it tore through their eye lids and stabbed at their alcohol soaked brains behind. There's nothing as unforgiving as a hangover from island rum while trying to cope with the Caribbean sunshine, that thought never ever seemed to quell the quantity or speed of the drinking the night before though.

Throwing your blanket aside, you pondered briefly about the night before, and smiled warmly as you pushed yourself to your feet from your bunk. Yesterday had been a real eclectic mix of emotions, but this morning, your captain was never far from forefront of your thoughts and honestly he filled your belly with a childlike excitement and a knot you'd not felt in a good long while.

Once washed and dressed you slid your curtain aside and stepped out from your berth and into the long dorm still containing the sleeping crew. The pungent smell of two dozen sleeping drunks kicked at your throat as you crept quietly passed the other bunks to the larger dining area located at its end. 

The steep wooden steps leading up to deck were located just to your side, its large slatted grate covering that normally closed the entrance had been propped open letting the bright sunshine pour into the darkness below, you glanced upwards into the beautiful clear sky, filling your lungs with the fresh sea air and watched momentarily as the guls cried and called to each other as they circled directly above. 

"Morning Miss!" Yawned Jacob as he padded into galley where you were stood. He was bare chested, clearly just risen from his bunk, he scratched loudly at the back of his mop of curly black hair as he stretched. 

Your attention snapped back and you turned to face him, his usual youthful face looked decidedly tired this morning.

"Morning Jacob" you smiled, "how's your head this morning?" 

"Gaah, Its alright" He smiled nodding slowly "I didn't drink as much as the others last night, in fact I left The Avery not long after you" He yawned again "It was the singing and the shouting when they all returned at four this morning that kept me awake......bastards!" He laughed.

You smiled as you took a wooden beaker and dipped it into the nearby water barrel, you gulped deeply welcoming it's coolness.

"Are you feeling better this morning anyway miss?" 

You lowered your beaker

"Better?" You paused thinking momentarily, you recalled your fast exit from The Avery last night

"Ah yes!.......yes thank you, I'm feeling a lot better now Jacob"

"Ahhh that's good, was probably an early night you needed eh?" He said taking another beaker and dipping into the same barrel 

"An early night.... Aye" you smiled, silently recalling your night with Edward

You lifted and drank deeply once more from your beaker, as you did Ade's large form appeared at the hatch above, he peered down below deck

"ahhhh Mr Taylor, I'm glad I caught you up.... can you take a couple of sugar crates up to the Harbourmasters at the top of town, he's expecting a delivery sometime this afternoon ?" His voice boomed loudly 

Jacob lowered his water. 

"Aye Mr Adewale sir of course, a couple?" He questioned 

"Aye you'll need to make two trips, there'll be a hearty tip in it for you but I know you out of everyone can be trusted to come back with all the coin and not stray too far into The Avery or the whore house on the way back" He smiled widely his teeth gleaming white. 

"Aye of course Sir, I'll get myself dressed and I'll be with you" He nodded 

"Very good" came Adés reply and with that he disappeared back to his duties on deck 

You looked at Jacob, you could tell by the look on his face he didn't relish the idea of the long journey hauling two heavy sugar crates through the strong energy sapping sunshine.

"I'll take one with you" You offered smiling, Jacob paused 

"No, don't worry Miss, they're heavy things to carry, thank you but I'll manage" he smiled politely 

"Nonsense, I don't mind, in fact Id welcome the walk to be honest, it'll half the work for you besides I can't listen to any more snoring or farting from that lot today, it's enough to drive you insane " 

Jacob welcomed your offer and smiled.

"Then thank you miss, It'd be lovely to have your company " he nodded and knocked back the rest of his water, with that he returned to his bunk and got ready.

 

* 

Your journey to the Harbourmaster had been a long one, made longer still by the heavy crate you carried loaded with sugar. The scorching sun blazed down sapping your strength as you hauled it best you could through the dusty streets, what would have taken one of your crew mates probably forty minutes to complete took you more like an hour due to the fact you had to keep placing the crate down and resting your burning forearms.

Once the crates were delivered and you'd been paid, Jacob emerged from wooden fronted building placing the full leather money pouch safely inside his coat. You been waiting for him sat in the shade on the wooden steps outside, you relished the thought of the easier, downhill walk back to The Jackdaw. 

"Thank god for that" You huffed as you pushed yourself to your feet. Your face reddened and sweaty from the exertion of the walk there.

"Aye! I can see why many head back through The Avery, I could kill an ale" muttered Jacob wiping his sweat onto the back of his sleeve. 

"Come on" you smiled as you slapped his shoulder gently "The sooner we go, the sooner we're back" you began to walk down the sandy street back towards the direction of dock, he followed your lead. 

It was a busy afternoon in Nassau, the streets bustled with local traders and shoppers all going about their day to day business. The noise at this time of day was incomprehensible as market traders vied with their competitors for the last few sales of the day. You glanced around as you walked taking it all in.

"Do you ever miss anything about England Miss?" Jacob asked out of the blue 

You turned your head momentarily 

"England? Umm........sometimes. I miss the cold frosty mornings, the wet green grass beneath my toes and the greyness of the skies during a snow storm....... Ask me why I wouldn't want to go back and Id give exactly the same answer " you smiled widely

Jacob laughed in response .

"Why do you ask?" You Enquired concerned "you're not thinking of heading home are you?" 

"No, well not at the moment Miss, crew on board's the closest I've ever had to proper family, my own fathers a piss head, he don't care where I am or what I do.....I don't know, do you ever think about getting a family of your own, putting right what's wrong?"

"Settling down?....."You asked glancing over "Aye of course, it's what's expected of every young lady isn't it, most are married with perfect husbands and perfect children and perfect bloody lives by now, except me........ I think on and I'm not doing too bad though. Life's mapped out I reckon and there's not much you can do to change it, that's my theory Jacob........... You just gotta go with it" You both turned the corner and continued with your journey through the busy Nassau streets.

There was a pause 

"I saw you last night you know" Jacob said quietly looking at you waiting for a response. 

You stopped a moment and watched as he walked slightly passed you 

"Saw me?..............I don't know what you're talking about" you dismissed, beginning to walk again 

"Oh I know what it was I saw Miss, no mistaking"

"I had an early night......" Jacob quickly interrupted you stopping you going any further.

"Come now Miss, you had no early night eh.......I was on deck taking a piss and I saw you come back to The Jackdaw with the captain..... things looked pretty cosy" He added 

You were quiet momentarily while you recalled getting back on board The Jackdaw the night before, Edward had pulled you close for an embrace, afraid someone may have spotted you, you tried to walk away. He pulled at your hand stopping you from going anywhere, you'd kissed briefly before he'd pushed you through the door into his quarters.

"It's ok Miss, figure everyone needs to find their little piece of happiness eh...... Some of the others on board may not feel the same way as me though, you need to be a little more discreet if you want to keep your liaisons secret"

You nodded and gave out a deep sigh, there really was no point in denying your actions the night before, he'd clearly seen you. You'd just been grateful that it had been Jacob, and not some of the others who wouldn't have been quite as understanding.

"Happiness..... aye! Now there's a thing eh Jacob" You mused "look Id really appreci......."

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul Miss, your secret's safe with me" Jacob interrupted you again.

"Thank you" you smiled. 

You continued on your way through the market, right at that moment , Jacob was knocked off his gate by someone jostling into him coming the opposite way. 

"Sorry mate" the passerby uttered, lifting his hands in apology as he turned to see Jacob straighten. 

"No problem" He replied, straightening his coat, clearly a little annoyed. 

You turned away from the male and continued on your journey.

"It's busy here today eh?" You said glancing at the crowds

"Aye it is, Let's take this short cut" uttered Jacob pointing to a narrow side street "it'll be quieter, these crowds do my bloody head in" he continued tiredly.

Nodding in agreement, you both turned off into the quiet side street. It was lined both sides with tall wooden buildings but more importantly it was quiet, there was not a soul to be seen. 

"This'll halve our journey time" Said Jacob as you both quickened pace slightly.

You'd not even reached halfway down when you'd both became aware very quickly of fast footsteps behind you. They approached at speed and before you knew it you'd both been pushed forcefully face first to the ground. 

"What the fuck!!" you shouted loudly as you pushed yourself up from the sandy ground, your eyes flicked up and saw two scruffy looking males standing before you, one noticeably older and talker than the other, quite distinguishable in appearance due yo the ginger whiskers he wore. They looked down at you both. 

"Oh I'm sorry, where's my manners" Called the younger one as he leant down and grabbed your arm, he pulled you quickly to your feet. It was only when you straightened you saw it was the same male that bumped into Jacob in the other street only moments earlier. 

"What's going on lads?" You questioned, your eyes flicking between them.

"I tell you what's going on" Sneered the younger male who had a hold of your arm, he swung you round with force and walked you quickly into the nearest wall, you hit it with a loud thud knocking the wind from your lungs.

The other male had hold of Jacobs arm as he pulled him to his feet, he made a point of opening his coat slightly revealing a short dagger tucked neatly into the waistband of his breeches. 

"You're giving up that money pouch you've got stored inside that coat of yours that's what's going on" He barked to Jacob, his voice thick with a cockney accent. 

Jacob turned his bottom lip and shook his head slowly 

"Not sure what you're on about mate" He replied wrenching his arm from his firm grasp 

"Awwwww come now" He sighed "We ain't stupid, we saw you leaving Harbourmaster, we seen it with our own eyes" 

The male who had hold of you smirked dirtily as his eyes flicked over your body unaware of what was fully going on over his shoulder. You turned your head slightly, the mans odour tugged at the back of your throat. 

"You got anything on you wench" He sneered through gritted yellowed teeth, his eyes somewhat bulging giving him a look of a mad man, you silently shook your head 

"You sure you ain't got nothing in there?" He nodded his head in the direction of your breasts 

"Fuck off" interjected Jacob loudly

"Why don't you.....shut the fuck up sailor boy and just give us that pouch" the elder male sneered through his matted ginger beard.

"Come on lass..... give us a look what you got, I know you want to really " He sneered again pushing you further still against the wall 

You paused momentarily quietly pulling phlegm forward into your mouth, without warning you launched it forward into the face of your attacker.

His nostrils flared as white hot anger coursed through his veins, your spittle dribbled slowly down his stubbled marked cheek. His breathing quickened and deepened in an attempt to compose his anger. 

"Fucking bitch!" He muttered loudly through clenched teeth grabbing the neckline of your cotton shirt and pulling it quickly downwards, there was a loud tearing noise as he ripped the front of your shirt completely open revealing your right breast.

He stopped a second and glanced you up and down 

"Beautiful ain't it?" He muttered staring at your nakedness " and look, she lied....." His eyes flicked up at your pearl necklace you wore around your neck, the one Edward had given to you weeks before.

"Please don't take that..... It was a gift to me" You pleaded 

"Yeah well now it's a gift for me........" He reached slowly forward hovering a second over your exposed breast and grasped at the pearl pulling the chain from your neck.

"Taaaaa very much" he growled as he clasped the necklace into his beaten dirtied hand.

Jacob jumped forward lunging at your attacker, he was quickly stopped by the older male who'd managed to grab him from behind before he got to him, he wrapped his strong arm around Jacobs neck stopping him dead and pulled him slowly backwards. 

"Don't try and be a hero sailor boy, just give us the pouch and we'll let you go.....everyones happy eh" He said quietly into Jacobs ear

You watched on over the shoulder of the attacker, unable to move not even able to make yourself decent 

Jacob slowly lifted his hand beginning to dip inside his coat 

"Jacob..... think about this" You pleaded, knowing he kept a small knife on the inside of his coat, he reached slowly inside.

"Jacob......just give him the pouch" You implored nodding slowly 

"You 'eard the lass Jacob..... give me the pouch, there's a good boy" He said smiling, arm still tightly round his neck. 

You watched on, your heart pounding in your mouth.

Jacob slowly placed his hand on the side of his jacket, he reached inside the pocket......

"That's right" his attacker sneered quietly 

He'd not even finished uttering his words when Jacob suddenly and quickly elbowed him violently in his stomach making him double over in pain releasing him instantly, He whipped the knife out from inside his coat holding it aloft and turned quickly to face him. 

"Wrong choice Jacob" The cockney shouted as he straightened shaking his head and catching his breath. 

Your attacker quickly let you go and jumped to grab him from behind, Jacob flayed his arm around, his knife swishing in the air as it waved from side to side 

"JACOB!" You shouted loudly and jumped forward to his assistance, grabbing desperately onto the back of the man In front of you, you wrestled frantically trying to pull him off him. There was a melee for a second or two until the attacker turned and punched you violently across your face, you fell quickly to the ground. 

From the dirt where you lay, you blinked your eyes slowly open and saw Jacob also falling to the ground following a particularly hard punch to his stomach. The older male bent over him and reached inside Jacobs coat as he lay helplessly before him, he took out the leather pouch full of coin and dropped it into his own pocket. 

"Cheers Jacob!" He said brightly smiling "I'm sorry....it ended this way" He continued, they both laughed as he stepped over where Jacob lay and strode off disappearing onto the Main Street once again and back amongst the crowds.

Dazed you pushed yourself up until you were seated, blinking your eyes wide you tried to stabilise your vision slightly, blood now poured from your nose and ran down your chin.

"Jacob?" You said quietly looking over to him, he groaned slightly, slowly turning his head to face you. His pained and hooded eyes looked desperately at you.

You scrambled over through the dust on your knees to where he lay and leant over him. 

"Are you ok?" You asked breathlessly, turning your head slightly spitting blood from your mouth

He didn't reply, but swallowed and blinked his eyes slowly closed. you pulled his coat aside, and glanced at his abdomen where he'd been punched, he was bleeding badly. 

"Jacob! You're hurt!" You exclaimed loudly, his shirt was darkened with blood as it began to pool on his stomach, looking closer you saw there was a clean cut right through the material of his shirt at the site of his wound, you realised then that you'd not seen him punched at all but stabbed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Jacob" You gasped desperately "open your eyes for me mate!" 

You leant over his injured form splayed out on the dirty ground, his breathing becoming more laboured. Without thought you untied the sash you wore around your waist and quickly pushed it into Jacobs wound firmly in an attempt to stem his bleeding. His eyes opened wide as you pushed, he gasped desperately from the pain.

"That's it mate, come on" You smiled tilting your head to look at him "We're getting you back to The Jackdaw...... Ok" You continued nervously 

Jacob blinked his eyes slowly, looking at you and offering a weak smile in return. His face slowly turning an ashen grey.

You quickly unbuckled your wide leather belt and slid it from around your hips, placing it carefully under Jacobs abdomen, he offered up a painful wince as you fed it under his back. Holding the sash in place you tightened your leather belt as tight as you could so it covered his wound firmly.

Jacobs breathing quickened as the belt constricted, looking at his pained expression on his face you knew he must have been in absolute agony.

Once secured into place you frantically grabbed at the front of your bloodied shirt and loosely tucked it in as best you could to cover your modesty, it wasn't perfect by any means but it would just have to do. Glancing around, you shouted for help desperately looking to find someone to help..... anyone, you voice echoed and bounced from the walls of the nearby houses...... the street was deserted, you were on your own.

"Right, I need you to get up Jacob" You implored loudly, his eyes blinking slowly. "can you hear me mate?" He nodded weakly in response. 

Placing your arm around his shoulder you hoisted him quickly up to a seated position, he leant back into your lap and gasped loudly . 

"I can't do this miss" he whispered quietly shaking his head slightly 

"Yes you fucking can Jacob, you absolute pain the arse, I'm ordering you to get up you piece of shit......now get up!" You said sternly, pulling firmly at his shoulder once more, the adrenaline coursed through your veins and made your heart pound loudly in your chest.

"Jaysus.....You're a bossy cow miss!" He smiled weakly getting slowly to his feet, he screwed his face tightly and winced as he tried to straighten 

"Kenway know what he's getting into does he?" His voice was breathy as he clasped at his abdomen.

"Yeah well all you men need telling what to do from time to time, place'd go to bloody rat shit else eh" You pulled his arm around your shoulder and wrapped your other arm tightly around his waist, taking most his weight. 

"Right, Are you ready?" You asked 

He gestured a nod and leant into your shoulder as you both cautiously began to take baby steps through the street, your feet scraped noisily through the dirt as you moved. It was clear it was going to be a long walk back to The Jackdaw.

*

"Knock knock"

Placing his inked quill down carefully, Edward glanced up from the energy sapping fleet plans he'd been working on that afternoon. It was a beautifully tranquil day outside, the strong sunshine bounced from the seas surface outside and danced its hypnotic dance across the cabins ceiling. It was the kind of day for swimming and relaxing certainly not for paperwork. 

"Come!" He called loudly.

The door to his quarters burst quickly open with a sudden shove almost banging the wooden paneling behind, it was Ade, he carried carefully, a bowl of broth in one hand and a tankard of ale in the other. 

Adés towering frame walked warily into the captains quarters, watching each hand closely he was careful not to spill any as he approached the large table set in the middle of the room.

"Thought I'd bring you some in before it all goes Captain, the men have a mighty hunger on them it seems this afternoon" Adé boomed, 

Edward smiled, pleased to have been given an excuse to leave his work a while and began to push himself from his desk. His beaten, worn chair creaked loudly, almost as if relieved, as his weight lifted from it. 

"Thank you Adé" smiled Edward, he watched him place the wooden bowl and tankard carefully down, straightening afterwards.

"You have plenty of plans to keep you busy there captain?" Asked Adé lifting his head gesturing at the number of scrolls and parchments chaotically scattered across the desk top.

"Aye!, Bloody plans and numbers Adé, I detest them.... I'm a sailor not a businessman, it's the sea that courses through my veins man not ink" He joked lightheartedly with a wry smile.

"Aaahhh....It's the ever astute sailor that makes the coin, is it not Captain" boomed Ade in reply "and its coin you're wanting..... no?" 

"Aye, That it is Adé" replied Edward with a wide smile. "Thank you" He continued and slapped him gently on the back of his shoulder as he approached his refreshments 

"Do me a favour mate and send the lass in can you?, she knows these routes like the back of her hand, I don't want to admit defeat but I think I may have to" 

"I would do Captain but she helped Taylor take that sugar to the Harbourmaster" 

"And they're not back yet?" Enquired Edward, placing his hands on his hips 

"No captain not yet"

Edward paused a moment furrowing his brow and turning his bottom lip slightly.

"Reckon they've hit The Avery?" Asked Adé 

"Hm! It's been a while indeed, they should've been back by now I'd have thought.............. but no, not the tavern....not them........they've probably just been held up at the stores eh........ send her in as soon as she's back then, can you?" He asked sitting down and lifting his ale.

"Aye Edward, of course" smiled Adé. "As soon as they're back" he turned promptly from his quarters and left to continue his duties.

*

 

You finally approached the steep hill down towards the dock, it led passed The Avery and then down eventually to the dockside where The Jackdaw was moored, you knew then you were on the home straight. 

Absolutely exhausted, your body was completely spent and screamed in agony from bearing Jacobs weight. You fought to catch breath from your now burning lungs. 

The journey had been a slow one, no one stopped to assist you and to be quite honest you couldn't really blame them either. On the face of it there you were covered and dripping in blood whilst your crew mate stumbled along next to you hardly being able to place one foot in front of the other without being fully supported. What a sight to others you must have looked.

Jacob had become noticeably weaker, you now had to bear all his weight on your shoulders, it was the most he could do to just offer his feet forward trying to walk. His head lolled down and rolled uncontrollably as you walked, his black curly hair flopped down covering his now pale, pained face.

It was getting on for early evening,and the sun hung low in the sky, gone was the searing strength of its rays, replaced now with a more warming hue, folk were taking time to now bask in its now comfortable warmth, chatting and exchanging stories of their day. By now though, you were getting gravely worried for Jacob, amongst all the sunshine and warmth he was beginning to get cold, his hands feeling icy cold and clammy to the touch, he began to shiver desperately. 

"Come on, we're almost there, stay with me" You pleaded with him but Jacob didn't reply, barely conscious, you knew he couldn't hear you.

You both stumbled slowly down towards The Avery. As you approached it's entrance, you could hear the nearby shouts and laughs from the punters as they drank merrily, unaware of your dire situation 

"Lass?!" 

Stopping a second, you looked around frantically, certain you'd just heard someone address you. But you couldn't see where it had come from. You breathed deeply once more, composed yourself and continued once more on journey. 

A further few steps on and you heard it again, louder and more directed this time, assuming it was meant for someone else you chose to ignore it. 

Charles Vane appeared quickly at the bottom of the wooden steps of The Avery to your left, he'd seen you approach moments before as he'd been stood drinking looking over the balustrade surveying the street below. Concerned, he strode quickly over to you. 

"What the fucks happened Lass?" Questioned Vane as he barrelled over to you. Hearing him, made you stomach twist with relief, you glanced up through your sweat tainted hair. 

"Jaysus lass! Who's done this?" He asked grabbing your chin and lifting your battered face so he could see you properly. The blood from your nose by now had run down your chin and covered your neck and what was left of your shirt. you realised how much of a state you must have looked. Vane fumbled quickly at the knot on his neckerchief undoing it and slid it from around his neck. He gently dabbed the fresh blood from around your nose.

"We've been attacked Vane.........it's Jacob, he's hurt.... You must help him " You pleaded breathlessly best you could. 

Vane bent over and quickly examined Jacob, his shirt now so completely drenched in his blood it had begun to soak into his breeches.

"Shit!" Uttered Vane quietly to himself, as he saw the extent of Jacobs injuries. He straightened and quickly removed his coat placing it over your shoulders.

"Here put this on.........Are you hurt anywhere else lass?" He asked looking at you, his voice deepened, displaying a tone of urgency. 

You shook your head. The fact that someone else now took control of the situation calmed you greatly. He instinctively knew what he was doing, like he'd played through situations like this a hundred times over, not phased nor flustered. With Vane taking charge, you felt like you just wanted to fall to the ground now, exhausted and just cry.

Vane bent slightly and hoisted Jacob over his shoulder, he offered out a quiet groan and he did so, his arms swung lifelessly down Vanes back as he straightened.

Without word you pushed your arms into Vanes large, well worn, black over coat and pulled it around your modesty.It's largeness engulfed your form, much like a child trying on their parents clothes. Immediately you felt it's warmth still inside from Vanes body emanate and sooth your spent muscles,It's unique aroma filled your lungs, it was 'Vanes' smell, a sort of heady mixture of gunpowder, sea foam and sweet cinnamon rum.

"He's going to be ok, isn't he Vane?" You asked, desperately looking for some kind of affirmation. 

Vane began to stride down the sandy street towards The Jackdaw, you followed his lead.

"Let's get you both back Lass eh" He replied, his voice serious and deep.

*

Edward sat at his desk still some time later, the trade routes he'd been working on still incomplete. 

He breathed a deep sigh, placing his hand on his forehead, he ran his worked fingers through his blonde sun stroked, weathered hair, it flopped loosely around his face as he combed them through.

"Bloody things!" He muttered to himself as he reached forward for the leather carafe that sat on his desk, he poured himself a large tumbler of rum hoping it may give him some clarity. lifting it, he drank deeply from its warmth. He savoured its sweetness pulling the liquor back slowly over his tongue. 

The door to Edwards quarters opened suddenly and Adè popped his head and shoulders in.

"Taylor and the lass are dockside Captain, looks like they're pissed!" He boomed. 

Edward glanced up 

"Pissed?" 

"Aye Sir, they're with Vane, Taylor can't even walk he's being carried..... seems we were wrong about the tavern eh" replied Adè 

"Taylor???" Exclaimed Edward furrowing his brow unable to comprehend the thought of Jacobs excessive afternoon drinking. 

"Aye Sir, they're just headed down dock now, lass don't seem too steady on her feet neither" 

"Fucks sake!" 

Edward pushed himself immediatly to his feet and strode quickly from around his desk. 

"It's bloody Vanes fault, gets my crew and no doubt himself clattered drunk on my coin and has the front to bring em back to me" Edward sighed angrily striding towards his cabin doors 

"Aye Captain" replied Adè opening the door wide for him, Edward strode quickly through it, his annoyance clear to see.

Barrelling down the deck Edward came to a stop at its side and leant against the wooden ledge, he squinted his eyes focusing on the three figures slowly approaching, somewhat stumbling towards The Jackdaw down the wooden slatted dock.

"You've got a bloody front Vane" bellowed Edward loudly 

Adè stood at Edwards side and looked on, his large form seemingly doubling in size as he crossed his arms over his deep set chest.

"You owe me two crates of sugar you piss pot!" Edward called again, there was no response..... 

He straightened, placing his hands on his hips and breathed deeply, his jawline visibly clenching through his distaste of the situation. There was a silence as he watched the three of you struggle to approach. Edward straightened suddenly dropping his arms from his hips, his face softening 

"They're not drunk Adè" He muttered quietly. He turned and strode quickly and purposely towards the deck hatch 

"Doc!!" Edward shouted blindly below deck, there was no response. He shouted louder with more urgency a second time. 

There was a distant shuffling and a quiet incoherent muttering from the darkness below deck, the ships doctor slowly appeared from the darkness and appeared at the hatch entrance, his unbuttoned shirt and slightly unkempt appearance suggested he'd been sleeping. He scratched at the back of his hair and glanced up to see why he was needed.

"I need you up deck" barked Edward 

"Aye Sir" he replied slowly "I'll just go and....." Edward interrupted him 

"NOW!" He barked louder and with that he turned like a whirlwind and strode off out of sight. Doc muttered to himself as he began to tuck his shirt in and make himself somewhat respectable, he stomped up the wooden steps defiantly towards ships deck.

Vane stepped carefully up the gangplank with Jacob still draped over his shoulder, it bounced slightly from the momentum of their combined weight, you followed slowly behind.

"Kenway! Where's your surgeon" growled Vane loudly as he reached its top and stepped onto the deck with a loud thud.

"Shit Vane, What's happened?" Asked Edward, striding over to them. The doctor following his lead

"I don't know, I just came across em" he replied "lad here needs looking at now Kenway"

Doc stepped forward, he grabbed a handful of Jacobs hair and lifted his head slightly in order to examin his face. 

"Mr Vane, if you don't mind sir, can you bring him this way" He said with some urgency, gesturing him below deck. Vane followed him. 

"Lass?" Edward caught sight of you as Vane stepped out of the way,you'd been stood behind him as you got back on board. You lifted your bowed head and looked at Edward through straggled sweat, blood dampened hair. His face dropped when he saw your woebegone appearance 

"Adé, bring some hot water and cloth please?, come on.........let's get you cleaned up" He said as his eyes flicked over your bloodied body stood before him 

Ade nodded and walked quickly towards the galley. Edward wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you tight into his chest, he supported your weight and walked you slowly into his quarters, the feeling of his strong arm around you made you feel instantly safe once more.

 

Once safely inside his quarters, you stood and watched Edward stride across to a wooden chest set a little to the side of his desk, he bent, quickly opening it and dipped inside grabbing a clean shirt, it slammed shut with a loud bang. 

He approached you slowly and hesitantly, faltering almost as to not upset or startle you further. From the troubled expression he wore, he was clearly perturbed at the thought of your maltreatment.

He pulled gently at the back of Vanes coat ,it fell effortlessly from your slender frame. Gathering it up he draped it carefully over the back of a nearby chair. 

You stood before him silently in your torn, blood soaked shirt and looked directly into his sorrowful blue eyes, they flicked desperately over your violated frame.

He took a further step towards you, without saying a single word he grabbed your shirt and lifted it over your head. Dropping it to the floor it landed silently in a heap, he tilted his head and glanced at your now naked torso.

Edward lifted his hand, he slowly and gently traced the dried blood flow with the pad of his thumb, his eyes following from your chin and down your neck stopping just at the top of your breast. 

You remained silent, watching him. 

"Did they touch you?" He asked quietly his voice breaking the silence, You glanced up to see his face, his tortured expression told you that although he'd asked he dreaded hearing your answer.

You breathed out and gently shook your head, your eyes beginning to well. Edward exhaled deeply, closing his eyes momentarily and smiled half a smile in relief.

He took the clean shirt from his other hand and placed it gently over your head, you pushed your arms through the oversized sleeves and he pulled it over your body covering your nakedness. Edwards shirt swamped you but you were grateful to be putting something clean and dry on. Working the lacing at the shirts neck his eyes flicked up 

"Your necklace?"

"They took it" You croaked, recalling your attacker pulling it from your neck.

Edward breathed deeply and gently cupped the side of your face, there was a moment of silence between you, you didn't speak, you didn't need to.

Suddenly at that exact moment Edwards cabin door burst open with gusto and Vane walked in. Edward quickly dropped his hand from your face and watched him enter. There was a sad, haunted look in Vanes eyes.

You dropped into a nearby chair as Edward leant over to the table pouring three large tumblers of rum from a large leather carafe.

He lifted one passing it to Vane as he approached you both, the left shoulder of his shirt was drenched with Jacobs blood and his bare forearms bore even more smears. 

"He's alright Vane isn't he?" You looked up at him from your chair as he took the liquor. Vane looked at Edward, his grave expression didn't lie 

"Well he's in the best hands lass, Kenways lucky to have a good surgeon" his voice deep and guttural, lifting his tumbler he drank deeply from it, much like a thirsty child would gulp down water. He gasped as the thick sweet liquor kicked at his chest as it went down.

"What happened Lass?" Questioned Edward softly as he passed you a tumbler of rum, he pulled at the chair next to you, it made a loud scraping noise as it dragged along the wooden floor. 

"We we followed" You replied quietly, lifting your drink sipping at its potent contents 

"Aye, .......how many of them were there?" Asked Edward, slowly lowering himself into the chair next to you, he placed his forearms onto his knees and leant forward. 

"Two......."You muttered quietly looking up "They must have seen us leave Harbourmasters, they knew Jacob had the money pouch, if he'd have put it away before he left, none of this would have happened......" 

"Remember anything about em lass?" Growled Vane, he lowered himself in another chair opposite you and poured himself another drink.

Your eyes flicked over to him. 

"Ummmm........ they were British, ugly and they stank" You recalled best you could 

"Well that's pretty much the whole of Nassau" sighed vane drinking again. 

"Anything else lass?........anything at all?" Implored Edward

You glanced down at your tumbler, tracing your thumb around its rim as you frantically tried to think, your brain was so fogged and muddled with the events of the last few hours it seemed a stupidly impossible task.

You sighed...... glancing down to the wooden floor, 

"I really can't think! I'm so sorry!" You said quietly shaking your head. you stared blankly at the floor of the cabin "I bloody told Jacob to give them the pouch..... I told him not to be so stupid......he tried to stop them, thought he knew better.... for fucks sake!" Your voice quivered as you recalled the moment of the attack. 

"Word'll get about Kenway, some one'll know something...... give it a couple of days mate" 

"I ain't waiting a couple of days Vane, this is being sorted.....ill find out who's responsible" Edward huffed deeply drinking his liquor 

"He was ginger!" You interrupted suddenly. Both pirates looked over to you. 

"He had a mot of ginger whiskers too.....proper ginger" He's the one who attacked Jacob

"And the other one?" 

"Just dark hair, shorter and fatter, I'm so sorry..... I'm shite" You replied getting noticeably upset. 

Edward reassuringly touched you knee trying to calm you. 

"Ginger you say lass?" Growled Vane leaning forward thinking. "Well that's a start Kenway, can't be too many ginger sailors in these parts"

"He was no sailor........ kept calling Jacob sailor boy......" you recalled looking over to Vane 

"When you say he was British lass, he didn't have a cockney accent did he?" 

"Yes Vane..... Thinking about it.....yes they both did" You replied more brightly 

"Know him Vane?" Enquired Edward 

"Aye, just reckon I might........ theres a bloke who lives other side of Nassau, nasty piece of work........you won't see him in The Avery though, got a deep seated dislike for sailors. He goes by the name of Tom on the account of his gingerness" He gestured his hand in front of his chin.

"Know where we might find him?" Asked Edward 

"Well, with a pouch full of coin.... my guess is he's either at the tavern or the whorehouse" 

Edward pushed himself from his chair and walked over to his desk, grasping his swords from its surface he pushed them loudly into their sheathing, they secured into their housing with a reassuring click. 

Edward downed the rest of his rum in one quick gulp. he hissed through clenched teeth as it made its way down.

"Then I think Ginger Tom needs a visit, what do you reckon Vane?" 

Vanes face broke into a wide smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby Reds as it was fondly referred to locally, was a large disreputable gentlemen's establishment located at the far side of Nassau

It's owner Ruby was a pretty, rosebud of a lady, short in stature and slightly older in her years but well versed in everything life had thrown at her. A toughened Yorkshire woman with fiery red hair and an equally fiery temper when needed, she feared no man and was hardened to their sometimes infantile behaviour . Somewhat of an enigma, She fled England some fifteen years earlier under sketchy circumstances that she'd never discussed with anyone. 

She was an approachable softly spoken woman who couldn't help but mother a lot of the younger sailors who visited, regular punters held an utmost respect for her, mainly because she turned a blind eye to what went on under her roof and didn't divulge anything that she ever heard talked about.

She prided herself on the beautiful girls that worked for her and liked to think her establishment slightly more salubrious than others in the area marketing it as such, but at the end of the day, there really was no dressing it up, it was a knocking shop pure and simple. Men went there and paid for women.

Edward and Vane walked loudly up the few wooden steps to get to Ruby Red's frontage, the red glassed lantern that hung outside the door swung slowly in the breeze that whipped quickly around the street's frontages, it's loud squeak echoed down the now deserted streets. The red glow it cast danced quick shadows across the wooden veranda they now walked across.

Edward grasped firmly at the door handle and pushed it open quickly , its worn sea salt kissed hinges creaked their familiar groan announcing a new customer as they'd announced countless customers times before. 

"Captain Kenway!" Gasped Ruby as she shot from her seat behind a small wooden table positioned in the foyer. She glided quickly over to the door to where the two Pirates now stood. It was a small inviting room lined with dark red, somewhat oppressive flocked wall covering and bowls of overly strong sweet smelling incense that kicked violently at the back of the nostrils.

Vane closed the door gently behind them, it clicked quietly back into place 

"Well gents, it's good to see you!" She crooned brightly as she stood before them. A well educated lady and still very much attractive for a woman of her years, she tried to make the most of what asserts she had. 

Edward and Vane smiled broadly as she welcomed them in, she wore a low cut corseted dress over her porcelain white skin, her long auburn hair clipped up accentuated her milky complexion and perfect rouged rosebud lips, framed only by red ringlet tendrils that hung provocatively over her ample cleavage.

"Captain Vane..... The usual is it?" She asked enthusiastically, her face beaming

"Sadly no, not tonight Ruby, I'm here on business" he growled in response 

"Awww that's a shame my dear" she smiled, squeezing the top of his arm reassuringly.

"Next time eh..... and what about you Captain Kenway?....it's always a pleasure getting men of such stature here....." she transferred her gaze to Edward. 

"It's been a while Captain , I hope you're still happy with the service you receive from Ruby and you're not shopping elsewhere?" She crooned 

Vane sneered "huh!!! he's lost the use of his cock this one" 

"No Ruby" replied Edward, sneering a half cocked smile in Vanes direction " I could only ever be true to you and your girls" He smiled a wide smile 

"Ohhhh Captain Kenway.... you say the right things" she replied dropping her hand on the top of his chest 

"So..... Captain what can Ruby do for you tonight?" she said after a moment, splaying her hand on Edwards chest 

"I'm looking for a cockney" 

"Missing home lovely?" She asked sincerely "well we try and entertain requests of all kinds here my love, if it's cockney you're asking for then I can ask one of the girls to try doing a cockney for you of course..... BUT........if it were a Yorkshire lass you were after....... " 

Edward smiled widely amused by Ruby's need to please 

"No Ruby, I'm looking for a punter who's a cockney not a girl" he replied 

"Captain Kenway! She purred stepping closer "you know I'm duty bound by clients confidentiality" 

"Speaking of which, there were some men here the other day looking for you Captain, looked pretty important If you ask me, Spanish soldier types, very thorough" she said slowly sidling into Edward, she ran her hand under the leather strapping across his brigadine, her eyes followed her fingers as they ran along the leather seams.

"And you told them........" 

"Oh come now Captain, you know me by now......I told them nothing, Said I ain't seen you in months" she replied slowly, Moving her head close into Edwards nape 

"Ahhhh You're my favourite girl Ruby" schmoozed Edward taking out a coin from his money pouch with his forefinger and middle finger, he held it aloft In front of Ruby's face before dropping it gently down the crack of her ample cleavage 

There was a slight passionate sigh from Ruby as she closed her eyes. 

"That's a particularly stunning dress you're wearing tonight Ruby, is it new?...... it brings out the sea's sparkle in those beautiful green eyes of yours" Edward glanced down at Ruby as she sidled herself closer to the blonde pirate 

"Captain Kenway! Really? Well I errr, " she placed her hand to her chest "yes it is new, you sir have an eye.......most piss pots round here notice Jack shite....." She breathed 

"Of course I notice Ruby, takes at least ten years off you" 

"Oh captain Kenway...... if only I were ten years younger" Her eyes flicked greedily over Edward 

Vane looked on in disbelief stifling the wide smile that was creeping slowly across his face, he shook his head slowly as he watched Edward work her like a good un. 

"So then Ruby........" Edward began to mutter quietly, taking a step closer and dropping his face into hers "if someone were to be looking for a certain kind of customer....lets say someone originally from London for examples sake..... Do you know where that someone would find one?" His voice began to break into a whisper as he dipped his face close to hers. She pressed her body completely into his, her head turned. Ruby moved her lips dangerously close to Edwards and closed her eyes expecting a kiss from her blonde captain. Her bosom rose and fell as she panted passionately in the heat of the moment. 

"You smooth bastard!..............Room 2" she panted breathlessly 

"That's my girl" Smiled Edward as he straightened suddenly and began to stride away, leaving Ruby stood there eyes still closed.

"Fucks sake Kenway!" She exclaimed loudly once she realised he'd left her stood there "why do you do it.....every bloody time!!!? You'll have to wait a moment though ..... he's not long gone in" She called loudly as both pirates strode off out of the foyer and towards the staircase 

"Ooooh what's the fucking point!" She muttered to herself as she sat back down in her chair and watched both men exit the room.

"Jaysus Kenway you're fucking unbelieveable..... Do you know that?" Wheezed Vane as they both began to climb the staircase.

Edward laughed cockily 

"It's the blonde hair isn't it?,the women love the blond hair " He asked trying to make sense of it, their heavy boots echoed loudly on the wooden stairs as they both climbed to the second floor.

"Let's face it Vane,You've either got it or you ain't mate....... I can give you some pointers if you wish" laughed Edward turning momentarily as the both trudged up noisily.

"I don't do so bad myself......"

"Of course you don't Vane, they're quite simply beating the door down to get to you eh" He laughed condescendingly 

"Fuck off Kenway" He replied as they both reached the top of the stairs 

The corridor opened out before them, dimly lit with small lanterns lining it's walls either side. Half a dozen wooden doors remained firmly shut. Behind them small, sparsely decorated rooms where men could spend an hour and pay over the odds to forget their woes. Its walls had the same vile wall covering as downstairs, it was a corridor both men were more than familiar with. 

"Room 2, then Kenway" Sighed Vane loudly

"Aye! Let's get this done Vane.....eh" smirked Edward as he began to walk down the corridor, Vane right behind him. Their heavy booted foot steps muffled by the thread bare, well trodden carpet that covered the old creaky floorboards.

They came to a stop outside room two, the sounds of coition inside clearly audible.

"Ready?" Asked Edward notioning his head inside 

"What now? You ain't going to let the poor bastard finish first?" Asked Vane 

No soon as Vane had finished his words, Edward lifted his leg and booted fiercely at the door, it burst violently open announcing their arrival.

Inside on the large wooden bed located central to the room, a beautiful dark haired wench rode feverishly on top of a rather dumpy ordinary looking man, her hands splayed across his hair smattered chest. 

The door banged loudly against the wall behind it, stopping the couple instantaneously. Realising two rather burlish looking men were stood at the rooms entrance, the young girl squealed loudly and grasped frantically at the sheet on top of the bed, she quickly wrapped it around her perfect form and climbed quickly off the male. 

Edward and Vane entered slowly into the room, their heels scuffing loudly on the wooden floorboards as they moved. Walking passed the girl, Edward slowly examined her up and down. She pulled the crisp cotton sheet tighter around her body and inched backwards away from him. Her back now pressed firmly against the wall, she quivered nervously.

"Relax love" Smiled Edward coldly.

Vane closed the door behind them. 

"What's the fucking meaning of this?" The male exclaimed loudly, pushing himself slowly up the bed.

"Yeah....I'm sorry to interrupt mate" replied Edward as he perched slowly down on the edge of the bed. 

"Although.........." Edward glanced down at the mans flaccid member "don't look like we've interrupted much" He sneered 

The male placed his hands over his cock covering his modesty. 

"What is it you want?" He asked angrily 

"A little bird tells me that you were involved in an incident earlier today near to the market involving 'Tom'" Edward said confidently 

The male shifted uncomfortably, his eyes skipping quickly between Edward and Vane who was now stood behind him. 

"I......I really don't know what your talking about mate" He replied, his cockney accent now clear to hear. 

"Ooooh come now mate, see I reckon you do......in fact I'm willing to bet your life you know exactly what I'm talking about......am I right?" Edward flicked his wrist quickly extending one of his hidden blades. He lifted his forearm slightly, slowly turning his wrist so the male could see it's blade clearly, the nearby lantern light bounced off its steely surface.

He shifted nervously on the bed once more and swallowed 

"I didn't want anything to do with it.....honestly.....it was Tom that made me do it........ please don't kill me, I'll tell you what you need to know!" He pleaded desperately 

"There you go mate, it's amazing what you can remember when helped a little eh" replied Edward, he flexed his wrist once more retracting the blade, it housed with a loud 'chink' noise.

"Mate.....i can promise you, cross my heart, I won't kill you if you tell us all we want to know" Edward smiled. 

The man breathed a sigh of relief, nodding quickly he smiled anxiously.

"I want you to tell me where we can find Tom" demanded Edward.

"Tom? He's in the Red Lion.... or at least he was half an hour ago, he's pretty pissed so you may not get too much from him" He explained nervously 

"Good man!" Edward nodded "see that wasn't too hard was it" 

"How did you know It was me?" The male asked 

Edward glanced over to the girl stood in the corner of the room, her sheet still pulled tightly, she watched on wide eyed with a petrified look on her face.

"Let's just say someone described you down to a t...... wouldn't you say Vane?" Edward glanced briefly over his shoulder 

Recalling your description earlier Vane offered out a short laugh through his nose, his shoulders shook slightly. 

"Aye.....spot on Id say Kenway" growled Vane "what was it ugly, fat and stinks?" He questioned 

Edward laughed and nodded slightly....

"Just one more thing before we go mate" 

The mans eyes nervously flicked back to Edward 

"The lass you attacked, was it you who tore her shirt?" 

The man took a moment and nervously began to nod

"She's got cracking tits hasn't she!" Smiled Edward tilting his head.

The man laughed as he recalled your naked body. 

"Aye....Aye, she has" He laughed, more relaxed now he thought he was sharing a joke. 

Edward nodded slowly, smiling. He pushed himself slowly to his feet. 

Edward turned to Vane and without word notioned his head to the male lay on the bed. Charles Vane smiled widely stepping forward towards him, he placed his hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it noisily.

"Wait!" He called anxiously, sitting up slightly confused "you said you weren't going to kill me" 

Edward paused turning around to face him once more.

"Aye I did didn't, and I'm a man of my word mate.......I'm not going to kill you.............. He is!" Edward sneered 

The man shifted quickly up the bed pleading with Vane as he placed the point of his sword into the fleshy part of his neck. 

Edward stopped momentarily as he passed the young girl. He smiled sincerely at her as he slowly lifted his large hand and grasped at the pearl necklace around her neck... your pearl necklace.. he pulled at it gently until it fell into his hand, his eyes flicked upto her pretty face.

"How old are you?" He questioned furrowing his brow

"Sixteen Sir" She replied quietly, plainly terrified 

Edward sadly shook his head.

"Get a proper job love...... you don't want to be going this all your days...... you might want to leave now" He said quietly ushering her out of the room 

Edward walked from the room as Vane slowly forced his sword through the mans throat, the sound of guttural gargling as the man choked on his own blood was loud and clear for all to hear. 

Edward stood a moment and waited for the mans gargling to quieten signalling he was dead.

Vane emerged moments later and pulled the door to as he joined Edward outside the room, he sheathed his blood stained sword once more.

"Red lion?" Asked Vane 

"Aye.... I fancy a pint how about you?" Smiled Edward as they began to walk towards the stairs once more. 

"You're buying then Kenway" growled Vane as they both started to descend to the lower floor once more. 

Edward glanced at him, lifting his eyebrows 

"Fucks sake Kenway..... you're so tight you squeak as you walk man " He remonstrated laughing. 

Edward laughed heartily as they reached Ruby downstairs once more 

"Sorry about the mess Ruby" said Edward as he slapped two coins noisily down on the table in front of her

"Not again Kenway!" She moaned loudly glancing up to him.

"Yeah I'm sorry" He smiled trying to appease her slightly 

"It's a good job I bloody like you Kenway! I don't do this for just anyone" She exclaimed loudly grabbing the coins in her hand

"You're beautiful when you're angry Ruby do you know that!" Edward smiled 

"GET OUT KENWAY!" Shouted Ruby pointing to the door 

Edward laughed as they both made their exit.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward and Vane strode silently but purposely through the now darkened, deserted streets of Nassau,The Red Lion Tavern fixed firmly in their sights. They made quick work of the relatively short journey from Ruby Reds. 

"You been here before Vane?" Questioned Edward

"Aye..... just the once, long while back..... That was enough........tell you what Kenway, we've drunk in some shit holes in our time but this place takes the biscuit"

"That bad?" He asked, their footsteps quietened by the sandy streets 

"Aye, proper local tavern for labourers and like, don't favour strangers much" 

Edward slowly nodded his head, turning his bottom lip slightly 

"Well let's go see if we can piss a few of them off then eh Vane" he sneered with a half cocked smile as he lifted the hood of his robes and pulled it forward

Vane wheezed a hearty laugh "I like your style Kenway"

They approached the Red Lion down the sandy well trodden narrowed streets, the wind that had now picked up blew a small dirt devil across their path, it's leafy debris tip tapped noisily as it moved, dying out almost as quickly as it started. The sounds of music and singing from the tavern filled the night time stillness as they got closer. 

Stepping carefully over an unconscious reveller sleeping outside they noisily climbed the few steps that led them to the beaten wooden doors of the tavern and pushed at them slowly, the battered, weather worn door gave a deepened creak much like an old man may sigh discourteously at the arrival of unwanted guests. 

Inside, a large and dimly lit room awaited them, the soft glow from the candles and lanterns cast shadows that danced and flitted across the bare brick walls. Large wooden liquor stained tables scared with names etched into them entertained ale soaked labourers and farmers, all of them justifying each other's hardened drinking because it was the end of their day. A rough spit and sawdust kind of establishment, it was certainly a busy and lively place with an eclectic mix of punter. The noise and roar that met them as they entered was deafening, the pair stood a moment and surveyed the room around them.

Edward and Vane approached the bar at the far end of the tavern, sensing all eyes were now upon them they strode with confidence, their heels noisily scuffing the beer soaked floor boards as they slowly moved.

The licensee was a short barrel of a man, seemingly as wide as he was tall, with a smattering of greasy straggled hair, he'd observed them enter and awaited their order as they approached him. 

"Two ales" Orderd Edward as he slapped two coins noisily on the counter top, he leant forward onto his elbows as the bar man nodded and started to ready their drinks, his face partially obscured by his hood. Vane turned and leant with his back against the bar his eyes flicking quickly around looking for eye contact. 

"Friendly fucking bunch aren't they Kenway" he laughed quietly as he scanned the room.

The barman placed two wooden tankards down nosily in front of them, the froth from the top slopped over the side and pooled onto the counter top 

"We'll have no trouble here gents" Said the bar man as he collected his coins from the counter top, his fat sweaty face cut the two strangers a look.

"Don't worry, you'll get none from us" replied Edward quietly and calmly from under his hood, he gave the barman a reassuring nod. Vane shot him a perplexed look wondering exactly just what it was he had planned. 

"Ain't seen you in here before" The barman said 

"That's because we ain't been in before" Growled Vane sarcastically reaching for his drink, his battered sea worn fingers sliding slowly around the wooden tankard. 

"Yeah....well just a friendly heads up gents, they can be a funny bunch in here when they care to be, just mind yourselves.......they don't favour strangers gladly" He nodded his greasy head, flicking a quick glance around the room from under his hooded eyes.

"Thank you" nodded Edward slowly "we will" and with that the bar man turned and went about his work. 

"You'll get no trouble from us???" Vane mocked Edwards voice sarcastically " we'll pray tell......Just what is it we're here for Kenway? I ain't come to play parlour games" he growled under his breath taking his clay pipe from inside his coat.

"Relax Vane, .......we'll get our man, and if he ain't here then we'll find out where he is" he replied lifting his ale and drinking deeply from it. "Besides .....We can't go kicking off in here mate, look at them all, a tavern full of angry pissed labourers who hate sea folk! they'll wear our guts for garters" 

Vane lit his pipe from a nearby flame and drew its smoke in deeply, he slowly surveyed the room in front of him.

"So where do start then Kenway?" Asked Vane, smoke slowly escaping his mouth as he spoke, he pulled at a rogue piece of tobacco that clung stubbornly to his tongue.

"We bide our time for now Vane, take it all in" He replied

No soon as he'd finished his words that their attentions were drawn to raised voices at the far corner of the tavern. Edward straightened and turned next to Vane , they both stood backs against the bar and craned through the other drinkers to see what it was that was causing the problem. There, through the drinkers a space was beginning to clear quickly around two males squaring up to each other. One a tall, thin gent wearing dirtied, worn clothes, he wore his long black hair pulled straight back into a neatened pony tail. The other, a shorter, stockier male slightly older looking in years, he had a mop of ginger hair and full ginger beard, he appeared more drunk out of the two of the males, he swayed wildly. Both puffed their chests out and waved their arms like demented cockerels trying to outsize the other. 

"OI OI OI!!!!!" Shouted the barman from his spot, pointing across to the two males, 

"IVE ALREADY WARNED YOU ONCE TONIGHT TOM! ANYMORE OF YOUR SHITE AND YOURE OUT" He went on.

Vane cast Edward a look 

"Reckon we found our man Kenway" He growled as he lifted his pipe

"Reckon you might be right Vane" sneered Edward, his eyes boring over the males drunken form as he staggered slowly towards the bar.

Tom toppled drunkly over to where they both stood and slammed his empty tankard down on the counter top

"Another!" He barked drunkly, placing his elbows on the counter top and dropping his head quickly between his arms 

"Make this your last Tom, you've had enough tonight " The barman muttered as he took his wooden tankard away and began to refill it. 

Tom pushed himself straight from the counter, he swayed drunkly a moment trying to find his balance as he fumbled on the inside of his coat. Mumbling incoherently he took out a leather money pouch and slammed it down on the counter, its contents chinked loudly as it landed.

Vane glanced a look to Edward, made distinguishable by the harbourmasters crest branded onto the side, it was indeed the same leather pouch that had been taken from Jacob earlier that day. Tom fumbled around inside at its contents, his fingers clumsily grasping and dropping it's coins noisily.

"You want to put that pouch away as well Tom, there's many an unsavoury type around " muttered the bar tender as he put his tankard on the counter in front of him.

Tom slammed a coin down on the counter top and slid it nosily towards him, it scraped the wood as he pushed it forward with his dirtied gnarly fingers. 

"When I want your opinion I'll ask for it..... old man.......now fuck off " He spat drunkly, placing the full pouch back inside his coat. His head flopped forward a moment, his ginger mot of hair falling messily over his pale face. 

Residing himself to Toms curtness the bar tender notioned a slight shake of his head at his drunken state, picked up his coin and turned without word continuing his business.

Edward glanced slowly at Tom from underneath his hood, his face partially shadowed from the nearby light of candles stuck onto the taverns tables, he watched the mans pathetic form sway drunkly as he composed himself for his next walk across the tavern floor. Grasping at his tankard he began his unsteady journey back to his previous seat the other side of the tavern. 

Giving a tip to his head Edward gestured to Vane to follow him as he staggered away from them, they both picked up their drinks and slowly began to follow him. 

Tom drunkly snaked across the tavern, his footsteps heavy as he stomped over the wooden floor boards, his ale slopped messily over the lip of his tankard and slapped noisily onto the floor as he moved. Spotting a nearby vacant table Edward stepped wide of Tom and strode purposely passed him, firmly bumping his arm as he made his move. Toms ale crashed quickly to the floor, spilling its contents into a large frothy pool, the empty tankard spun noisily on the floorboards.

Tom watched on a moment in disbelief as his drink seeped through the cracks in the floorboards, he glanced angrily up at the two men stood beside him, his eyes hooded and heavily bloodshot.

"fucking cunts!" he drunkly shouted at them. Vane visibly annoyed by the strangers insolence cut him a stare that could have sliced through him there and then, he'd killed men back at The Avery for less and he certainly wasn't going to learn tolerance now.......not with this cockshot. He placed his hand on the handle of his sword and readied to draw it, before he'd even chance Edward quickly but discreetly pulled his hand away.

"I'm so sorry mate......just an accident " Said Edward, as he watched Tom sway angrily, He bent down slowly picking his empty tankard from the floor. 

"Let me get you another" He went on. Vane shifted his look of distaste from Tom and now glared at Edward.

"Yeah..... it's the least you can do" He slurred 

"Aye of course it is" He lifted the empty tankard towards Vane 

"Do the honours mate can you?" Vane froze and glared once again at Edward, he offered the empty vessel forward a little more gesturing for Vane to take it. Seething, Vane snatched the empty tankard from Edward 

"For fuck sake!" He muttered under his breath quietly as he turned slowly and walked towards the bar once more 

"That's it mate, lets go sit down eh" said Edward calmly as he offered his hand toward the empty table Tom was once sat at. 

"I'm not your fucking mate!" He snapped rudely back as he shuffled noisily toward the table. 

Once at the table Tom flopped drunkly down in the wooden chair he'd once been sat in, Edward lowered himself slowly into the chair opposite, placing his own drink down he pulled his chair closer, it made a loud screeching noise along the floorboards as he moved 

"You've had quite a night already by the looks of it mate?" Edward said loudly, 

"Whuh!" Growled Tom lifting his hooded bloodshot eyes towards Edward 

"You celebrating?" Asked Edward lifting his drink 

Tom began to laugh uncontrollably, his insane sounding laughter filled the tavern over the sound of the music and the nearby voices, Edward observed quietly and forced a slight smile from his lips. 

"Celebrating! That's a good one........ something like that " he eventually replied slowing his laughter.

Vane slammed the now re filled tankard down noisily on the wooden table in front of ginger Tom, it's foam head slipping over the side and slid down the outside,pooling in a ring onto the battered table top.

"Cheers!" He muttered drunkly. He lifted it immediately to his lips and drank deeply from it. 

Vane sat slowly down next to Edward and took a drink from own ale, his eyes firmly fixed on Tom, he didn't drop his glance for one second.

"What's your name mate?" Asked Edward sitting slowly back in his seat.

"Fucking told ya, I ain't your mate.......MATE" He replied sharply glancing up to Edward. 

"Ah you seem quite a decent bloke though" replied Edward quickly trying to appease the angry male, 

"For fucks sake" whispered Vane to himself, he shuffled awkwardly in his seat at Edwards amiable manner with him, it didn't sit right and knowing what he'd done earlier that day made it feel even more wrong. He took his pipe and relit it from the candle placed on the table in front of them, his face bathed in the warm glow from its small flame.

Tom dropped his drink slowly from his lips and stared at the two gents sat opposite him, his eyes flicked over them.

"I ain't seen you here before" He sneered through his discoloured rotten teeth.

"No, We're not from these parts, just passing through" Replied Edward as he drank once more from his tankard. 

Tom cast another disgusted look over Edward and Vane 

"what is it you do?" He asked

"We're farmers mate" replied Edward quickly

Tom took a deep breath in as he looked over them once again, his bloodied eyes running over and studied their attire.

"You don't look much like farmers" He replied after a moment "what's with the hood?"

"Farmer through and through....,.I'm from Wales mate.........there's sheep and hills and little else, think you'll find most Welshmen are sheep farmers.......its in our blood" 

Tom gulped deeply from his tankards contents, it's excess ran quickly from his mouth and down into his ginger beard . His eyes fell upon Vane 

"And him?!" He gestured his tankard forward pointing in Vanes general direction. 

"Him?.......... He's a farmer too, deals a lot more with pigs though, originally from Whitby this one, typical Yorkshire man through and through " smiled Edward

"A wanker then?" Wheezed Tom loudly

Vane shuffled uncomfortably and readjusted his seat once again, he had a notoriously shortened temper and this man was certainly pushing his buttons, sensing Vane could literally snap at anytime Edward cast him a glance.

"Why don't you get us some liquor in Vane" Edward suggested placing three coins down on the battered table in front of him "get the finest they've got eh....." 

Vane slowly tore his glare away from Tom and looked and Edward

"Whah?" He asked 

"Liquor Vane, I feel the need for some strong liquor, get one for our friend while you're up too" He said 

Vane stared a moment at Edward slamming his flattened hand down on the table top over the coins 

"Last fucking time Kenway!!!......."he growled grasping the coins and pushing himself up from his seat, he turned silently in distaste and strode purposely off towards the bar once more.

"You'll have to excuse my mate, his people skills wear a little thin sometimes"

Tom gulped deeply at his ale once more, he dropped his tankard noisily back down on the table. Edward watched silently on, shifting his weight he sat forward and leant on his elbows, the table creaked quietly under his weight

"That was a lot of coin you had on you earlier mate, you must be quite the man of substance eh" Edward said quietly 

There was a moment of silence between the two men

Toms eyes bore through Edward as he silently fumbled inside his coat. He pulled out his hand, in it, his small dagger that had been tucked away hidden inside his coat. He held its hilt firmly and stabbed it quickly and loudly into the table in front of them, its steely length glinted in the nearby light as it wobbled quickly from side to side, eventually slowing to a stop. Toms glare didn't drop for one second 

"Relax.....I'm not after your coin I have plenty of my own mate.... " Edward quipped lifting his hands slightly trying to calm him "just think you need to watch yourself carrying that much on you, there's some unscrupulous types around so late at night"

"Only unscrupulous sorts are sailor types and there ain't none of them round here...... Know not to come round here don't they, they know!!!!........robbing bastards" He spat angrily, his wirey ginger beard catching the spittle from his yellowed mouth as he slurred. 

"They come to Nassau...... come here and bloody take over......take all the women, the taverns, the land.....place was a half decent place before it became over run with sailors and pirates...... It was an easy place to make a coin or two.......... bastards, now the place is over run with em all.......... sea rats! Fucking hate em"

Edward watched on silently from under his hood, his piercing ice blue eyes tearing through the drunken man in front of him, he slowly turned his wooden tankard in his fingers as he listened uncomfortably. 

"Still there's one less tonight" He wheezed, beginning to laugh "should have been two but one will do" Tom guzzled the remainder of his ale, slapping his tankard down noisily after a moment, he wiped it's remains on the back of his arm

Edward stared viciously at him, his steely expression not dropping for a second. Tom glanced up drunkenly at Edward waiting for a reaction or at the very least for him to question his statement. 

"Got to give it him though, he fought back........idiot" He laughed 

"I don't think you should be telling me this mate" Edward replied sternly, his eyes still glaring, it took every last ounce of restraint he had in his body not to cut this mans throat right there and then. 

"Aye..... youngish lad he were, stupid cunt.....put up a fight he did, if he hadn't he'd probably still be alive now........stuck him with my knife didn't I, stuck him good and proper too, went deep" both men glanced momentarily at the knife still stuck in the table top before them. Tom began to laugh slightly again as he stared at it

"You ever seen the fear in a mans eyes the moment before he dies....... knowing you control everything in those few seconds, whether he lives, whether he dies.........and take it from me he looked really fucking scared.......pathetic it was,really fucking pathetic. mind you I weren't careful, just stuck him I did, his innards must have spilled all over the floor, must have been a slow end for the poor bastard....when my time comes I'll meet it with more dignity than he did. It's easy though ain't it.......to take another's life......i mean when you hate em, know what I mean....makes it easier don't it"

"Yes it does, makes it really fucking easy mate" Replied Edward his stare now falling back on Tom. 

"His bird begged him to give his money up too..... wet cow" He laughed again. "she'd have had it an'all only we was worried with all the squawking that was going on someone may have found us......pity though, would have had a go beforehand too.....I bet she'd have been really tight.......do you know what I mean" He laughed heartily and nodded a sneer at a Edward. 

Interrupting the men's conversation, Vane strode quickly towards their table once more, he slammed three small wooden beakers noisily down on the table along with a green bottle of liquor of some sort, he glared distainfully at Edward 

"Anything else sir requires? Food maybe? " He growled sarcastically

Edward clearly perturbed by the moments before vanes return just gestured to him to take a seat. 

Edward took a deep and long breath in and slowly leant forward grasping at the bottle on the table In front of him, he pulled at it's cork with his teeth and spat it noisily to his side, it bounced momentarily along the wooden floor. 

"Well.........you've had quite the day then mate" He began to pour the liquor from the bottle, it glugged noisily into the wooden tumblers, he filled each one until nearly full.

"We'll have a toast then eh" He muttered placing a charged tumbler in front of him.

Edward sucked noisily through his teeth, thinking a moment as he slowly lifted his tumbler,

"To all them that deserve a slow demise" he toasted 

"Aye! I'll fucking drink to that" called Tom loudly as all three gents drank from their liquor, Edward and Vane dropped their tumblers after a lengthy gulp leaving at least half of the liquor left, they hissed noisily as the strong liquor kicked at the back of their throats. Tom still gulped deeply. 

He slammed the empty tumbler down on the table dropping his head and gasping as the liquor burned at his chest. 

"That's some good rum" he mumbled quietly as the alcohol kicked at his gut 

Edward recharged his tumbler once more, Tom glanced up. 

"You're alright you are" he slurred pointing to Edward "I ain't so sure about him though " he slurred loudly looking at Vane, his head began to loll uncontrollably as the nights alcohol started to overtake him. 

"Pleasures all mine mate, to tell you the truth.....I ain't so sure about him either, but it's ok" replied Edward forcing a smile, he lifted his tumbler once more indicating another toast, Tom joined him and lifted his drink once again, knocking it right the way back he gulped deeply at its contents, once finished he slammed the empty vessel down noisily once again. 

"Come on Kenway....."Vane muttered quietly to Edward under his breath "lets get this done or are you wanting a game of cards with your new friend eh, I'm growing tired of his bullshit, he's lucky his gullet's not hanging halfway down his chest by now " 

"What's he saying?" Tom shouted across the table 

Edward picked up the bottle once more and recharged all three tumblers.

"He's saying we could do with another drink mate" Edward placed the bottle once more on the table top and lifted his charged drink once more

"Yeah well....first sensible thing he's said so far that......don't say much do ya, can't say I care too much for ya to be honest"

Vane shuffled slightly in his chair, Edward looked closely on

"Oh I can say plenty when I need to mate.......I'm usually more of a do-er not like softy bollocks here, can't be doing with idle chit chat........oh and by the way..... the feelings mutual mate, too much more of that and I'll gladly show you" he growled deeply as he lifted his drink to his lips. 

Edward gestured to Tom drink up, once again Tom lifted his drink making short work of the contents inside, he slurped noisily and drunkly dropped his empty cup to the table, he groaned deeply as the alcohol kicked deeply at his gut.

"One more for the road" Tom shouted as his head rolled carelessly around his shoulders 

"One more for the road" Replied Edward quietly, filling Toms cup to the brim once more, he smiled a half cocked smile as he poured. 

Edward and Vane lifted their drinks again and drank frugally from them, keeping one eye on Tom as he threw the liquor to the back of his throat once more, he gasped loudly and smacked his lips as he finished up. His head rolled uncontrollably 

" You think it's hot in here?" He questioned suddenly looking at Edward and Vane, his eyes darted quickly between them "I've gone very warm........"his breathing became deep and slightly laboured as his cheeks reddened . "I'm just going to rest my head here a moment gents......ill be with you in five, then we'll continue our celebrations" his words tapered off as he dropped his head quickly onto the table top in front, it hit with a dull but loud thud. Edward slowly got to his feet, placing one hand down he leant across the table and gave Toms head a firm shove, his head rolled slightly so they could see his face. His eyes were firmly shut and his mouth was wide open, he was clearly now sleeping it all off

"Thank fuck for that Kenway........I couldn't listen much longer to that mans bollocks.....that there is the luckiest man alive..... do you know that!" 

"Aye! Although not for too much longer Vane" Replied Edward lowering himself slowly back to his seat, his lifted his tumbler and drank what was left from its bottom. 

"Damn waste of fine rum too " Vane muttered "So, what's the plan then Kenway, we do him now while he sleeps or outside, Id favour here, leave him for someone else to clean up....there's less mess that way eh" 

Edward drew his rum back slowly over his tongue, savouring it's fine and nectar sweet taste. He smacked his lips loudly as he swallowed it down. 

"Neither!" He replied thinking on it 

"What? Questioned Vane, he furrowed his brow as he looked at Edward "don't tell me you've gone soft for him Kenway.......bastard needs killin, if you ain't up for the job in hand then I'll gladly do it mate" 

"We take him back to the Jackdaw........I want a bit of fun with this one Vane" Edward smiled a half cocked smile as he recharged his drink once more.


	9. Chapter 9

The strong morning sun poured through the leaded windows at the far end of Edwards quarters projecting their criss crossed patterns across the darkened wooden floorboards. You fluttered your eyes slowly open, they felt uncomfortably heavy and hooded and took a moment or two before you were able to focus properly on your surroundings.

Lying motionless, wrapped within the cool crisp cotton sheets on Edwards bed, you stared vacantly at the ceiling above you and attempted to collect your thoughts a moment. The raw events of the previous day elbowed their way to the forefront of your mind and made your stomach twist once more as you recalled and mulled over what had happened. 

You'd done little else but replay it over in your head, time and time again since the previous night, you'd tortured yourself of possible 'what ifs' and different outcomes until first light eventually tapped quietly at the window when you must have eventually succumbed to sleep.

Shifting over slowly in Edwards bed, something caught your eye on the pillow next to where you lay, you caught it just on the periphery on your vision, not knowing what it was so close to you made your body freeze for a second in fear, it was fair to say you'd been a little on edge since the previous day's events. Furrowing your brow you turned to see what it was, the crisp cotton sheets wrapped around your form rustled loudly as you pushed yourself to your elbows.

Realising what it was tugged the corners of your mouth into the first suggestions of a smile. There on the white cotton pillow next to where you'd slept lay a large perfect red lily. It was one of your favourite flowers that grew wild in the Bahamas, you'd always admired it's beauty when you'd seen them grow sporadically in the streets and fields , your fondness of the flower when you pointed them out was usually met with a half cocked smile and a slight shake of the head from Edward, he'd been so used to having hairy arsed sailors around for so long that your adoration of such a simple thing amused him slightly. you'd never thought he'd taken too much notice but you'd obviously been wrong. 

Upon closer inspection of the flower you noticed something draped gently over it, there interlaced through its delicate petals was a slim chain, a small simple pearl lay in its centre, you instantly recognised it....it was your necklace, the one that had been taken from you the day before.

A larger smile crept across your face as you realised he must have come in and placed it there while you'd slept.Edward certainly wasn't one usually for over romantic gesture or soft sentiment, a cheeky lopsided smirk, a knowingly coy wink and a firm squeeze of your arse cheek was usually more his style, but he did have his moments and when he did, it was enough to melt your heart because you knew he felt slightly incompetent and awkward sometimes about the whole susceptibility of showing his softer side, you knew it didn't come naturally to him. 

Pushing yourself into seated position you glanced around his quarters for a moment, it all looked as it did before you climbed into bed last night, your bloodied shirt still lay on the floor where it had dropped, the drinks you'd had still sat unfinished on the table. everything seemingly the same, except for one thing, The Jackdaw was travelling and at a fast pace as well. you didn't recall Edward talking of any impending work anywhere, quite the contrary in fact he'd spoken only recently about some work he needed to discuss with Thatch and how he was awaiting his return to Nassau. Something just didn't sit quite right.

 

*

 

The Jackdaw powered effortlessly and quickly through the large swell of the sapphire blue Caribbean sea, the waves slapped loudly at its hull as it sped quickly along. There was a strong wind that morning blowing at the ships huge canvas sails, so much so they snapped and billowed loudly as it gathered more speed . The sun so strong, it's light bounced and glittered like diamonds off the tops of the swell. It was indeed a fine and perfect day to be sailing.

Adewale stood at the ships wheel and steered the large ship carefully on its carefully chosen course, A course that Edward had discussed at length with him earlier that morning before setting sail, the crew unaware of their destination, busied themselves as usual around deck with their chores, 

Edward sat on a large water barrel next to the main mast on deck, he been there a while. He and Vane had returned to the ship in the early hours of that morning just before first light and had tied Tom tightly to the main mast and there was where he'd stayed until now, sleeping his alcohol off. 

Signalling to a nearby deck hand, Edward watched on as he lifted a wooden pail full of water and threw it over Tom, its contents slapped loudly against him and hit the deck behind him with a loud splash.

Tom gasped loudly for air as he rolled his head and gave a guttural moan as the water ran from his face and onto his now soaked torso.

"Morning mate" Edward said brightly with a smile, 

Tom slowly lifted his head, his face had taken an apparent beating since the previous nights festivities, his eyes swollen and bloodied, they struggled to open as he surveyed his surroundings. He spat the water noisily from his lips as it poured from his face. 

"Yeah....sorry about the face mate" Edward gestured his hand in front of his face "you were a little unsteady on your feet last night, kept falling over....... you fell into my mates foot a couple of times.... careless that eh" 

Tom didn't answer, his head lolled as he looked around deck still tried to make sense of what was going on or where he was. 

"Yeah......I'm sorry, I told you a little white lie last night mate" Edward picked up an apple that had been sat next to him on the barrel, in his other hand he took a firm hold of the dagger he'd taken from Tom before he'd been bound to the mast. He began to slice slowly into the apple

"I don't like to lie but I am,......... Ooooo what was it you said....... sailor scum wasn't it" Edward smiled as he placed a slice of apple into his mouth and chewed loudly 

"Yeah..... see you were so rude about us last night thought I'd bring you back to my ship to meet some of my lovely crew....... Wanted to show you how welcoming we all are, ain't that nice of me " he smiled sarcastically as he sliced again at the apple, he lifted it and chewed noisily 

Edward smacked his lips as the juice filled his mouth 

"I wanted you to meet two of my crew in particular" He smiled.

Tom looked up best as he could through his swollen eyes at Edward, his wet ginger hair hung dankly in front of his face.

Edward placed the apple down momentarily and dipped his hand inside his robes, he brought out the leather money pouch that Tom had taken from Jacob the previous day. 

"Oh! Incidentally, I've had my pouch back mate, hope you don't mind but seeing as it was my money and all that......its a little on the light side but I'm willing to over look that........ see ain't I nice?, See how you got us all wrong" Edward gave a sneer

Edward paused a moment

"By the way.....That sailor you said you killed yesterday......... you didn't, he's very much still with us and below deck mate, thankfully for us that is, he's a damn fine crew man is Jacob, thought you'd like to know, didn't want you worrying or anything" 

"What's up? Lost your voice? .......You had plenty to say last night mate........"

"Fuck off" Tom spat viscously, dropping his head down once more. 

"Now now, that's not very nice...... I've been quite the gent, and when you think about it I never actually lied to you....... I was actually a sheep farmer from Wales you know, I just forgot to tell you the rest"

Tom didn't reply, he stood motionless, arms still bound tightly behind the large ships mast.

"Life on board a ships alright though mate, I think you'll like it, there's plenty of time for games and such......" Edward smiled "and as our guest Id like you to join in with a game I used to play back in Wales, course I haven't played it a while so I may be a little rusty but that's an advantage to you eh" Edward smiled 

"How's your target practice?" He asked 

Tom glanced up once again refusing to answer, he glared angrily at Edward.

"Ok..... the aim of the game is to throw your knife as close to the target as possible without hitting it, I used to be champ in our village but I warn you I'm a little rusty.......... ok I'll go first" He smiled 

Edward got to his feet and took hold of Toms dagger he'd been slicing the apple with, he held it firmly by its blade. standing in front of the mast he lifted his arm back and flicked the knife forward, it span quickly from his hand and landed with a loud thud into the mast above Toms head. There was a loud cheer from some of the crew who'd unbeknown to Edward had been watching on. Edward smiled goofily 

"Still got it mate" he said triumphantly to himself striding towards the mast, he firmly pulled the dagger, releasing it from the woods grip.

"Your turn!" He said brightly waiting a moment.

Tom glared at Edward once again 

"Oh you don't want a go?...... Ok my turn again then" He smiled taking his spot once again. 

He slowly lifted his hand once again, blade in hand he threw the dagger. This time it thwonked into the masts wood just to the side of Toms ear, he quickly moved his head flinching as the steel blade wobbled upon impact.

"Oooooo closer this time" Said Edward pleased with his throw, it was met again with sounds of adoration and whoops from the crew. This time one of the deck hands ran and collected the dagger from the wood, he pulled it out firmly and quickly returned it back to Edward hoping he'd throw it again, much like a dog playing fetch. 

Edward held the dagger up once again and offered it again to Tom

"Still don't want to play mate?" He asked "you don't mind if we continue though eh" 

Tom turned his head and looked away in disgust

Edward lifted the dagger for a third time, closing one eye as he focused on his aim. He pulled back his arm and threw again, just as he was about to let go of the blade the doors to his cabin opened and he stood straight, the blade hurtled through the air and hit Tom in the shoulder. The long steely blade pierced his skin with a sickening squelching sound and had landed so deeply it entered the wood behind. Tom screamed loudly as blood began to pump from his shoulder.

There was a mixture of loud groans and cheers from the crew as more had gathered to watch what was going on. 

"Sorry mate, I did say I was a little rusty" Edward smiled, a little preoccupied now as he'd seen you slowly emerge from the door of his quarters. 

He strode quickly passed Tom towards the doors of his quarters pulling the dagger from his shoulder as he went, Tom shouted loudly with the pain as Edward pulled in quite a haphazardly manner, the wound began to pump blood feaverishly.

"Lass" He smiled as he approached you "How are you feeling" He asked coming to a stop just in front of you 

You smiled "Thank you Edward, aye I'm feeling a little better" you replied glancing over his shoulder, you craned to see what it was everyone was so preoccupied with.

"What's that?" You asked, your eyes flicking around the deck

Edwards thoughts seemingly snapped quickly back as he looked at you 

"Ah lass" He replied excitedly "I've got something to show you" He said smiling like a child 

"Come" Edward placed his arm under the crease if your elbow and quickly ushered you over to where Tom was bound, Edward stood you directly in front of him and stood back

You glanced at the males figure, Furrowing your brow you couldn't quite make out who it was or why whoever it was was there. The man's form slumped forward with blood oozing from the wound on his shoulder

"Tom.... this is ummmmm the wet cow..... I think it was you called her last night" Edward said 

Tom lifted his battered face once more, his beaten and pained eyes looked directly into yours. Realising who it was you froze to your spot, heart pounding out your chest your stomach began to somersault at the mere sight of him stood in front you. There was a silence as Edward and the rest of the crew awaited your response

Your breathing became heavier as the adrenalin began to course quickly through your veins and seemingly ooze through your skin pricking at you like white hot needles. You couldn't speak even if you knew what to say, you'd been pondering over such a situation all night and now it was here, you were totally useless which angered you more still.

"Lass" said Edward quietly unnerved slightly that you'd not responded yet 

Your eyes flicked quickly around the crew who'd gathered around you, you couldn't fight the sick feeling that had began to pool in your gut any longer. Your breathing became deeper still and you'd now become aware you'd clenched your teeth tightly.

Bending, you picked up a substantial piece of wooden battening that was at your feet, it was usually used to batten the sails down when the ship was in dock. you grasped it tightly in your hand, so tightly in fact, the wooden corners pinched and began to cut at the creases of your fingers. without giving it a moments thought you strode quickly towards Tom, the last thing you remember was his pathetically already beaten face looking at you before you wrapped the battening around his head. It made a sickening dull thud sound as it connected with his skull. You gasped loudly your release as you swung again and again each time harder than the time before, the crew cheered loudly egging you on but you couldn't hear them, you were so caught up in your own thoughts.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!!!!" Edward shouted loudly lurching forward towards you, he wrapped his arm quickly around your waist and pulled you backwards. unable to reach him any longer with your battening you gave a couple of last ditched attempts to swing out at him with your legs, your feet connecting briefly before you were pulled away and quickly down the deck

"Let me go Kenway" you shouted, dropping the battening loudly on the deck, you struggled desperately pulling against his arm. You glanced at Tom as you were pulled backwards, he stood, his head bowed low now unconscious. The sounds of the crews laughing and cheering rang in your ears 

"I can't do that lass I'm sorry" Replied Edward puffing as he fought to stop you pulling his grip loose. He carried you backwards, you grasped desperately at his arm pulling it trying to get him to release.

Edward dipped quickly opening the hatch on deck and swung it open, it fell open against the decks top with a loud thud. he pulled you quickly down the stairs. 

"Fucking let me go Edward" you shouted louder this time, you tried to grasp out at anything on the way to stop him taking you any further. You eventually made the bottom of the steep stairs 

Edward chose to ignore your pleas and marched you still struggling through the galley and into the empty crews quarters, as soon as you were both safely inside he let you go 

You staggered momentarily backwards and and quickly turned getting to your feet, Edward was stood in the doorway. His large muscular form filled the relatively small door space, he'd braced both arms on the door jar stopping you from leaving 

You strode purposely towards him in an attempt to get through the door, it was no good whichever side you tried to get passed him on he shifted his body so there was no longer a gap

"Let me fucking at him Kenway......im going to kill the bastard" You said angrily as you side stepped once again and was blocked by Edward. 

"Just calm down lass" Edward replied 

"Just CALM down" you shouted angrily   
"Edward, there's the man that left Jacob for dead and stole your money, I've sat crying myself stupid all night frightened to go to sleep because every time I close my eyes I see his face......and you tell me to be calm!" 

Frustrated he wasn't letting you anywhere you pushed firmly at his chest. 

"I know, I know..... Listen I've sat and listened to his bullshit most of the night, and believe me lass it's been bloody hard not to kill him there and then ........ But What's the point in killing him so pissed drunk he doesn't know where his is though lass, I want him to think on what he's done eh, so calm for now.........he'll get what's coming" He smiled a half cocked satisfied smile 

You dropped your eye line and breathed deeply trying to snatch your breath from your anger once more, you felt yourself beginning to calm slightly. 

"Fuck me lass......remind me never to get on your wrong side Jaysus" Edward laughed, his eyes glinting playfully as he smiled. 

You glanced up and laughed half a laugh realising how you must have looked, you'd never really had much of a temper on you before but now you fully understood what it was to lose it. 

"How's Jacob" you asked quietly 

"Aye, he's doing alright by all accounts, not quite out of the woods yet but he's still with us, which is good eh" Edward smiled 

"Come here" He said quietly 

You walked slowly towards him, he placed his index finger under your chin, lifting your jawline so he could see your face 

"You have quite the set of shiners coming there lass" he said examining your eyes which were beginning to blacken "in fact reckon I'd be proud of them ones myself" He smiled, your eyes skipped over his face drinking in his looks 

"Did you get my present?" He continued gently 

"Yes, Edward Thank you" you smiled sinking comfortably into his gaze

He lowered his face slowly closer to yours, happy that he'd managed to please you.

"You see, not everything goes in one ear and out the other side" He whispered, with his finger still under your chin he lifted your lips closer to his, you closed your eyes and felt his warm soft lips press slowly and hesitantly into yours. Edward brought his hand to the side of your face and gently cupped your soft cheek, his rough worked hand grazed lightly as he ran his thumb slowly across your skin. You began to return his warm kiss, slowly to begin with, lifting your own hand and placing it around the back of his neck, you clawed a handful of his blonde hair as your kiss quickened.

"LAND AHOY CAPN" 

Edward breathed a deep sigh as he pulled slowly from your embrace, his mouth pulled into a smirk while his playful eyes darted over your face. 

"Typical!" he breathed, He dove quickly back in for another kiss, this time landing it noisily on your lips

"Get some rest and stay below deck for the time being lass, I don't want you knocking ginger balls into next week again just yet ok" 

You smiled and nodded your head. Edward turned and began to walk from the crews quarters 

"You didn't say where we're going Edward" you called loudly after him 

"No I didn't.....did I" He laughed back as he disappeared into the galley and up the stairs once more to deck.


	10. Chapter 10

The Jackdaw had moored at Cayo Island and idled away in the lazy afternoon sunshine for a few hours, a pretty little uninhabited location bordered one side by tall stark cliff edge it's small dense jungle trailed down to its other side to a wide Palm fringed beach, it's sand as white and pure as snow, the azure waters lapped gently at its shores.

Edward sat on the sandy beach looking out to sea, the deepened orangey hue of the sun indicated sunset wasn't too far away. Taking   
a deep breath in he drank in the beauty of his surroundings, arms rested on his knees he swung a bottle of rum gently back and forth in his fingers, its contents swirled nosily around the glass. He lifted it momentarily and took a deep gulp from it, hissing as the liquor burned as he swallowed. 

There was a quiet groan that came from the sand to his side, he smacked his lips and glanced down. The groan came from Tom, he'd been brought ashore earlier that afternoon by the crew, Edward had ordered them to dig a substantial deep hole, deep enough to place him in chest height, around his unconscious body the sand was replaced and packed tightly down. 

"Alright mate" Edward said glancing down to him as he began to stir.

He slowly fluttered open his swollen eyes, confused he began to look around at his surroundings. 

"How's your head?" Asked Edward brightly looking down at him, Tom didn't reply 

"She's hot headed at times that lass," He smiled "but Christ! She even took me by surprise earlier..... good job i pulled her off, she'd have no doubt knocked your bloody head off your shoulders with that battening" He laughed 

"Should have bloody let her" Tom mumbled quietly 

Surprised that he'd replied, Edward glanced down at him

"Now where's the fun in that?" Edward replied lifting his bottle and drinking from it, the liquor inside splashed loudly against the inside.

"Is that all I've become to you?......." Tom mumbled quietly "a bit of fun to torment? Enjoy pulling the legs from a fucking spider do ya?"

Edward turned his bottom lip a moment and began to shake his head slightly, he gave a half cocked smile 

"No, you have me all wrong mate......... Now that would be barbaric," Edward paused a moment "spiders are nice creatures....... you on the other hand......you're really something else" He sneered

"How did you know where to find me?" Asked Tom after a moment 

"Let's just say a little bird told us.....just before he met with a nasty accident.....unfortunate that isn't it" Edward smiled lifting the green bottle to his lips and drinking deeply from it a moment, he dropped it and offered it towards Tom. Remembering Toms arms where firmly compacted in sand, he gave out a small laugh 

"Sorry mate, I forgot" He smiled

"Seth! that bloody gob shite, squeal soon as look at ya that one" Tom muttered 

"Yeah! It wasn't difficult, got no morales ..... You should choose your mates more carefully.....well you should have" He replied. 

Edward leant back slightly in the sand pulling his knees up closer, he took another deep breath in and surveyed the horizon, the only sound that could be heard was the gently break of the waves on the sand and the occasional squawk of a roosting bird from the trees. 

"Ahhhh it's beautiful mate isn't it........ what better view could you ever wish to have? He said

Tom took a moment and glanced best he could 

"See I feel sorry for likes of you, people like you are so caught up with your little lives on shore you miss all of this, all this goes on and you bloody miss it.......see Id never want your kind of life again mate......shovelling animal shit and scraping together enough coin to live," 

"And your life is so bloody perfect is it? Tom spat angrily

"Aye.....aye it is......I live how I like and I take what I bloody well please, sounds pretty perfect to me" Edward replied drinking from his bottle once more, he hissed quietly as the liquor kicked at his throat.

"And what happens when you're eventually caught.....you can't do this forever, they'll catch up with you sooner or later" 

"No, no I can't..... but I don't intend to get caught so I don't overly worry mate" Edward glanced down again smiling goofily at him. 

"So why have you bought me here" Tom returned his glance through his swollen eyes.

Edward took a deep breath in and breathed slowly out drinking in his surroundings 

"Now there's a question!.......... Well other than the fact it's bloody beautiful here, this island has one of the strongest tidal currents in this area, once sea turns it takes about an hour and a half before high tide hits somewhere by that large tree trunk back there " He glanced over his shoulder behind him and pointed in that general direction.

"Sadly, I shall be long gone by then...... but you're going to have a ring side view of it when it does come in" 

Tom dropped his head slightly hearing of his fate

"And are there any ships come by ever?" 

Edward started to laugh as he drank again from his bottle, he slowed his laugh as he began to gulp.

"What here?....... "He smacked his lips "No, you're at what's known as the arse end of nowhere mate.....theres no ships come this way ever"

Tom wriggled quickly a moment trying desperately to free himself 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you...... you'll never free yourself and wriggling just packs the sand down more......you'll break your ribs if you're not careful" 

"You bastard!......How do you sleep at night" Tom spat angrily gasping for breath

"Me?? Quite easily mate...... see it's quite easy to kill someone when you hate them........isn't that right" He smiled leaning into him, recalling what Tom had said the previous evening.

"Right" Edward sighed loudly pushing himself to his feet "can't sit here all night.....not like you eh, I've got things to be getting on with" He smiled 

Tom looked desperately up as Edward wiped the sand from his breeches 

"Please don't...... I have money.......I can give you plenty of money" he pleaded 

"I have my own money mate, it's not your money I want" Edward replied dryly as he began to walk slowly away, his feet sinking through the soft sand as we went.

"Please....please don't leave me.... I'll do anything.....anything honestly....please I'm begging you....." Tom desperately sobbed loudly after him 

Edward stopped dead and turned round slowly on the spot to face him 

"Please! " He said once again, quieter this time thinking Edward was beginning to soften to his pleas 

"Last night you told me you'd be dignified when it was your time to go........I'm not seeing much dignity at the moment mate" Edward replied

Tom sobbed, the tears fell from his eyes. 

"Oh.... I guess one last thing before I go......we should have a toast" said Edward smiling lifting his bottle of liquor 

"Now let's see....... to all of them who deserve a slow demise" He added lifting his bottle aloft before drinking deeply from it.

He smacked his lips loudly, wiping the liquors excess onto his cotton cuff. 

"Can't say it's been a pleasure...." He turned and walked slowly towards the shore and back to The Jackdaw, Toms sobs ringing in his ears as he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Nassau   
2 weeks later 

 

It was early evening in Nassau harbour and you along with the rest of the Jackdaws crew had all gathered below deck for your evening meal. It had been a long and exhausting day carrying out cleaning and repairs on board the ship, Edward was a fair captain but when it came to his ship he demanded organisation and order.

Meal times on board The Jackdaw were usually a noisy and busy affair at the best of times, everyone sitting round the beaten wooden tables in the galley below deck, recalling lewd stories and telling the dirtiest jokes they knew to one another. The crew had come to hold a lot of respect for you since you joined them, seemingly protecting you from such lewdness and bad language from strangers but somehow in their company, not only was it was acceptable but more often than not, it was the norm. They treated you pretty much as one of them, you were one of the lads, and this you'd come to love.

"Captains below deck!" Shouted one of the crewmen loudly as Edward walked slowly into the dimly lit galley area, there was a slight quietening from the crew as he entered and scanned around the room.

"It's alright lads........as you were" he smiled as he scuffed slowly across the beaten wooden floor, the noise level and laughter began to rise once more.

You were sat at the end of one of the benches and continued to aimlessly push your stew around your plate, quietly distanced by your thoughts. Having filled a large wooden bowl full of steaming stew from the nearby saucepan bubbling away, Edward made his way over to where you sat.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked standing in front of you, lifting your head from your hand you glanced slowly up from the table top and with a half cocked smile quietly shook your head.

He lowered his bowl to the table with a loud thud and he stepped over the wooden bench, sitting his muscular frame down in front of you, without delay he tucked quickly into his sustenance. 

"You going to eat that or just stare at it all night?" He said watching you as he ate.

You dropped the small wooden spoon down onto the plate and pushed it noisily away from you.

"I'm not hungry" You replied quietly sitting up. 

"What like you weren't hungry yesterday or the day before...... you'll make yourself Ill woman, you've got to eat, we need you on deck, I need you on deck" Edward replied taking another mouthful, his eyes flicking over you.

You were quiet.

"Been worried about you the last few days lass........ everything ok?" He asked as he paused momentarily between mouthfuls

"Aye Edward" You replied quickly "why shouldn't it be?" 

"Because you don't seem yourself lass not sickening for anything?" he asked sincerely 

"No Edward" You smiled warmly, touched that he'd seemingly taken an interest in your welfare of late "No,I'm just fine" 

"Good" He smiled widely before shovelling in another full spoon of stew, he chewed quickly.

"WHOS COMING FOR A FEW ALES TONIGHT THEN LADS?" He shouted loudly across the table, he was met by a raucous chorus of "ayes!" In return 

Laughing at their response, Edward turned once more to you 

"I'm meeting Thatch later lass, are you coming to The Avery with the lads? 

"I don't think so" you replied quietly "...... I'm going to stay on board Edward, I favour an early night" 

Edward stopped mid chew and glanced up at you 

"Oh come now lass, it'll be a good night....."he mumbled loudly, mouth full 

You hesitated momentarily losing yourself in his Icey blue eyes, the nearby lantern light made them glint and twinkle brightly 

"Listen...... You can't let a tosspot like that Tom ruin your life lass, it's too short as it is" he smiled "besides....." he continued quieter "I'll be there and I'll not see anything happen to you, I can promise you that" 

You broke eye contact with him glancing down at the table top, in that second you realised he knew you probably far more than you had given him credit for, if truth be known you hadn't wanted to go to The Avery...in fact that was the last place you really wanted to go given the crowds and all the noise. The idea of a busy and bustling place full of drunken unstable minded men made your stomach freeze and your blood run cold

"That's it isn't it......I knew it, see I'm finally learning how you women think," he smiled a goofy smile, seemingly pleased with himself

"Reckon you can't dwell too much on the past lass, put it behind you. life's a short but merry one eh?"

Edward glanced briefly around the table where he sat to make sure no one was listening. 

"Besides, it's been weeks since I've seen you properly......... Not spending time alone with you.......It's driving me mad!" He whispered quietly leaning into you so no one else could hear his words his eyes darting momentarily around the table, the crew still oblivious, continued their stories nosily.

"I don't know.....we could leave Avery early after I'm done with Thatch.......go for a walk along the beach, no one will know ....I just need to see you lass.... Speak with you......be with you.......alone" He cast a lopsided smirk gaining eye contact once more.

His words warmed you, 

"I know It's truth you speak Edward, and it's driving me mad not being able to see you too, next time....I promise" you smiled 

"Aye.... well I'll make sure you do next time eh" he jested throwing you a cheeky wink

Just at that moment there was a loud cheer erupt from the crew around the table. Startled slightly your vision shot up. There stood in the shadows making slowly toward you all was Jacob, he was being helped by Doc who held firmly onto his arm to support him. 

"Mr Taylor!" Beemed Edward turning round to see him 

Jacob shuffled slowly towards the bench as a couple of the lads moved along so he could sit down. They cheerfully jeered and slapped him on his back clearly pleased to see him back on his feet albeit slowly and slightly unsteady. Doc leant arms crossed against a nearby wooden beam and watched on proudly like some over protective parent as Jacob gingerly lowered himself down onto the seat next to his captain, he winced slightly as he took his seat

"It's good to see you Sir," Edward smiled as he wrapped his arm playful around his neck pulling him gently towards him, Jacob grinned widely 

"It takes a bit more than that to break any of my crew eh" he boomed as he ruffled Jacobs black curls with his fingers. "Made from sterner stuff aren't you lad" 

"Thank you Captain" He smiled widely, slightly reddening in the face, seemingly a little surprised and overwhelmed by the crews reaction to his recovery 

"Lads get this lad an ale will you, you bloody deserve it mate" Edward called loudly. Within a couple of moments there was a large wooden tankard slapped down in front of him, the ale slopped messily over its side and soaked the table underneath.

"It's good to see you Jacob......... fair to say you gave us all a bit of a scare for a moment, you're looking so well now" you smiled. His ashen grey face the last time you'd seen him had haunted you each time you spent any considerable time alone with your thoughts, you'd convinced yourself he would die from his wounds.

"Of course he looks well Lass"smiled Edward "he's had the best surgeon in the Caribbean looking after him eh" 

"Mr Williams, your work is commendable Sir, I don't know where we'd be without you" Edward declared loudly to Doc lifting a nearby tankard in toast from the table and gulping from it. 

Doc smiled widely and nodded in appreciation.

"I wanted to say Thank you lass, for getting me back that day........I don't really remember that much but whatever it was you did, You saved my life " Jacob smiled

You smiled a large smile "You don't need to thank me Jacob, I wasn't going to just leave you there was I?..... But it was Captain Vane that got you back to The Jackdaw, I'd have really struggled without him, it's him you should be thanking not me"

"Captain Vane? Really?" Jacob asked surprised raising his eyebrows slightly. 

"Aye, carried you back on his shoulders he did lad" Edward interjected finishing up his stew. He enthusiastically threw his wooden spoon into the empty bowl and pushed it noisily away. 

"Good bit of scran that cook, thank you" He called loudly down the table taking another drink from a different crew mate and downing it

"Right!" He exclaimed slamming the empty vessel down loudly on the table and pushing himself to his feet "I'm off to meet Thatch .........YOU LADS DRINKING WITH ME SOON?" He called loudly to the crew 

There was a loud chorus of Ayes! In response which made Edward smile widely 

"Do you feel up to a few pints Mr Taylor? Im sure there'll be a few tankards lined up with your name on them, one from Vane too i'd expect " He asked

Jacobs eyeline flicked up to his Captain stood in front of him 

"I won't this time Sir, if you don't mind" He replied quietly 

"Of course not Sir" Edward smiled reassuringly squeezing his shoulder   
"But make sure you get that pint from Vane next time, he's a tight bastard"

"Umm lass, I may need your assistance later on some fleet plans, you'll be around to help me if needed won't you?"

"Of course Captain" You replied looking up, Jacob cast you both a knowing glance 

"Excellent!" He smiled slapping Jacob on the shoulder. "right! enjoy your night then" 

He turned and left the galley climbing the steep wooden steps back to deck.

 

*

 

The Old Avery 

 

"Aye Thatch of course I'll help you" Edward said lifting his ale to his lips, he knocked back what was left and slammed the empty tankard down on the table they were both sat at 

"Good man Kenway" Thatch growled "I knew I could rely on you lad, only........stays between us only for now eh, last thing I want is any one of those greedy pricks getting wind eh" 

"Aye, naturally Thatch...... you can trust me, just give me nod when you need me.

It was busy night at The Avery, The Jackdaws crew mingled noisily amongst the other crewmen , they sang loudly and danced merrily fuelled by the overly potent liquor that flowed like water. The full moon shone brightly down on them and illuminated the wooden decking where they'd gathered.

"I'm having one for the road Thatch, are you joining me?" Edward asked slowly pushing himself to his feet, he loosely grabbed the rim of his empty tankard from the table top

"Early for you to be turning in isn't it Kenway?" Thatch replied glancing up passing his empty vessel forward for Edward to take it 

"Aye usually, Have a few things I need to be cracking on with back at the Jackdaw" 

"Work?" Wheezed Thatch surprised "you sickening for something lad?" 

Edward smiled "it ain't work if you love it Thatch" 

"You're bloody priceless Kenway lad!" Thatch laughed loudly as Edward turned and walked up the few wooden steps towards the bar of The Avery 

"Kenway!" Greeted Hornigold. He'd been stood at the bar deep in conversation with Vane until now, both men straightened and slapped him heartily on the shoulder as Edward approached. 

"Ben.....Vane" greeted Edward with a wide smile and a nod 

"No lass tonight?" Asked Ben settling back down to his spot at the bar, He lifted his drink to his lips, the corners of his his eyes wrinkling slightly as he smiled into his ale

"You're not still rattling on about her are you Ben? You're dillusional mate, why on earth would tha'lass be love sick over you, she's got taste" laughed Edward, lifting a coin up between his fingers gesturing a nod to the bar tender 

"A mans got to try Kenway" scoffed Ben "besides, what's not to love here " he straightened again lifting his arms outwards smiling widely "no.......she loves me, she just doesn't fully know it yet....but she will" he laughed "she will!"

"Jaysus! That sounds vaguely predatory Hornigold,........it really is a wonder how you're still a bachelor mate " Edward joked with a half cocked sarcastic smile accompanied with a loud laugh from Vane, Anne Bonny placed two full tankards in front of them on the counter, she scooped up Edwards money with a sweet smile and went about her business. 

"How's that Lad of yours Kenway" Growled Vane taking a gulp from his drink

"He's doing alright Vane aye, he's up and about in fact I tried to get him out tonight reckon he deserves a pint eh" 

"Jaysus Kenway really?, I'd have had him six feet under, would have put money on it"

"Aye..... me too! My crews made of sterner stuff Vane, must get from their captain eh?" He laughed.

"Aye aye lads!" Interrupted Ben "Eyes left" he added quietly leaning into his colleagues, 

All three glanced over at the same time, walking towards them was a woman, a woman so incredibly beautiful she turned the head of all she passed,her hair raven black and a cascade of waves and curls, it seductivly dipped and skimmed across her ample, perfect cleavage. Her skin a beautiful olive tone was set off by a beautiful tightly laced bodice dress split to the almost to the thigh.

"Bloody hell" murmured Vane straightening "pinch me Kenway" 

Edward glanced over and watched as she made her way to the three of them stood at the end of the bar 

"Excuse me gents" She said softly as she stepped towards them, her words seemingly sung through her strongly dipped Spanish accent

"Of course Miss" Cooed Ben stepping to one side letting her past, he allowed her just enough room to get through. Enough room so she would still have to side step slowly past him 

She gave a smile to him as she inched her way through, Bens eyes falling on her her ample cleavage as it heaved heavily as she breathed.

Realising what they were doing she smiled widely at Ben and continued on her journey to the bar 

"Where's my manners Miss" Called Vane stepping forward "allow me to buy you a drink" 

"Well, I er!...... Thank you Mr ummmm?" 

"Vane!" He finished her sentence and gently took hold of her hand lift in it to place a silent kiss on the back 

"Why Thank you Mr Vane " She smiled. 

"We don't often see strangers here Miss, specially none so beautiful, it's a pleasure " He schmoozed 

"Fucking Vane" muttered Ben under his breath to Edward "I was the one who saw her first" 

Edward gently shook his head as he watched on and smiled, amused with the spell the dark stranger had seemingly cast on his two mates. 

"She is beautiful though Ben, I'll give you that" he replied cocking his head slightly and looking her up and down as she wasn't looking.

"Still....... ten minutes drinking in this asylum with this lot and she'll be running out of here fast as her legs'll carry" He continued laughing, he reached for his full drink and took an deep drawl on it. 

"That's not the point Kenway, a gentleman's agreement says you don't muscle in on another's woman" Declared Ben

Edward laughed loudly "GENTLEMEN? ..... Show me one of them in here Ben, besides poor lass has just walked in.....when did she become your woman?" 

"You know what I mean Kenway" He replied as Vane and the woman turned around and joined them.

"Miss......I am Benjamin Hornigold, Captain and owner of the fastest and newest ship in that there dock tonight," he motioned his hand towards the seafront "maybe you've already heard of me?.......... it's my absolute pleasure" He too took hold of her hand and gently kissed the back 

She smiled, her eyes flicking to Edward 

"And you sir" she asked quietly, her deep chocolate brown eyes flicking hungrily over Edwards solid, muscular form. 

"Kenway" Edward replied "Edward Kenway" he smiled somewhat cockily and nonchalantly lifted his ale "Have we had the pleasure before Miss?"

"No Mr Kenway......I don't believe we have......not yet" she smiled, her perfect teeth glinted in the nearby lantern light, against her olive complexion they looked an almost luminous white.

"I don't fucking believe it Kenway" muttered Ben under his breath "you're absolutely unbelievable"

"I'm sorry Miss, I didn't catch your name" interrupted Vane smiling 

"PLease forgive me gents, my name is Lolita,.....Lolita Sanchez" her thick Spanish accent sang her name beautifully. "I'm stopping over briefly here on business, I have travelled from Havana" 

"With Mr Sanchez?" Fished Ben hesitantly

"No Mr Hornigold, there is no Snr Sanchez" She replied gulping deeply from her drink "not yet"

"This gets even better" Ben muttered to himself as he shuffled excitedly on the spot 

"But I would very much like to meet my Mr Sanchez Snr " she continued as she looked directly at Edward smiling into her drink.

"Well it's been a pleasure Miss" Smiled Edward readying himself to leave the group "best get Thatch his ale back to him eh"

"Snr Kenway" Lolita interjected quickly "you don't have to leave just yet, do you?" Her fingers slowly traced along his leather musket housing seductivly and her eyes flicked up to meet his

Edward realising the beautiful woman was flirting with him, smiled goofily 

"Miss, I'm very flattered......but I really must be thinking of heading back soon" He politely said, dropping her hand from his chest

"Are you mad Kenway?" Muttered Ben quietly.

"Now now Mr Kenway, I'm sure you don't have to dash off just yet do you? there's no rush surely.....the night is still so young" She whispered quietly sidling closer to Edward

"Well.....Hornigold, I think there lies our answer mate " laughed Vane loudly "come on, let's get his ale to Thatch"


	12. Chapter 12

"Another drink lass?" Asked Adewalé lifting a small leather carafe aloft

You stifled a quiet yawn into your hand momentarily and ran your fingers through your hair, scratching noisily at the back of your head.

"No thank you Adé" you smiled, glancing around slightly "It seems rather late" 

"Its about twelve lass, it's not too late just yet, come on..... you in for another hand of cards?" He asked, recharging everyone's tumblers with thick brown liquor. 

You sat once more in the galley below deck along with approximately half a dozen other crew members who'd decided to stay back from The Avery. A large metal lantern above you, warmly lit the games played out on the table, it swung slowly from its chain tether as the belly of The Jackdaw creaked and groaned moving in the swell of the sea. The night on board, had been spent drinking at a more sedate pace no doubt than the others on shore and gambling away what few spare coins everyone had.

"One more then Adé, then I'm turning in" you said slapping your cards down onto the table top and sliding them towards him to re deal.

Adé beamed, his smile wide as he slapped his hand down and scooped the cards towards him, gathering and straightening them within his huge hands.

"Good decision Miss" he boomed

He straightened slightly in his seat and began to deal the cards quickly to everyone sat around the table, their stiffness snapping as he dealt. Suddenly, without warning, he froze, his eyes flicking blindly around the room.

"What is it Adewalé sir?" Asked Jacob 

Adé gave a silent hush and tilted his head slightly to the side, as a hunter would listening for prey. Without prompt you'd all followed suit and tried to pinpoint what it was Adé had heard.

Holding your breath you strained your ears for all their worth until you heard it, from what you could make out it sounded like a very quiet and muffled set of footsteps on the deck above. 

Adé nodded silently to the other lads around the table and pushed himself to his feet stepping quietly over the bench he'd been sat on, the others did the same. He placed his large hand on the hilt of his sword and drew it slowly and quietly from its housing. 

He calmly and carefully tip toed up the wooden steps that lead up to deck, making sure he made no sound as he went. The others stood silently at the bottom, eagerly looking up at him awaiting his signal to advance, the anticipation stuck in your throat making it harder to breathe. Taking a moment Adé paused at the closed hatch door listening intently trying to gauge what it was that waited for them outside.

There was another footstep,louder and closer this time and without delay Adé swiftly and suddenly threw the hatch door open and clambered up the last remaining steps jumping on deck, the hatch door banged loudly announcing his presence. 

"Interlopers lads!" He shouted loudly, accompanied with a loud clashing noise of steel. The others followed instantly up the steps, their swords and cutlasses drawn ready, they shouted their blood curdling battle cries loudly as they climbed.

Without thought you grabbed a spare sword that had been kicking about below deck, it wasn't the best weapon you'd seen, slightly on the large side for you but given the circumstances it was your best chance at survival and would just have to do.

"Lass, you stay below deck" shouted Jacob, his hand gestured at you to back away as he limped his way up the stairs, his sword drawn and ready for combat he was slightly slower than the others. 

"Not a bloody chance man" You barked back at him hot on his heels, he paused momentarily 

"Lass!........." 

"Jacob, I'm just as much part of this crew as anyone else, you fight......I fight"   
Jacob smiled slightly at your stubbornness

"Stay close then, aye?" he clambered quickly out and onto the deck

You followed without hesitation into the bright luminous moonlight onto deck, the fresh Caribbean night breeze blew your hair gently as you found your feet and straightened. 

Immediately, a figure was upon you, sword drawn he brought it quickly down towards you. Instinctively you threw your sword above your head, blocking the mans powerful swipe. There was a loud clang as both blades clashed noisily above your head. Dropping his blade, now waist height, he stabbed it forward towards your torso, from what little sword training you'd had, you managed to jump out of its way as his blade swept closely just passed your shirt. 

With the momentum your arm had gathered avoiding his blow you swung it forward and swiped your large blade towards him with all your mite. you offered out a loud and audible grunt through clenched teeth as you offered forward every ounce of strength.

Your blade was aimed and headed straight for your fighters abdomen. At the very last moment he lifted his sword and stopped your metal blade from connecting with his fleshy torso. At this moment you managed a first proper glance at your opponent, he wore a pristine yellow jacket and white breeches, these weren't just any interlopers......these were Spanish soldiers. 

You swiped again and again with all you had, if this bastard was going to take you down and kill you, you were hellbent on causing as much damage as you possibly could your way out. Your arm had barely finished your attack when you heard a quick 'Whoosh' of air pass your ear and a sharp pain rip through your shoulder. It stopped you dead in your tracks.

"Argh!" You shouted loudly, gasping for breath "the bastard's shot me" you muttered glancing up at your opponent. To your surprise he stood in front of you, but he had no musket drawn and his sword now relaxed at his side he watched on as you staggered to regain your footing.

"Wha???" Confused, you looked at him and glanced over his shoulder, behind him, you saw all of The Jackdaws crew now lay motionless on the deck 

"What's happening?" You muttered quietly, the periphery of your vision beginning to blur,. You breathed a deep breath and blinked your eyes slowly, they clenched firmly closed. it was a fight for you to prize open them again.

Glancing down, through your quickly deteriorating vision, it became swiftly apparent that you'd not infact been shot but darted instead. You'd seen Edward use sleep darts from time to time before and had witnessed their potency first hand. Lifting your hand to your bloodied shoulder you grasped clumsily at the large feathered dart that loosely hung from your flesh and pulled it from the wound tossing it on the Jackdaws deck.

It was too late to avoid the darts effects though, your vision rolled uncontrollably and you began to stagger drunkly, lifting your arms out you tried desperately to steady your now buckling legs, dropping your blade noisily down in the process. 

Grasping desperately onto a nearby crate you let it take your weight. it was the most you could do to lift your head now, with one last push you tried to get to your feet once more, but it was futile. your head rolling backwards was the last thing you remember before it all went black.

"That's the last one" Called the Spanish soldier as he stood over your now sleeping body, he toed at your torso to make sure you were definitely asleep. 

"Good work men" Boomed Du Casse as he strode noisily onto The Jackdaws deck. His large and muscular form sauntered arrogantly across the brig, he scuffed the heels of his boots loudly as he glanced judgmentally across the deck assessing the ships capability 

"So this is Kenways Jackdaw eh?, seems little more than a two piece rowing boat" He scoffed rather unimpressed from under his wide brimmed hat, his voice thickly dipped with his French accent. 

"Snr!" He barked loudly to one of the nearby soldiers, without delay the hidden marksman stepped forward from the shadows

"I congratulate you on the use of that weapon" he waved his hand nonchalantly in front of the large bamboo blow pipe he held tightly his his grasp "when Torres stole it from the assassins he said it would hold untold advantages for The Templars, I can see now what this means" he turned around on the spot glancing at the bodies laid asleep on the deck "an effective weapon......very effective indeed, with advances like this The Templars may soon be unstoppable eh"

The soldier stood silently and nodded in agreement. 

The doors to Edwards cabin burst open and two guards emerged quickly making their way over to where Du Casse was stood. 

"Sir, there's no sign of the key" The one announced nervously 

"Nonsense!" Ordered Du Casse loudly "go back in there and tear that room to pieces, I want that key!" 

"Sir, we've been through everything....... the place is completely ransacked, nothing has been left unsearched, the key is not there, I am certain" 

Du Casse turned quickly, his large cloak billowed as the wind caught it momentarily, muttering French expletives under his breath to himself he walked slowly away from the two soldiers, his eyes flicking across the deck floor.

Deep in thought he noisily scuffed down the deck until he came to a stop close to where your body still lay, without a clue of what his next move may be his eyes by chance slowly flicked up fell on your sleeping form. He stepped the short distance to you until he towered over you, placing the toe of his heavy boot underneath your shoulder he gently kicked you over until you lay on your back, his head cocking to the side he examined your face.

His face widened as his mouth broke into a large smile.

"Take this one back" he barked loudly "and the others........... lock them in the hold, I'm going to leave Kenway a little welcome back note" He smiled turning.

 

*

"Snr Kenway, I have heard countless stories of your bravery, the way you have taken whole frigates all by yourself......." Lolita mewed seductivly into the nape of Edwards neck, her fingers finding a slight gap in the front of his robes, she toyed with his bare chest underneath.

Edward angled his head slightly and gave a deep breath out

"Aye it's all true Miss, what you've heard is all true...... that and more" 

"Then show me Kenway, I've heard you're as wild as a stallion" she quickly and firmly cupped Edwards crotch through his breeches. Edward closed his eyes.....

"Jaysus lass!" He muttered cursing you quietly to himself "what have you bloody reduced me too!" He opened his eyes and straightened away from Lolita

"Pardon Snr Kenway" Lolita questioned, lifting her head from his neck. 

Edward dropped his hand and brushed her hand away from his now hardening crotch.

"I'm sorry Miss, I need to be leaving...... now!" Edward replied 

"Oh Snr Kenway, what is wrong?" She adjusted her bodice so her cleavage sat slightly higher "Am I not beautiful enough for you?" She questioned clearly surprised by his lack of interest. 

"No!" Edward croaked clearing his throat "no...... that's not it at all, you're a very beautiful lady Miss and under different circumstance then I'd have had you screaming my name until first light....just not tonight, not now eh" he politely smiled.

James Kidd entered The Avery and made his way across the busy decking to where his friends all sat 

"Evening gents" He said brightly, observing they were all giggling at a private joke and somewhat pre occupied he spoke louder "what's tickled you bunch of half wits tonight then?" 

Vane was stood, leg up, his boot resting on the wooden bench his friends sat on, he slowed his wheezy laugh slightly taking a long gulp on his ale.

"It's Kenway over there, never seen a woman so keen to get her claws into him before, she's incessant has been for the last hour or so......old captain numbnuts don't know where to put himself for once" He laughed 

Kidd smiled and craned his head through the throng of revellers so he could get a look at what they all laughed over.

"I think he's bloody insane personally" declared Ben "I mean..... look at her, I wouldn't be knocking her advances back I know that much" He continued 

"Says a lot....... thats coming from a man who's had 'strap on Sally from Fishmongers Alley' " Laughed Vane. The table erupted in raucous loud laughter. 

"Aye He's got a point Hornigold" Wheezed Thatch loudly after a moment as he wiped a small laughter tear away from the corner of his eye.

"Don't knock it til you've tried it lads......thats all I'm saying"Ben laughed in retaliation. 

"BLOODY HELL! Finally!" Exclaimed Thatch watching Edward beginning to saunter over to his colleagues. 

"Bloody hell!" Laughed Vane "what was all that about Kenway?" 

Edward shook his head slightly in disbelief, smiling a wide smile 

"She's obviously heard all about my devilish charm and unforgiving good looks" Edward laughed 

"Well I think you're mad Kenway"Added Ben "are you blind man.....whats wrong with you?" 

Kidd continued to watch Lolita as Edward had walked away, he observed her down the remaining drink she had left and glance across the bar to a strange male dressed in a dark overcoat. She smiled widely into her drink looking at him as she drank. The male nodded his head at Lolita in return

"Who's that?" Questioned Kidd loudly over the laughter staring at the male.

"Eh?" Replied Ben, tearing himself away from the ribbing everyone was enjoying giving Edward

"That bloke sat on his own over there" He pointed at him discreetly "Who is he?" 

Ben craned his head to look over to where Kidd had pointed, he struggled to see through the crowds of drinkers so shifted his weight onto his other foot and craned the other way. 

Turning his bottom lip Ben began to shake his head 

"Can't see anyone Kidd, there's no one there"Ben replied 

Kidd quickly looked back to where the mysterious male had been sat, he was now gone, an empty tankard and a vacant seat signalled where he had been. Kidds eyes flicked across to where Lolita had been stood, she'd gone as well. 

Kidd thought on for a moment 

"Kenway! There's something wrong!" he called loudly


	13. Chapter 13

Edward jumped quickly from the gangplank onto the deserted deck of The Jackdaw, without hesitation he barrelled towards the hatch that led below deck.

"Kenway!......wait!..... Be careful man!" Kidd called loudly breaking into a short jog as he tried to keep up with him, 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, just think a moment before you go down there........KENWAY!" 

It was useless Kidd's pleas went ignored, stopping a short distance from Edward, Kidd grasped onto a section of rigging and watched on as Edward bent and threw the hatch door wide open. It's heavy wooden grating swung and banged noisily as it hit the deck the other side. Edward quickly descended the first few stairs that led to the galley below. 

"ADÉ!" He shouted glancing around the dimly lit room. 

The scene that met him was an eerily vacant snapshot of the crews earlier night, the large table where everyone had been sat around hours before was still set with the cards half dealt and the drinks still half drank, the large lantern squeaked it's dim light across the battered table top as it had always done. 

His shouts echoed emptily down the ships narrow corridor, they met with a stifling silence, he turned and called loudly the other way 

"JACOB!....... DOC!..... LASS?" Again nothing except the sound of the ever familiar guttural creak from the belly of the ship as it rose and fell in the seas gentle swell. 

Edward ran back up the steps and back onto the deck once more, he strode quickly past Kidd 

"Something's wrong Kidd, where are they?" he barked desperately 

"Kenway!, I think you'd better take a look in your quarters mate" said Vane emerging slowly from Edwards cabin. 

He strode promptly passed Vane almost knocking him out of the way as he burst through the door and glanced around his quarters. 

Edwards face dropped in complete disbelief, his eyes flicking quickly around his quarters. 

"Jaysus! What's happened in here!?" Exclaimed Ben stood in the doorway looking around. 

Edward turned slowly and took in the complete disarray his quarters had been left in, not one draw or chest had been left unturned, their contents strewn messily over the floor. He took a couple of steps over the chaotic mess, taking stock of what was there. 

"Someone's got it in for you by the looks of it Kenway" grumbled Vane looking around, his arm resting on the door frame as he leant in.

"Really?" Snapped Edward sarcastically "I'd have not guessed........ you're not helping any Vane" 

Kidd began to follow Edward into his quarters, he stepped gingerly over the debris on the floor glancing round 

"Well whatever they were after, they were pretty determined to find it eh" 

"Where are the rest of my bloody crew!" Said Edward visibly now getting annoyed 

"Ummm Kenway........"muttered Vane "I think you were meant to find this !" 

Edward and Kidd turned simultaneously amongst the mess, Vane pointed to a folded piece of paper that had been pinned securely using a large dagger to the wall near the doorframe of his cabin, Edwards name was clearly written in black ink even though the daggers blade had been driven straight through its middle.

Edward strode quickly over to the note and yanked firmly at the daggers hilt, its blade released suddenly from the wooden panelling.

"Let me see that" asked Kidd hand outstretched reaching forward for the dagger, Edward passed him the blade, and quickly fumbled at opening the shredded parchment.

 

Kenway, 

I am a fair and reasonable man but my patience is beginning to waiver somewhat, I know you have my key and I would very much like to get it back which I why I intend to strike a business deal with you. 

I have something of yours that you may want back in your possession, she's such a sweet girl!! meet me at your convenience at The Governors Mansion in Havana and we can arrange an exchange. Your crew member will be cared for in the meantime but heed the fact that although I'm a patient man I will not wait too long for your arrival. The rest of your crew are safely in the hold of your ship

You have made a mockery of me one time too many. 

My best regards 

Julien Du Casse.

 

Kidds slender fingers traced the outline of the Templars cross embossed into the handle of the dagger

"I warned you not to meddle with Templar business man! he's a dangerous and ruthless piece of work........"

"He's said the lass is safe though Kenway right" Ben said positively 

"Hornigold, take a look around you man, are these the actions of a reasonable man?.........I'm coming with you Kenway" declared Kidd loudly, with half of your crew pissed drunk at The Avery and the other sleeping in the hold, you'll need a ship and a crew......we'll go in mine......and tonight"

Edward grasped the note tightly, his jawline visibly clenched in annoyance and walked quickly from his quarters,

"Kidd, bring that lantern" He ordered loudly as he left the chaos of his cabin, the others turned followed him towards the grate of the hold.

Edward bent and firmly grasped the large wooden grate halfway down the deck of his ship, it lead to the ships hold. 

"Give us a hand" he muttered looking up, Ben and Vane stooped and took hold of the heavy cover and all three men hoisted its substantial weight from the holds entrance. the thick slatted wood slid noisily across the deck as its entrance was revealed.

Edward perched over the holds darkness and glanced up, his hand outstretched asking Kidd for the lantern he held, once in his hand he held it over the hold, its oil fuelled flame danced frantically in the strong sea breeze. He lowered its large metal casing slightly and peered deep into the belly of The Jackdaws hold. The lanterns gentle light threw a dark hue on the crew that were down there, all unhurt and all sleeping soundly, their bodies laid on the bags of sugar that had been stored and stacked down there.

"Get yourself gone Kenway" ordered Vane as Edward began to straighten, "we'll see your crew's safe, go on........Ben, give us a hand mate" He called over to Hornigold.

*

 

You slowly flicked your eyes open, seeing the white cotton sheets and down pillow that hugged your head so comfortably made you smile, you uttered a contented groan and stretched your limbs into the colder corners of the bed, your body so comfortable it almost ached. 

"Hmmmm I love your bed Kenway, I love it more when you're still in it" you muttered quietly hearing movement around you.

There was a slight pause and a clearing of a throat.

Your eyes opened wide quickly and darted around trying to take in your immediate surroundings, it was quiet....too quiet, you couldn't hear any cursing crew outside, no footsteps on the deck above you, not even the creaking of the ship as it swayed......in fact you weren't even swaying.

Sitting bolt up right from your bed your head turned quickly and surveyed the room around, you found yourself in quite the sumptuous bedroom, highly polished oak floors, French furniture and the very highest quality decor. At the far end of the room in front of a large marbled fireplace was a small occasional table with two high backed chairs, in one of them sat Julien Du Casse. 

"Good morning Miss, I have been anticipating your waking for the last hour or so...... will you join me for tea?"  
He sat forward in his chair and poured a cup of tea from a delicate porcelain tea pot. You barely recognised him without his trademark hat and cloak, even still without them, he was still a notably large and solid man, his toned and olive chest clearly visible under his loosely fastened white linen shirt.

Furrowing your brow you thought a moment, confused and puzzled about the previous nights events that lead you away from the security of The Jackdaw and especially how you managed to end up in a strange bed with Du Casse sat at its foot. 

You rubbed your hand across the back of your neck and closed your bleary eyes momentarily, it was fair to say you'd felt better.

"Your head hurts?....... Oui, I am sorry about that, I've been told it's a side effect from the sleep dart I'm afraid, all the pain for none of the pleasure the night before eh?" He laughed a quiet laugh as he placed a full tea cup on the table in front of the empty seat.

"Please, come join me" he outstretched his hand to gesture you towards him.

"Sleep dart........." You said quietly as you swung your clothed legs from the bed and sat on the edge for a moment composing your thoughts. Recalling snippets of the night before, you reached up and touched the site where you'd been darted.

"That was you?" You asked looking over to Du Casse

"Well..........it was not me personally miss.......but you must not bother yourself with such politics, come now.......your tea will be getting cold" he said some what dismissing your question.

You slowly pushed yourself to your feet from the large four poster bed and gingerly began to walk towards Du Casse, your head swimming as you went. 

"Very good, it's a beautiful morning this morning is it not Miss..........Johnson isn't it?.......I seem to remember that's what you introduced yourself as at the governors ball, Miss Anna Johnson" 

Suspicious, You lowered yourself down slowly onto the edge of the comfortable chair as he held the cup and saucer aloft so you could take it.

"Unless that's not your name Miss,......you see what perplexes me is if your name is Johnson, how is it you married a man called Hornigold?" He smiled a forced smile and looked at you waiting for you to reply   
"unless of course, you're not really who you say you are and neither is your 'husband', maybe your husband is a pirate!........ now fancy such a thing eh!" 

You slowly took the cup and saucer slowly from his hand, it rattled loudly as your hand shook nervously. 

"I ummmmm, eh " panicking slightly, you stalled. Du Casse laughed slightly at your awkwardness 

"Don't worry Miss, I know now it was all just a clever ruse....... I know that, that bastard Kenway made you go to the ball that night, I know Kenway used you to get my key, in fact he's used us both if you think about it.........you and I are victims of circumstance, we are alike eh .....like.....kindred souls" He smiled a wide smile as he drank from his tea cup.

"You see after my key was stolen, I refused to believe that a woman so highly astute as yourself would ever knowingly involve herself with scurvy such as Kenway and Hornigold......NO! I said to myself, they've forced her to do it" 

You watched on in silence nursing your cup on your knees, his rambling and false nature scared you somewhat. 

"Ah excusez moi Mademoiselle" He said suddenly "........Where are my manners? You are my guest here would you like something to eat, you must be famished non?" 

You shook your head 

"No thank you Mr Du Casse" you croaked quietly

"Are you sure, the chef here makes the most amazing eggs benedict, as close as you'll get to real French cooking in these parts, I can highly recommend them" He continued. 

You shook your head once more and forced a slight smile. 

"So I am a guest here Mr Du Casse? I can leave when I like?" You asked 

"Oui! of course you can Mademoiselle, if I was to keep you here against your will, that would be kidnap eh! And that would simply be barbaric!........You're not amongst pirates or assassins now miss, contrary to what you may have heard about me, I am a gent " He smiled again taking a sip of tea 

You placed your cup and saucer down on the table in front of you with a clatter.

"Then Mr Du Casse, I thank you for your hospitality but I will be on my way" You smiled pushing yourself to your feet

"You can leave Miss, I did say you could.......but not yet, I will say when you can leave..... please sit down and finish your tea" Du Casse ordered, his tone somewhat changing 

You froze and began to lower yourself slowly back into your chair.

"Tell me Miss, do you know of the Templar order?" He asked rather nonchalantly 

"The Templars?" You asked. "Aye of sorts, bunch of folks bothered about bringing order to suchlike" 

Du Casse laughed at your simple response 

"Well oui Miss, that was so eloquently put, there is a little more to it than that but you said the right word there........which was Order!, The assassins believe in everything being permitted" He laughed half a laugh "but what would people do with such freedom...the world would go crazy eh? .......Non, you need order and organisation......do you not Miss?" He glanced up to you

"So you've heard about the conflict between the assassins and the Templars then?" He asked 

You looked nervously at him

"Aye..... I'm no Assassin Mr Du Casse" you added worriedly, unsure of your part in his scheme

"Oh my dear girl I know you're not" He smiled "but you do know Assassins eh, in fact you know some very well indeed"

You didn't reply

"I think.......we could both benefit from a little business arrangement don't you think?" 

"Business agreement?" You queried

" I think someone in your position would be privy to some valuable information, information that could benefit our order greatly" he quaffed "all you'd have to do would be to pass that information on to the right people"

"So you want me to give you information?, Information Captain Kenway may or may not tell me about the assassins?............... And why would he want to do that?, why would I want to do that for you?" You asked 

Du Casse leant back in his chair taking a deep breath in glancing around his surroundings, his nostrils flaring as he breathed deeply in

"Take a look around you Miss, this is how the Templars live, ordered and civilised like humans we're not in the belly of some ship skipping from one port to the next or living in huts on some island somewhere, like I said Miss, Templars demand order and stability....it makes sense does it not?"

"And why would Captain Kenway give me any information? Why me?" 

"Miss, I can see him in your eyes when you speak and when you smile, I recognise that look, the look of amour .......I'm not a monster Miss, I've been in love before" he smiled sincerely at you.

"I really don't know what you're talking about Sir" you replied quickly back

"Oh come now.......Captain Kenway take it in turns to share his bed with most of his crew does he?" he questioned referring to your little slip up earlier

You dropped your head, blushing slightly.

There was a slight silence between you as he thought momentarily, Du Casse sat forward placing his tea cup down gently in front of him, it's fine porcelain saucer clinked delicately.

"Your loyalty is very commendable Miss" He smiled a wide smile "but........do you know where your captain was last night while you and your crew mates were being attacked alone on your ship?" 

"Aye he was at The Avery meeting with Thatch" you replied 

"Oui, he was at The Avery, but he wasn't with Mr Thatch Mademoiselle" He said smugly. "He was ummmmm 'cosy' shall we just say, with a young lady, my scouts saw it with their own eyes, he has no shame Mademoiselle.....in plain view of everyone"

"Nonsense......."you replied sternly 

"It is the truth I speak.........Oh I'm sorry mademoiselle, it seems your Captain Kenway has slightly different ideas about your 'friendship' than you maybe eh?" He shook his head and tutted slightly "you deserve so much better, a lady as beautiful as yourself, while you and your crew mates were being looted, he was having his way with another woman.......your crew mates are all safe by the way........i myself saw to that "

You stared at the floor trying to process what Du Casse had told you, his continuing words somewhat fading off into white noise as your stomach dropped and twisted at the thought of Edward with another woman and so publicly. 

"I can see its a lot to take in Miss" Said Du Casse 

You continued to stare blankly at the floor

"MISS" he said more loudly this time, your eyes flicked up at him. 

"I'll leave you a while so you can think over what's been said Mademoiselle" Du Casse said lifting himself from the chair arms and to his feet. 

He stepped around the table and stood to your side 

"The Assassins hands are stained with the blood of innocent people Miss........Just think on what I've said, promise me that.......we could both benefit greatly from our little arrangement" He placed his hand reassuringly on your shoulder before he turned to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Havana 

Edward and Kidd strode quickly away from Kidd's ship moored dockside, down the wooden quayside and towards busy Havana. 

A colourful and chaotic port that never really seemed to quieten, it was the hub and heart of the islands economic affairs. The sea front bustled its usual afternoon business with shouts from the local quayside traders desperately trying to shift their wares, locals fished, sailors drank and inevitably, eventually passed out and children fought and argued loudly. The dozens of gulls voicing their disgruntlements above just added to the cacophony of noise loud enough to make your ears ring.

Edward and Kidd dodged and weaved slowly through the busy crowds, picking their path carefully.

"So we see Du Casse, you give him that bloody key once and for all and we leave straight away with your lass Kenway, yes?" Barked Kidd, the distaste of the situation clear in the tone of his voice "I'm none too comfortable around Templars besides regarding all this.... I need to get word to Ah-Tabai as quickly as possible" 

"Aye......well, we get the lass back, I'm none too sure about the key yet Kidd I've not decided about that..........what is it that's bothering you so much?" Replied Edward.

"what's bothering me is that there's Something's not sitting right about them having those Assassin darts" Mused Kidd loudly 

"are you sure they've come from the assassins?" Replied Edward

"They're Assassin's darts Kenway there's no two ways about it......but what worries me is how the Templars bloody got their hands on them!......."

"Couldn't the Templars have developed their own darts?" Asked Edward

"Impossible, they've not had the know how.....assassins have used them darts for an age until now, no ones ever known how to make em but us.......no, Templars have got their hands on em some how I'd say, and if they have its terrible news man!" Kidd declared loudly "I need to get word to Ah-Tabai as soon as we're done here" 

"You need to calm your breeches man!" Said Edward scuffing his heels noisily as he walked

"Kenway! You don't seem to understand what this could mean man.....with those darts in the hands of The Templars, they could develop them, improve them, advance them and we wouldn't stand a chance, that's what they do" 

"Aye, well if it's as big deal as you say Kidd, we'll finish business here and drop by your mentor on the way back eh" 

"Aye" Sulked Kidd 

They climbed the few stone steps that led away from the dockside and into the outskirts of busy Havana. 

"Know the way to this mansion do ya Kenway?" Asked Kidd following his lead

"Aye, I've been there once before, few years back now when I met Torres and Du Casse" Edward thought back and stopped "yeah well..... you know the rest Kidd" 

"Oh aye.....when you posed as Warpole, and sold us out Kenway" barked Kidd angrily 

"Aye....well I'm trying now aren't I" Edward replied trying to appease Kidd 

"Yes.....You're really bloody trying Kenway aye, that's just the problem" 

They continued their walk through the dusty busy streets, their path taking them passed a small group of prostitutes huddled together on a street corner, They stood in the strong Caribbean sunshine cooing and calling out to unsuspecting passing males, their advances usually falling on deaf ears. Upon seeing the two sailors approach, the girls straightened and began to sidle quickly towards them.

"Afternoon Captain Kenway, how are you? It's been a long time since you visited us........" mewed the first as she stepped towards them, the others giggled on 

"Is there anything you'll be needing today at all Mr Kenway?" Another cooed as Edward and Kidd stopped momentarily close by. 

"Afternoon ladies" smiled Edward copping an eyeful of cleavage "it has been a while eh........I've got to say...you're all looking very well" His eyes darted quickly around the group 

"We're all well Mr Kenway.....funny, we were only saying the other day we'd not seen you in a while weren't we girls?....... why don't you let us show you how much we've missed you eh........"

"Well that's an offer that's hard to refuse I must say ........thank you...... but nothing today girls, maybe another time eh"

"Aww that's a shame Mr Kenway, well... you know where we are if you change your mind" They giggled amongst themselves and gave a slight wave as they watched Edward and Kidd begin their journey once again.

"Jaysus Kenway, please tell me there's at least one whore in the whole of the Caribbean who doesn't know who you are man!!"

Edward gave half a laugh

" You've got to keep them sweet Kidd......these girls see and hear more than you think you know " He smiled a lopsided smile as he turned slightly

There was a moments silence as they both continued their journey 

"You really like this girl don't you Kenway" Asked Kidd coldly

Edward thought on for a moment 

"The lass?....Aye!........aye Kidd, I think I do" He smiled.

Kidd shook his head slightly in despondence

"That's a first for you isn't it?.....Jaysus! I don't know what's worse Kenway! The thought of you whoring until your cock falls off or you getting soft for some deck hand wench, either way it turns my gut" 

"Oh come now, I'm not as bad as all that surely?" Smiled Edward amused at Kidds slight annoyance "I don't know why you take such exception to her Kidd.....she's put a smile on my face and a tent in my breeches for the first time since Caroline left me"

"You could be such a great Assassin with us though Edward, I just wish you'd focus on your true calling rather than follow your dick for quim and your nose for gold all the time, it's because of your bloody greed that we're here now" 

"Oooh come now Kidd, life's a short one, at least grant me the chance to die with a smile on my face first eh, we'll go see your mentor when we leave here and you can go sort your Assassin business out then....aye!" Retorted Edward as they continued through the sandy Havana streets on their slow journey towards Torres' manor. 

 

*

 

You silently lay curled up atop the oversized luxurious bed you'd awoken in earlier that morning. Staring blankly at the wall your brain mulled over everything Du Casse had told you, his cutting words echoing and replaying in your ears time and time again.

"Cosy with some woman and so publicly as well"

Just what exactly was that supposed to mean? How cosy is cosy? You recalled Edwards words to you in The Jackdaw before he'd left for The Avery that night, you remembered how he said he'd missed your 'alone' time together and how it was driving him mad!

"What if he couldn't wait any longer and had to suppress his 'appetite' with some other woman because you wouldn't go with him to The Avery ...... that had to be your fault....right? What if he'd have taken her down to the beach like he'd said he wanted to take you? You couldn't be the lover he wanted you to be because you were too hung up about what had happened with that bloody Tom! You clearly had issues after what had happened that day and seriously... what man would be interested in a woman with issues.......what man would be interested in YOU?.......maybe Du Casse was right with what he said after all, maybe it was time for a rethink about things" 

The tears ran silently over the bridge of your nose and down your cheek dampening the white pillowcase you rested your head on. 

Here you were again.....emotionally back in the same place you'd been time and time before and nothing had changed...only each time it hurt more than the time before.... 

"How many more times for Christ sake!" 

No, you'd thought over Du Casse's words, you'd thought long and hard about everything he'd told you, about Edward about The Assassins and you'd finally made your choice, you knew what it was you had to do 

"Knock knock"

The door to the room you rested in creaked quietly and slowly open, not feeling up to visitors, you didn't move and continued to stare ahead of you. 

You heard the muffled sound of footsteps slowly enter the room. they stopped suddenly a short distance from the bed you lay on. 

"A-hem" you heard a clearing of a throat and a long pause in presumption that someone was waiting for you to turn around 

"señorita....... " He carried on anyway "Mr Du Casse he asking you for a dinner" one of Du Casse's Spanish guards stood at the foot of your bed, he clearly struggled with his English

You took a long, deep breath in and tilted your head towards the guard 

"Thank Mr Du Casse for me...... but I'm not hungry" you croaked quietly "I won't be coming for dinner"

"Qué?" His faced changed falling into a puzzled expression

"Señorita....now, you must come.....come come" He gestured his hand forward and almost beckoned you towards him.

You gathered yourself a deep breath, this guard really had limited language skills. Figuring it was probably easier if you just went and showed your face you pushed yourself slowly up on the bed and you swung your legs over the side. Sitting a moment you composed your thoughts and sighed, you wiped the large tears that had soaked your cheeks away with the heel of your hand and turned your head forcing a false smile to the guard 

"Si si Señorita" He smiled nodding, ...........come come" he beckoned you forward enthusiastically once more.

Reluctantly you pushed yourself to your feet and slowly took the few steps towards him 

"Come come" he smiled as he walked towards the door of your room, holding it ajar so you could walk through. You stepped into the long corridor awaiting you, glancing your first look around the manor and waited for his direction.

The guard closed the solid wooden door behind him with a quiet reassuring click and began to walk down the corridor, you followed his lead. 

The floor was a deepened season wood, highly polished and gleaming with care, your boots stepped noisily on its surface offering out an occasional deep creak as you moved. Along the high plastered walls of the corridor, huge portraits of men dressed in differing Templar robes stared with an air of distaste down at you as you walked past them. 

You made your journey to the end of your corridor, the guard lifted his hand and gestured you down the large stone staircase that opened out in front of you, at its one side was the largest portrait painting you'd ever seen. You stopped and stared momentarily in complete awe at its size, it completely filled the staircases drop

It showed an older looking male with white hair and a knowing, life weathered face, he grasped tightly in his hand, a impressively sized sword with a large blood red tassel at its decorative hilt. He sat upright ceremonially starched looking showing an air of superiority as he seemingly looked down at you. He wore dark robes and a steely expression, on his chest he bore the insignia that you'd seen appear so frequently around the mansion, it was the outline of a Cross, the Templars cross. Your eyes flitted quickly around your surroundings noting the impressive display of arms and armoury all proudly displayed along the walls, all of which carried the same cross. 

You didn't recognise this part of the mansion from your visit to the ball previously, you sensed it was a part not normally seen by visitors or island gentry. It was then you realised you were in the belly their order, you were in heart of The Templar hq.

"Come come señorita" ordered the guard once more, snapping you suddenly from your thoughts and you gingerly followed his lead as he began his descent down the impressive staircase.

Your footsteps echoed loudly above your head as you dropped the final few stairs and was lead across the polished marble hallway floor and towards a door situated in the far corner. 

The guard warily knocked on the large solid door before him and turned the polished handle gently until it opened with a quiet click. 

"Señorita....please you go" He smiled pushing the door open wide enough for you to enter the room, hearing his words you stopped surveying the room around you, turned and cautiously entered the room before you 

"Thank you" you smiled as he waited for you to get far enough inside and pulled the door shut with a quiet click.

Du Casse was stood in front of a large dining table set central in a decently sized room, the table had been set with finest silver place settings and in its middle a small but beautiful display of fresh Caribbean flowers had been placed. The room again was decorated with more paintings and Templar regalia. 

"Ah Miss" Du Casse said loudly as he strode quickly towards you. "forgive me I took the trouble of getting chef to prepare some food on your behalf, I apologise for being so presumptuous" 

"That's kind of you Mr Du Casse......thank you" you replied quietly not wanting to offend 

"Please come and be seated" He said placing his large hand on your shoulder and offering forward his other, ushering you towards a vacant chair not far in front of you. 

You stepped forward, Du Casse pulled the chair from the table waiting for you to take your place, and pushed it forward again allowing to sit.

"I have a treat for you Miss, I have a modest carafe of Bordeaux brought over to me from France, you'll find no better wine than French mademoiselle.....please let me indulge you". He said reaching forward for a glass carafe from the table, he silently poured its burgundy contents into a delicate crystal glass in front of you. 

"Please......" He suggested the glass towards you wanting you to take a taster. 

Without word you picked the glass up and gulped its contents down quickly in one, barely tasting it. once empty you placed the glass down once more 

"Very nice Mr Du Casse " You hissed as the wine kicked at your throat, its contents warming your stomach.

Du Casse laughed 

"You have a keen palate for distinction clearly mademoiselle" He said laughing as he recharged your glass. 

"Just a bad day that's all Mr Du Casse" you replied as you watched him place the carafe down again once your glass was full.

"Oui, it has been rather an upsetting day for you I'm sure Miss" Du Casse took his place at the table and began to sip at the wine from his glass. 

"It's so disappointing when you think you know someone well and they turn out to be something quite different......is it not miss" He continued 

You lifted your glass once more and gulped deeply again from it, the alcohols warmth warmed you slightly. 

There was a knock at the door 

"Ah this will be our food Miss" said Du Casse as the door opened slowly and a small troop of uniformed staff walked in, they carried with them plate after plate of steaming food. You Watched them place the plates down onto the pristine white cotton table covering. your eyes flicked greedily over the steaming meat, vegetables and fruit. 

Living on board The Jackdaw it had been so long since you'd eaten a freshly prepared meal you'd almost forgotten what real food looked like, what it smelt like and certainly what it tasted like. 

"It looks good doesn't it mademoiselle" smiled Du Casse amused at your reaction. "I bet you don't get chance for such fineries on board your ship.......please start" he nodded 

Without hesitation you tucked into your meal, relishing every fresh and tasty mouthful.

"Please forgive me Miss, but I can tell from your eyes that you've been crying, you look so sad..... is everything alright?" He asked 

You slowed your chewing placing your cutlery down and glanced over to him 

"I'm sorry, you're right.....I am rude to ask" He said "it's just it saddens me so to think of any lady upset" 

Suddenly reminded of Edward, you picked your wine glass up and gulped the remainder of its contents down until your glass was empty once more. 

"No Mr Du Casse" you said breathily as the alcohol kicked once more at your stomach "it's not rude to ask..... I am fine or at least I will be " you replied 

"I'd hate to think your tears are for your Captains insolence Miss, please you must not dwell on his foolishness, he's an idiot for not cherishing such a fine lady as yourself...." 

Thinking once more of Edward sent you reaching for the carafe in front of you, you poured its contents out filling your glass once again.

"I shed no tear for any man Mr Du Casse" You lied, perhaps a little braver now from your sudden intake of alcohol.

"I'm sure you don't Mademoiselle" he smiled openly "you strike me as quite the independent woman......its such a rarity nowadays isn't it....a strong woman" 

You drank again 

"Which is why you'd fit in so well here, imagine eating fresh food such as this all the time, waking in a cotton feather downed bed every morning, baths, dresses, functions, fineries......... I could go on Miss.......... glance around you, all of this could be everyday comfort for you.....and of course you deserve nothing less Miss, you deserve all this and more..........you don't want to go back to your old life in that ship of Kenways do you? Stale water, stew and sunburn?   
You're a sensible and strong woman, Why would you wish to remain loyal to a man who thinks nothing of cheating on you anyway Miss..... cheating so publicly in front of your friends and colleagues as they drank,...... and who's to say it's not been going on for months Miss, every time your captain has left his ship on business what's not to say he's been continuing his sordid little relations without you even suspecting a single thing eh?   
A girl in every port maybe miss.......Non....all you need to do is just bide your time a little while and get the information we require from your captain, it's as easy as that.....and then you'll be looked after Miss, I can assure you you'll be safe and protected I can promise you this......." 

You looked on as Du Casse spoke, his words cutting through you like hot knives. 

"So I wonder If you've given my proposition any thought Miss" he asked 

You knocked your glass back, emptying it once again 

"Aye.......I have" you hissed placing your glass down 

"Excellent...... and have you come to a decision?" 

"Yes Mr du Casse, I have"

"Excellent!" He smiled, lifting his glass.


	15. Chapter 15

knock knock 

"Come" called Du Casse loudly from the table as he took another gulp of wine from the delicate crystal glass in his hand. The door to the dining room opened and you both watched a guard enter and slowly walk over to where you were both sat. Du Casse placed his glass silently down on the pristine table covering and looked up to the guard.

"Excuse me Snr, I am sorry to interrupt but Mr Kenway and Mr Kidd have arrived to see you Snr" 

You glanced up from your meal, their names spiking your attention 

"Kidd and Kenway?" He repeated sounding surprised, he placed both elbows on the table in front of him interlocking his fingers "slightly sooner than I anticipated but excellent!!.........Thank you snr.....I will see them immediately in the courtyard" 

The guard gave Du Casse a quick nod turning on his heels and left as quickly as he'd entered. 

"So it seems your colleagues have come to fetch you Mademoiselle" he said as he pushed his tongue into the hollow of his cheek clearing his mouth of food.

"And........are you quite happy with the decision you've made?" He continued 

Your eyes fell to the table top and quickly darted over its surface as you tried to process the complete mess of emotions that now fogged your brain .

You stopped a moment and glanced back over to Du Casse 

"Yes Mr Du Casse......I have made the right decision" you gave him a slight and accepting smile across the table.

Du Casse gave a short hum in congruity and pushed his chair suddenly and nosily backwards pushing himself to his feet. It's legs screeched loudly across the mansions wooden floorboards, once straightened he threw his cotton napkin from his lap onto the table top in front of him. Your eyes followed him as he strode slowly over to where you sat, his footsteps echoing around the rooms high ceilings as he went.

"I understand it's a big decision to make mademoiselle but If you are sure then...... Let's go and inform your captain of your decision " He placed his large hand on your shoulder and gave it an assuring pat before he walked towards the door 

"Please finish your meal mademoiselle....I will send for you shortly" he called loudly over to you as he left the room.

 

*

It was late afternoon in Havana and the Governors mansion basked in the warm afternoon sunshine, a large imposing brick built building surrounded by high walls and guarded metal gates set centrally in Havana.

Edward and Kidd strode confidently from the hustle and bustle of Havana up to its entrance. The guard stationed there had seen them approach a way off, his eyes followed them closely as they scuffed up to the large secured metal gates.

"Afternoon.......We're here to see Mr Du Casse, I believe he is expecting me" Declared Edward to the Spanish guard as they both stood at the gated entrance 

"Ah Si Snr Kenway, We have been expecting you........" 

The guard reached forward and opened the large metal gate wide enough so they could enter, it's handle clanked loudly and opened with a muffled, weathered creak as he pushed.

"Snr Kenway.....you will be required to remove your weaponry, Snr Du Casse requires it" He said, his eyes examining the artillery on Edwards chest "you are able to collect them on your departure"

There was a moment of silence as Edward glanced at Kidd, the suspicion was clear to see on his face. 

"Oh, yes of course" Replied Edward as he began to pull his pistols from their housing, he placed them down one at a time on a small table adjacent to the guard 

"And you Mr Kidd" The guard turned and nodded notioning at Kidd's pistols and swords. 

Edward turned giving Kidd an expectant look slightly raising an eyebrow. Kidd sighed loudly in distaste and quickly unclipped his pistols placing them nosily down on the table next to Edwards 

"Gracias Snrs, if you can follow me now" The guard gave a slight smile as he began to walk away from the gate house, his footsteps crunching loudly on the gravelled footpath as he moved. 

"I ain't bloody happy with this Kenway" Grumbled Kidd sharply as they both followed "this doesn't sit right..... none of it does, you give Du Casse that bloody key and we get the hell away from here, do you hear me" He continued 

"Relax Kidd, you show them you're wound up and they've got the upper hand eh..... " He straightened, puffing his chest out slightly in an attempt to display his dominance "just calm your breeches, I want to be here just as much as you mate, besides that walls low enough to get over if it all goes tits up eh"

"You get this bloody folly of a chase out of your head after this Kenway, you're involving folks that don't deserve to be" 

"Kidd, leave it be" replied Edward quietly as they were lead up a set of shallow stone steps and past a small group of guards talking. They seemed to hush slightly as they walked by, their eyes following the visitors closely, Kidd stared at them intently sensing they were talking about them

"Why do I feel they're sizing us up Kenway.... I feel like a bloody lamb being lead to the slaughter" 

The guard lead them to the top of the stone steps and to a larger area that opened up before them, it's perimeter lined with stone balustrades lead to a smaller courtyard adorned with large planters full of brightly coloured plants and flowers. To the right of them the mansion stood before them in all its imposing glory, it's immaculately combed grounds were being tended by a plethora of staff, Du Casse stood leaning against the stone balustrade waiting for them to arrive. 

"Mr Kenway.....Mr Kidd" He smiled as he began to approach them, his hand outstretched readying to shake it. Edward stared at Du Casse with slight contempt while Kidd folded his arms and looked away, distaste clear to see. There was a moment of silence.

"Of course......." He dropped his hand "I totally understand your caution, we all stand for very different things eh,.....Assassins and Templars together! but what's more paramount Mr Kenway is that we are both astute business men, I have something you want.....you have something I want....... Our paths clearly cross, we should be adult enough to put politics aside for once, do you not agree?"

"If its business that deepens my pocket, then I'm willing to put almost anything aside" Replied Edward, Kidd glared angrily at Edwards reply disappointed. 

"You're a man after my own heart Mr Kenway" Du Casse laughed as he approached the guard who'd been stood with them 

"Can you go and fetch Mr Kenways crew mate" He ordered, "See that she is ready first though" The guard gave a quick nod and skipped quickly up the stone staircase and disappeared through a set of large French windows.

"I'm sure that you're eager to see that alls well Mr Kenway, You needn't worry though, I have seen to it personally that she has had only the best care since her arrival with us. She is, at this moment finishing a fine meal that was cooked for her" 

"Im pleased to hear that Du Casse" replied Edward

Du Casse's eyes quickly skipped to a glazed door to the side of the mansion 

"There's plenty of time for business though eh.... will you both indulge me with some target practice while we wait?" He asked gesturing to some straw tied target dummies located close by.

"Bit hard with no pistols" replied Edward sarcastically gesturing in front of his empty holsters 

"Ah yes..... Just a precautionary measure, I'm sure you understand Mr Kenway.........but, I have managed to obtain a set of the latest muskets from England......cutting edge in the finest English engineering, as you can probably appreciate I am very eager to try them out" 

He'd not finished his words when they were approached by a woman carrying a small wooden case cradled in her arms

"Kenway!" Kidd exclaimed

Edward turned and looked to see what it was he wanted, Kidd nodded silently, gesturing towards the figure now upon them, Edward narrowed his eyes examining the woman closer, his face suddenly dropping in horror

"Ahhhhh yes....I believe you've met Ms Sanchez already Mr Kenway " 

There stood In front of them was Lolita, she wore a loosely tied white cotton shirt, it plunged deeply towards her ample cleavage, paired with a pair of breeches and high leather boots, she looked very different in comparison to her night in The Avery but still just as beautiful. 

"Mr Kenway" She smiled widely as she placed the wooden case down nearby. 

"Miss Sanchez is one of my ummmm aesthetically nicer Templars Mr Kenway........would you not agree?" 

"Templar?" Replied Edward surprised 

"Oui...... Mr Kenway...... Templar" his voice lowering somewhat as he curled a lopsided sneer 

"You see.... that night in The Avery wasn't by chance...... sorry non, it was all orchestrated by myself" du Casse said as Lolita sidled up to his side

Kidd shook his head abhorrently, folding his arms firmly, he curled his bottom lip. 

"Sorry I don't follow" Edward replied 

"I set you up Kenway......" Du Casse replied loudly, seemingly pleased with himself "I sent Ms Sanchez here to keep you busy while I raided your ship....... I knew you have a weakness for the finer things in life eh" he laughed as he peered down the front of Lolitas cleavage, she giggled in response sidling closer.

Edward shuffled uncomfortably, furrowing his brow angrily realising he'd been set up. 

"Oh please don't be too annoyed Mr Kenway.......Alls fair in business eh" He laughed sliding his hand over Lolita's perfectly rounded backside, pulling her closer he nuzzled into her neck. 

"Thank you my dear" He smiled as she giggled in response. 

She pulled back and began to walk away, Du Casse gave her a sharp smack on her backside as she left, she giggled loudly in response as she walked past Edward and Kidd, she left them with a lingering look before she disappeared back into the mansion. 

"She's a fine lady that one, wouldn't you both agree?" He smiled as he leant down and opened the wooden case on the ground. he threw its lid loudly backwards.

"Not bad to look at aye.......pity her morals aren't as attractive" Edward sneered 

Du Casse laughed as he slowly dipped his hand into the case 

"Oui, she's a dark one that one" he laughed "ethically, almost as questionable as myself......." He pulled the large musket slowly from the wooden casket, his eyes flicked greedily up and down as he turned it slowly in his hand. 

"Beautiful! " He said quietly as he examined it's polished barrel and deep stained wooden handle "a complete work of art" Du Casse's expression almost erotic as he examined the pistols workmanship 

"I'm sorry, Are we talking about the musket or the woman still?" Edward sneered sarcastically 

Du Casse's attentions suddenly snapped back from the musket in his hand.

"You're a funny man Mr Kenway......i like that, but tell me you've not seen a finer example of ballistic engineering than this eh?" He held it aloft once more "you see that's the difference between us Templars and you Assasins ...... while you're off playing with your blow pipes and darts in the jungle we're developing and furthering our artilleries with the finest in cutting edge technology" 

"I bloody knew it" barked Kidd angrily "you got those darts from us" 

Du Casse dropped the musket once more and glanced over to Kidd 

"Oui, Mr Kidd although shockingly primitive, they appear to be more than effective...... a few changes here and there and teamed with a rifle of some kind and they will serve for purpose.... you see that's what us Templars do, we evolve eh.....we take things and make them better....." 

"At the cost of thousands of others you bastard" spat Kidd angrily 

"Whatever it takes Mr Kidd......whatever it takes" Du Casse replied nonchalantly. 

 

The Spanish guard led you from the quiet, cool interior of the mansion and into the bright Havana sunshine, the strong sun kicked suddenly at your vision making it difficult to see for a moment. 

"Ah Mr Kenway, here comes your crew member" du Casse smiled, lifting his hand towards you as you both walked down the stone steps and approached them in the courtyard. 

You glanced momentarily over to Edward and Kidd as you descended towards the courtyard, catching Edwards eye as you walked. You'd thought over this moment time and time again since your talk with Du Casse earlier, even though your stomach burned a white hot intense anger for what Edward had done and how he'd made you feel, his first glance at you made your stomach knot and your heart skip somewhat.Underneath it all, under all the anger that burned in your belly for him it felt so good to see him once again.

"Bastard!" You thought, annoyed with yourself initially,but annoyed that you could already sense that he was melting your anger away even from this distance......without even one word said. You came to a standstill not far from them, the guard still flanking your side.

"Lass" He smiled broadly at you, his icy blue eyes drawing you in "are you alright?" 

You smiled and nodded silently in reply. 

"Now then Mr Kenway, back to business, I trust you have come with my key?" 

"I have" Edward replied 

"Excellent!!! Although I'm a little disappointed to be losing that lady of yours, she would make an absolute fine Templar, strong, intelligent, beautiful they're attributes so rarely seen together in ladies nowadays.......... in fact I did offer her a very lucrative position here with us, but she sadly declined......... I really don't know what hold you seem to have but she flatly refused to sell you all short........ Although I don't understand her decision, I respect it" 

Edward glanced over to you, his eyes connecting directly at yours, his mouth curled into the starts of the first signs of a smile as Du Casse spoke.

"So then Mr Kenway....... I'm a man of my word, I have kept my side of the bargain" He gestured towards you "it's time you kept yours" 

Edward took a deep breath in thinking a moment, he dipped his hand inside his robes and grasped the small metal key, 

"You know.......It makes me wonder why you want this key so badly Du Casse" Edward pondered as he toyed with it, slowly flipping it between his fingers "why could a man as important and wealthy as yourself want this little key so badly eh" 

"Kenway!" Interjected Kidd seriously 

Edward raised his hand silently shushing Kidd 

"Seems to me you've gone to an awful lot of trouble to get this key back Du Casse, I'm intrigued as to why your need is so great to get it back?" He held the key aloft and continued to turn it

"My patience is wearing thin Mr Kenway, I sense you are now toying with my good nature.........I'm so sorry it's had to come to this young lady " Du Casse uttered, nodding to the guard to your side.

The guard grabbed you firmly on the shoulder and pushed to suddenly and firmly to the ground, you hit the cobbled courtyard with a hard thud. A little shell shocked and winded from your sudden maltreatment you pushed yourself slowly to your knees.

As your body straightened you became aware of something sticking firmly into the back of your head, the loud metallic click of the gun told you that the guard now held a loaded musket to your head. 

"Do not push your luck Mr Kenway" Du Casse barked angrily "I don't favour being made a fool of" 

"Kenway........ give him the key" Kidd said quietly under his breath 

Edward glanced nervously at Du Casse. 

"All over a key Du Casse?" Edward furrowed his brow "A little drastic for just for just a little key wouldn't you say!" 

"GIVE HIM THE BLOODY KEY KENWAY" Kidd said louder 

You knelt petrified in front of them, eyes wide, your heart beat frantically out of your chest, your trembling clearly heard on your breath as you gasped loudly to breathe.

There was a moment of silence, the air hung thick with apprehension. Your eyes darted quickly between Edward and Du Casse

Without word Du Casse lifted the large pistol he still held and aimed it towards you. He squeezed it's trigger quickly and without hesitation, there was a deafening crack that echoed loudly around the courtyard disturbing a handful of birds that were roosting nearby, and a large plume of acrid ballistic smoke shot quickly from its side. 

"LASS!" Edward shouted loudly as he looked on in horror, Kidd turned quickly and looked away, cussing Edward quietly to himself, he lifted both hands over his mouth.

The smoke began to dissipate... slowly at first, but once it drifted away you were clear to see. You remained kneeling still in the same position as before, your eyes clenched firmly shut, you waited for the pain to rip through your body, for the pain to take hold ..........but it never came.

Slowly and hesitantly you began to open your eyes unscrewing your features as you did so, No pain....no blood! Only a loud intense ringing in your ears.....What was going on? Your eyes darted to your side where you'd heard the shot land, your head followed even though every inch of you screamed not to look. 

You widened your eyes at the truly horrific scene that met you, the guard that moments before had stood to your side, stood pressing a musket firmly into your head, now slumped over on the dirtied, blood splattered ground clearly dead, his face beyond bloodied and unrecognisable, his freshly torn flesh glistened in the strong sunshine. 

"Fantastic pistol!......I'm more than pleased with that" Smiled Du Casse lifting his musket and looking at it happily "the aim is fantastically accurate I must say" 

Edward said nothing, he immediately threw the key to Du Casse's feet, it landed with a quiet ping offering a tiny dust cloud as it landed.

"Ah Monsieur Kenway..... thank you......finally, I knew we spoke the same language" Du Casse muttered as he bent swiftly and retrieved the key from the dirt.

"I'll be taking this now if you don't mind" 

Edward glanced desperately over to you as remained knelt on the ground, your head bowed and hands spread in the dirt on the ground, you gasped loudly as you fought to slow your breathing.

"Jaysus Kenway! When will you ever bloody learn man!?" Barked Kidd loudly 

"Lass are you alright?" Edward asked quietly 

"Of course she's alright" Barked Du Casse nonchalantly beginning to walk away 

"But now...... Now I have my key back......I'm afraid that all three of you must die "he said 

"What!" Shouted Kidd loudly, 

"I'm a Templer Mr Kidd, You are Assassins, now I have what I want and our business deal is now complete...... id be mad not to kill you all right here and now...come on! Do you expect anything less" 

"You Bastard!" Edward muttered 

"Oui.......Je suis vraiment désolé Monsieur Kenway "

"I bloody knew it was a trap Kenway, why did I ever get involved" shouted Kidd loudly, he turned round 360 noting the guards that were now approaching slowly 

Du Casse scuffed arrogantly over to your side. 

"I'm sorry things couldn't have been different mademoiselle" He muttered as he looked down at you still on your knees.

With that he continued back into the mansion.


	16. Chapter 16

"So what the fuck have you got in mind now Kenway" asked Kidd sternly, shuffling backwards as the guards steadily approached them.

Edward looked around him, taking stock of their location and numbers. He strode quickly over to where you still knelt and placed his hand under the crease of your arm and lifting you swiftly to your feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked, a perturbed tone in his voice. 

Ears still ringing, you nodded without reply.

Edward smiled giving you a slight nod in return, he quickly stooped down to the dead guard at your feet. The blood from the trauma to his head had already began to pool deeply in a thick black puddle on the cobbles. Edward grasped the hilt of the dead mans sword firmly and pulled it quickly from its sheath, it make a loud metallic swiping noise as it left.

"Take this lass" said Edward offering forward the sword. You took it from his hand quickly. 

"Kidd! Take these pistols man" Edward said loudly as he prized the loaded musket from the dead mans hand, he unclipped the other from his holder and threw them both over to Kidd. 

"You both leave, right!....... you leave here as quickly as you can and you get as far away from here as you can.....do you understand?.....ill cover you best I can while you go" 

"Kenway.....don't talk nonsense man.....you're virtually unarmed ....what are you going to do? Talk to em nicely?" Questioned Kidd sarcastically, his glance raising towards the guards who were now almost upon them.

Edward strode quickly over to the wooden case that Lolita had placed down earlier, and bent over it 

"Du Casse was silly enough to leave a set of those pistols for the taking" He said lifting them as he straightened "along with my blades, they'll buy me enough time to get a set of swords..........Your best bet is over the wall back there" He nodded gesturing towards a slightly lower part of the perimeter wall that was flanked by a tree. 

"Take the lass Kidd and get gone...... don't try anything stupid, just both get out safe.... do you hear me" Edward said with a sense of urgency readying himself for combat 

"Now GO!" He shouted loudly

Kidd grabbed hold of your arm and yanked you towards him, your legs stumbled somewhat anchored to the ground, almost not wanting to move, you looked at Edward as you passed him. 

"Be careful" you implored quietly 

"You too ...... NOW GO" Edward replied, his eyes darting to the guards who were now upon you. 

You took off as fast as you could, following Kidd who was already ahead of you, towards the far side of the mansions grounds, the sudden crack of gunfire rang in your ears as its sound bounced off the wall you were headed towards. 

Even though you knew you shouldn't, you couldn't help a glance behind you as you ran, it slowed you somewhat momentarily

"Hurry up!" Barked Kidd loudly making away from you.

"They're coming after us" You shrieked loudly seeing two Spanish guards hot on your heels, seeing them so close pushed you even faster, your chest now burned as you gasped for breath. 

You followed Kidd as he bolted towards the large tree situated next to the tall perimeter wall, he scrambled it seemingly effortlessly and scuttled quickly along its branch which jutted out over the walls top and out of the mansions grounds. 

Glancing up, you realised how high the wall seemed close up, it didn't seem half as high when you'd been stood over by the mansion, never being one for tree climbing you decided the wall was probably your best shot. 

You increased your pace slightly and ran all out towards the wall. You hit it hard, your fingers grasping desperately at the ledge as your feet pushed you further upwards.

With your elbows on top of the ledge you were able to swing one leg up to lever your weight up towards the top of the wall. You were almost there, almost over when someone grabbed hold of your trailing leg firmly and yanked you firmly backwards. 

Grasping desperately onto the edge of the wall, you were yanked harder and harder backwards, You gave it your all but your arms were just not strong enough to withstand the force pulling you backwards and you fell quickly, the rough brick edge grazing and smarting the delicate skin underneath your arms as you fell.

Giving out a loud shriek you fell right into the guard and you both hit the ground with a loud thud. Taking a second to gather your thoughts you quickly jumped to your feet and pulled at the sword that Edward had given you moments before, adrenalin surging through your body your heart pounded loudly in your chest in anticipation of what was to happen next.

The polished steel of the sword glinted brightly as you held it aloft, you swiped it quickly In front of you at the soldier that had hauled you from your escape, the sword 'swooshed' loudly as you waved it desperately. Having now got to his feet he too drew his sword and with an air of dominance stepped slowly towards you, his demeanour, his stance and his cocky sneer told you that he was a much more experienced swords man than you.

He jabbed his blade quickly forward without any warning aiming primarily for your stomach, you dodged it swiftly avoiding any injury. He replied to your effort with a churlish, arrogant giggle. You were in trouble, there was no denying it and he realised this, you had this arsehole deal with and then after him, there was another not too far behind, for the first time in quite a while, knowing Kidd was the other side of the wall.... you felt truly scared. 

You swung the large sword you held tightly in front of you again, this time his sword clashed loudly with yours as he blocked your effort, straight away he came back with a quick counterattack 

His moves were quick in succession, you moved quickly and managed to block each one......just

There was a moment of calm between you as you both momentarily caught your breath. Cautiously circling each other you didn't drop eye contact, each trying to anticipate the others next move. His steely face gave nothing away, catching a quick glint of steel from his sword from the corner of your eye you prepared yourself for the next onslaught of moves

"Crack!" There was a sudden loud discharge of a pistol, its echo clapping loudly around you. Instinctively ducking startled, you glanced back up at the guard and noticed he stood now motionless, a hole slowly appearing central to his forehead, it quickly darkened turning black as thick blood poured from it covering his face. His stare cold and vacant, his life seemingly draining quickly from his body right before your eyes. He dropped to his knees and slumped forward to the ground now clearly dead.

You span round to see where you thought the shot had come from, you could barely see Edward through the thick cloud of ballistic smoke that now surrounded him, it must have been him that dealt the shot. Edward stood fighting amidst a plethora of dead and fatally maimed soldiers, his sword fighting skills so honed, almost so perfect it looked like some well practised choreographed routine. 

"Bloody come on lass!" Shouted Kidd impatiently, appearing once again at the top of the wall. He leant over beckoning you hurriedly with both arms. 

Snapping your thoughts back and aware the second guard was now almost upon you, you ran again towards the wall and jumped, Kidd grabbed your arms firmly and began to hoist you towards him. You kicked again with your legs against the wall, with Kidd helping you made light work of the high wall. The guard came to a stop at the bottom not far from you, he briskly took out his musket and began to take aim at the two of you perched high above him

"He's going to shoot" You shouted, swiftly shoving Kidd who was unaware from his perch. He fell the long drop onto the dirtied ground the other side, you followed, you both landed with a loud thud

There was a deafening crack accompanied with a large amount of brick and dust being launched into the air, it showered you both nosily on your backs as you buried your face into the crease of your elbow protecting your eyes. 

"That was too close" barked Kidd straightening as he surveyed around for a possible exit. 

"Aye!....way too close" you replied brushing the small pieces of brick shrapnel from your coat

"We ain't out of the shit just yet,.......this place will be crawling with guards after our necks"

You nodded pushing yourself to your feet.

"Come on we need to get as far away as possible from here" ordered Kidd in a hushed tone as he began to walk away. You followed closely behind as you began to make away from the mansions grounds.

Making the edge of the perimeter walls Kidd pushed his back flat firmly against the bricks and peered carefully around the corner. You stood silently behind him catching your breath, your heart still pumping from the adrenalin that coursed through your veins. 

"Shit!... The place is crawling" he whispered as he straightened leaning his head back against the wall.

He quickly glanced around the corner once again surveying your escape route. 

"See those areas of deeper grass over there?..... that's our best chance of escape, stay low and don't make a sound......right?" 

You peered over his shoulder and nodded 

"It'll be dark in a few hours anyway" He said quietly examining the sky "we lay low and then head back to the ship"

you nodded

"You ready?" He asked 

"Aye" you replied nervously 

You watched Kidd quickly scuttle silently across the sandy footpath in front of you and into the area of long grass he'd pointed out to you earlier, he squatted down amongst the grass virtually invisible. 

One final glance around the corner you crouched low and followed meeting him.

From your position in the grass you could see the mansions guards patrolling the area, they guarded in pairs and walked the sandy footpaths closely surveying the area, their hands firmly placed on their swords hilts. 

"Bloody hell! There's loads of them" you whispered as your eyes darted around you.

"Aye" replied Kidd quietly "And those big bastards over there with the axes" he nodded gesturing towards a couple of guards that stood guard at a set of mansion gates. They were a lot taller than the other soldiers and stood twice as wide.

"Stay close lass" whispered Kidd taking off again, you followed crouching and crawling through the long grass.

Moving silently from patch to patch you steadily made your escape away. There were times the guards walked so close to where you both hid that you were certain you'd be seen. Frozen to the spot, you held your breath, frightened and wide eyed and watched them walk by totally oblivious to your presence. 

You'd managed to get to the furthest patch of undergrowth, just one final push and you'd be away from the mansion, away from the guards and back onto the streets of Havana. 

"Now!" Ordered Kidd in a whisper as he watched two guards disappear back into the mansion grounds. 

You scrambled on all fours from your hiding spot and into the open. Picking up your pace you began to run away from the mansion and away from danger. 

"YOU THERE!" Shouted a loud voice from above 

You glanced up as you ran to see a guard stood high above you in a sentry tower, you'd not noticed him from your hiding place. He held a long rifle that he began to train on you 

"Shit!" Shouted Kidd loudly as you picked up the pace even more. "just bloody run lass"

There was a loud whistling noise that shot past dangerously close to you and landed just to your side. It offered up a plume of sandy dust as it landed just short of your path. You knew he was shooting at you, the only good thing you thought to yourself was that it would be at least a few seconds while he had to reload.....just enough time to buy your escape onto the streets of busy Havana.

You ran with every single ounce of energy your body could offer forward, the interloper alarm bell ringing loudly for reinforcements as you sprinted away. 

Kidd had gone, you'd caught sight of him disappearing down a side street a little way off, two guards hot on his heels as he went. You committed yourself to a small route down a narrowed street to your right, you hadn't got a clue where you were headed.....you just ran. 

It was getting on for early evening in Havana and although the daytime hustle and bustle had quietened slightly, there were plenty of people still milling around the streets getting on with their day to day business. 

You ran as fast as you could weaving yourself in and out of the unsuspecting walkers, they remonstrated and cursed you loudly as you pushed and darted past. Your heart pounded so hard in your chest you thought it may stop, chest burning and gasping for breath you pushed on faster running God knows where. 

Down another side street and out into a busier area, the street was lined with high frontaged buildings you knew were occasionally patrolled by armed guards. Every Spanish guard would be looking for you by now, the idea of getting safely back to Kidd's ship seemed nothing short of an impossibility. 

Given your current pace you knew you couldn't continue, you knew you had to stop to rest and rethink. The sweat poured from your forehead and ran into your eyes making them sting and blur and you could feel your legs weakening quickly.

To the right you spotted a small bench set against the frontage of a building you were approaching. It already had several people sat on it quietly enjoying the last few rays of the afternoon sun. Without delay you dropped yourself quickly down between them leant forward . 

Elbows rested on knees you bowed your head trying desperately to slow your now loud and laboured breathing, a few seconds later and two Spanish guards came running by stopping just short of where you sat. You bowed your head lower, straining your eyes up from under your brows trying to see what they were doing.

The guards turned completely round scanning the area, their feet kicking up the dust from the ground as they scuffed noisily around.

You held your breath like your life depended on it, trying your very best to blend in to the others that sat with you. 

The guards turned again and again, examining everyone closely that walked by, they muttered and talked loudly in Spanish as they did so. 

A moment or two passed and they sheathed their swords reluctantly and began their slow walk back through the crowds and back to the mansion, shoulders rounded and despondent looking they readied the story of their mistake to tell to Du Casse 

You closed your eyes and loudly breathed a large sigh of relief, dropping your head limply between your shoulders at the sight of them leaving.

"In a spot of bother?" A voice came from your side. 

Regaining yourself, you lifted your head and looked over to the man sat next to you on the bench. He was a tall,straggly looking male with dirtied clothes and a weathered, lived in face.

"Pardon me?" You uttered quietly 

"Them guards...... you in a spot of bother?" He asked again 

"No" You replied curling your bottom lip slightly and slowly shaking your head

"You're a shit lier Miss, if you don't mind me saying of course" You stared suspiciously at the man "Ah forgive me... I'm Eli, Eli Brown Miss, formally of London England now resident here" he offered out his dirtied and work beaten hand for shaking 

You slowly and reluctantly took his hand and loosely shook it 

"You needing to get away then Miss?" He asked "coz if you do.... I can help you an'all" He smiled a black toothless smile, nodding slightly.

You placed your hands on the bench either side of where you sat and looked up and down the street looking for guards

"So....why should I trust you with my escape then Mr Brown"

"Cos I know things Miss, I knows people dun I......Came here three years ago...... you'll make a fortune they said... new opportunities they said.....been inside that Spanish clink more times and I care to remember miss.....them guards, fucking hate em" He sneered "if you need to get away from em I can make it happen"

You thought on a moment, your eyes darting across the dirtied floor in front of you.

"What's in for you?" You asked 

"Me? Nothing.....ain't got a pot to piss in anyway, they made sure of that...... Took it all, the bastards!!! ill help ya just to get one over them pricks" He sneered 

"I must be mad" you whispered to yourself "Aye...." You nodded "alright then, you get me away and safely to the dock and there's a coin in it for you....... but if we're caught, it'll be you that'll swing next to me from the gallows....ill see to that, you understand" 

Eli was silent a moment, he lifted his hand to his mouth drawing phlegm deep from his throat, and spat it into his palm offering it forward for you to shake. 

"Deal!" He smiled a lopsided smile, your eyes looked despondently at his spit filled hand and back to him. 

"So what's your idea then?" you replied offering up a slight smile, choosing to ignore his handshake.

You'd not even finished your words when Eli had placed two fingers into his mouth and without warning whistled loudly, the passers by in your immediate vicinity stopped their journey and looked at you both like you were gone out. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" You whispered sternly through gritted teeth "are you trying to get me killed?" 

You smiled sweetly and gave a slight nod to those who'd stopped in front of you trying to convince them there was really nothing to see 

"Safety in numbers Miss" he answered. Just as he spoke four burlish looking men appeared from nowhere and walked over to where you both sat. They all looked as weathered in life as Eli and carried as many scars as he did. They stood directly in front of you totally blocking you from sight. 

"These lads'll make sure you get back to the dock and back to your ship safely miss, that I can assure you of that, I am many things Miss but I am a man of my word"

You thanked him sincerely and dipped your hand inside your pocket, you quickly offered forward the dubloon you'd promised Eli, his eyes widened seemingly lighting up as he saw the golden coin nestled between your fingers. 

"Thank you Eli, I am also true to my word" you smiled, for all his crassness and crudity you felt he was just merely a victim of cruel circumstance. 

With a smile he offered a tip to his head and sank back into the same slumped position on the bench you'd found him in.

 

* 

 

Kidd and Edward sat nestled around a small lantern lit table deep within the captains quarters on Kidd's ship. The ships belly groaned deeply as it lurched from side to side from the swell now gathering up in Havana dock. It was dark now, a couple of hours since your escape from the mansions grounds and you'd still not returned. 

"Fucks sake, where's she got to?........I told you to see her right Kidd" Edward said helping himself to Kidd's carafe of rum. His blood stained hands grasped the tumbler tightly as he lifted and drank deeply.

"Don't soil your breeches Kenway......she's more street wise than you give her credit that one " He replied pouring himself a rum. "Besides the place was crawling, we had no choice but to split up"

"Hm!" Edward replied shortly taking another gulp of rum. 

"You had no problems getting out yourself Kenway?" Asked Kidd curtly 

"No Kidd, .......those guards aren't the brightest, just blade fodder mate" He said lifting his tumbler once again  
"I did manage to bag myself those natty pistols Du Casse left behind though" he gestured to the pistols now secured to his chest looking pleased with himself  
"good rum by the way Kidd"

The door to Kidds quarters burst open, Edward and Kidd turned quickly to see you enter the dimly lit quarters shaking the night from your shoulders as you did, placing his tumbler down on the table top Edward got to his feet. 

"Lass!" He said brightly welcoming you. 

You strode quickly across to them both at the table and without word picked up Edwards tumbler of rum gulping its remainder all down in one go. 

"You alright lass?" Asked Kidd, you hissed as the rum kicked strongly at the back of your throat, you placed the wooden tumbler back down on the table with a loud thud.

"Aye! I'm good thanks Kidd" You smiled pouring yourself another tumbler of rum, Kidd cut Edward a quick glance as he watched you pour the liquid out. You lifted it again taking another long drawl on it.

"Lass......its good to see you back safe and sound, we were beginning to get worried" Edward said 

You placed the tumbler back down on the table glancing to Edward and smiled 

"There's no reason to be worried, I was helped back by a local gang" 

"A local gang you say?....I must thank them one day" 

Edward smiled, stepping closer to where you stood, his kohl lined bright blue eyes fixing onto yours drawing you deeper.

"I've missed you lass" He smiled a lopsided smile, moving even closer 

"I've been thinking a lot about you, hearing what Du Casse said about not selling me out, about not joining them..... I can't tell you how it made me feel" He whispered gently moving his face closer slowly to yours, he gently cupped the side of your face and ran his thumb slowly across your cheek, his eyes drinking your features in.

"And I've been thinking a lot about you too Edward" You replied quietly 

Kidd crossed his arms in distaste and noticeably rolled his eyes

"Really?" Whispered Edward through a slight smile 

"Really" you replied 

Closing his eyes he moved his face closer still, moving in for his kiss.

Suddenly and without warning you quickly lifted your knee firmly connecting square on with Edward's crotch hard.

Edward jerked quickly forward doubling over, his hands cupping his pounding crotch, he clenched his eyes firmly shut and let out a loud cry in agony 

Kidd unfolded his arms and smiled widely, now showing interest in your exchanges

"What was that for!" Groaned Edward loudly

"That Kenway...... was for your arseing about with Du Casse over that bloody key today" You shouted loudly

"She's got a point Kenway" added Kidd with a wide smile

"Yes Thank you Kidd" groaned Edward still doubled over "you're not helping any!"

"I'm sorry lass, yes.....i know, but I knew he wouldn't shoot" muttered Edward trying to diffuse the situation

"Really!" You exclaimed 

"Yes!" Implored Edward...."now come on......you know how I feel about you lass eh!" 

"So tell me if its true now" You barked loudly 

"Is what true?" Asked Edward gasping for breath trying to straighten 

"Where you with a woman while your ship was raided by Du Casse?" You asked angrily 

"What?" 

"It's not a hard question Edward..... were.. you.. with.. a.. woman.. while.. The.. Jackdaw.. was.. raided?" You repeated slowly pausing slightly in between each word

"Well......" Edward hesitated slightly thinking on his answer

"Oh this'll be good" smiled Kidd to himself.

You lifted your hand and drew it quickly across his face slapping him hard, it made a loud deep clap as you did 

Edward quickly straightened moving his hand from his crotch now to his cheek, he rubbed his now smarting, reddened skin.

"I knew it!" you barked 

"It's not what you think..... she was sent by Du Casse!" 

Your blood beginning to boil, you firmly slapped him again, this time on his other cheek, you hand connected just as hard as before. 

Edward moved his hand and nursed the other side of his face

"Lass stop it!" Shouted Edward "it was nothing honestly.......I was thinking about you the whole time I was with her" 

Kidd winced slightly at Edwards words 

"Ooooooh.....That makes it all absolutely fine then Kenway" you barked loudly 

There was a slight pause for a second 

"Really?" Smiled Edward goofily 

"No!" You spat angrily 

"Kidd! Tell her!" 

"Now Kenway don't involve me in yours tiffs......I'm staying well out of it all" Kidd replied somewhat enjoying Edwards predicament 

"Don't ask him!!!!......he's bound to stick up for you anyway!......he can't stand me" 

You took a step closer to Edward, he recoiled somewhat cautiously from you 

"Think on this Kenway....... when we get off this ship and back to Nassau.......I'm getting my things and I'm leaving The Jackdaw.....you got that?......I'm bloody well OFF!" You exclaimed sternly. 

Placing your hand down to the table top you lifted the tumbler of rum you'd poured a short while ago and knocked it all back slamming the empty vessel down loudly afterwards.

"Lass! Come on now!" Implored Edward as he watch you turn on your heels walking from Kidd's quarters slamming the door as you left.

"LASS!" 

There was a second of silence

"Well done Kenway!....... That went swimmingly" laughed Kidd 

"Don't say a word mate......not a bloody word" replied Edward as he cupped his face once more 

"Jaysus Kenway.......I always knew you were an insensitive ape when it came to women.....but bloody hell! That was something bloody else!!........ You're actually unbelievable do you know that!!.....I think I'm beginning to warm to her though" He laughed loudly 

"What did I do?" Asked Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

Kidd's ship powered quickly and effortlessly through the inky black nighttime sea, sails full and billowing wildly. The seas swell slapped noisily against the large wooden hull as it made its voyage, it's course set firmly for Tulum.

You sat below deck alone in Kidd's crews quarters, the sporadically lit metal lanterns swung as the ship leaned to and fro on its journey.Their candle lit shadows danced menacing shapes along to the ships creaks and groans as it powered along.

 

Knock knock

Pulling yourself from your deep thoughts you glanced up to the darkened doorway to see Kidd entering, he carried with him a thick woollen blanket draped over one arm and a cup of steaming something in the other hand.

"Can I come in?" He asked leaning in from the door jam

You smiled lightly and straightened from your slumped position, lifting your head from your hand.

"It's your ship" You replied quietly as Kidd walked towards you, his feet scuffing noisily on the wooden floorboards 

"Thought you may be getting cold Lass" He said placing the woollen blanket down on the table in front of you

"Thank you" you smiled, your eyes following his hands as he placed it down 

"And a hot cup of tea" He placed the tumbler quietly down on the table in front of you "unless you wanted anything stronger?" 

"No...Teas lovely Kidd, Thank you" you replied taking the tumbler with both hands, wrapping your fingers around its welcoming warmth. 

There was a moment of awkward silence between you, almost like each of you waited for the other to speak without knowing what to say.

"Right then" Kidd sighed suddenly "I'll leave you be......we'll be arriving in Tulum first light so try and get some rest before then eh" He turned beginning to leave 

"Kidd" You called stopping him dead in his tracks before he completely left "I'm.... sorry we never got on"

Kidd's eye line dropped to the floor and he turned slowly to face you, releasing a deep breath he began to walk haltingly back over to where you rested.

"There's things you don't know lass, things you'll never understand, life just ain't as simple as you think it is..... that's all" he said pulling out a chair out so he could sit down, its legs screeched loudly along the wooden floorboards as it moved.

Perplexed somewhat, you watched him lower himself as he sat now opposite you at the table. You lifted the tumbler you held with both hands and sipped at your steaming hot tea.

"Look lass, about Edward....... He's got a calling, a true calling within our brotherhood, he just doesn't bloody know it fully himself yet. He's so easily distracted it's like dealing with a bloody child with too many toys at times....... Really, please don't take it personally......it's not you......really" 

Staring blankly at the table top you gestured a slight nod as you listened to his words 

Kidd paused awkwardly "......... look I ummmm I wanted to say thank you for saving my arse on top of that wall today, couldn't have been the easiest of things to do, I've said some pretty nasty things to you along the way, I wouldn't have blamed you if you'd have left me there"

You glanced up looking Kidd directly in the eye, you were surprised and a little taken back to hear his sincerity aimed towards you for the first time,

"That's appreciated Kidd and Likewise eh...... I'd have probably been filleted right there and then had you not hauled me up there...... Look, once we're back in Nassau I'll be away so you needn't worry about Edward getting distracted anymore eh" You forced a smile as you watched your fingers turn your tumbler slowly round in your hands.

Kidd looked somewhat morosely at the table top and gave a sigh, his eyes then flicked up 

"You're definitely going then? You've made your mind up?" 

"Aye, I can't continue on The Jackdaw, not the way things are" 

"I thought you were just saying that to get to Kenway.....in the heat of the moment and all" 

"No" You replied shortly as you lifted your tea taking a quick sip, you welcomed its comforting warmth.

Kidd shuffled slightly uncomfortably in his seat, shifting his weight. His long slender fingers traced a deep gouge in the table top as he thought momentarily. 

"You know Edward will be pretty upset if you were to go lass you know what he's like. Don't think I'll be able to tolerate his bloody sulking or incessant boozing with you gone, think id rather have you around to be honest" Kidd joked awkwardly trying to appease you slightly 

"Aye, he'll get over it, I'm sure" you replied nonchalantly looking up at him, the warm lantern light illuminated his high chiselled cheekbones. 

"Just think on it a while first eh, promise me that......" Kidd paused   
"He's got the makings of a damn good assassin you know lass, he just needs to take his head from his arse first" He laughed slightly

"You keep on about his calling and this brotherhood you're so proud to be part of, Why would he want to join anyway?, why would anyone? I didn't think you believed in killing innocent people? How can you believe so passionately in an organisation that murders innocent people"

"Murdering innocents? Was it Du Casse who told you that?" He asked angrily furrowing his brow "Our Order doesn't believe in killing innocent people" 

Kidd shook his head 

"What it does believe in is a strong set of values..... values that govern our way of life lass, that's our creed, that's the Assassins Creed.   
It demands we stay our blades from the flesh of innocents, this is what we live and die by" Kidd's annoyance clear for you to see.

"Aye, Du Casse told me your brotherhood were responsible for thousands of innocent deaths"

"Bastard!" He spat angrily "its Templar propaganda lass nothing more, don't you believe a word of it" Kidd straightened in his seat and seemingly puffed his chest somewhat in annoyance, his demeanour changing by the minute.

"Our creed forbids us killing civilians Lass, we're assassins....we assassinate targets, targets that are chosen because if they were to be left, their impact on the world would have far bigger, serious implications on mankind.   
We work on a one to one basis unlike those Templar bastards who just take everything and everyone out who stand in their way" You looked on as Kidd spoke, his conviction and passion clear to see

"There are times when civilians are killed.... aye, im not denying that lass and that's regrettable....really bloody regrettable but if a dozen civilians die taking down one target......a target who would have gone on to kill thousands of civilians if left then that's a better cause, surely? The Assassin Order fight to ensure the survival of freedom in the world, that's what we do"

"Look I'm sorry Kidd, I didn't mean to annoy you" 

Kidd took a deep breath regaining his composure somewhat 

"It's not you lass, it's those bastard Templars......they're so full of bloody shite it's unbelievable" He spat angrily through gritted teeth.

"Like I said.....sorry" You replied lifting your tea and taking a sip 

"It just makes me bloody boil hearing their sodding shite.....when we get to Tulum I'll show you just how peacefully and civilised The Templars live" 

You replied by giving a slight nod, not really wanting to involve yourself in politics you felt you had no place in. 

Kidd suddenly slapped his hands flat on the table top making you jump slightly 

"Right! I best be getting back" He said slightly brighter now, his tone changing somewhat. He pushed himself quickly to his feet 

"Thanks again Kidd" you smiled lifting your tumbler 

"My pleasure lass, make sure you get some rest" He said turning and heading for the door "oh and lass......" He said scuffing to a stop, you looked up 

"Don't be too hard on him eh" Kidd muttered turning

"Sent you in to say that did he?" 

"Kenway? No...... He is at this very moment in time digesting a big hearty dose of 'I know I fucked up'" He laughed 

"Think it's time I served him some more for pudding.....what do you reckon?" He smiled widely as he turned and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Kidd's ship anchored in the early hours just off the coast of Tulum, You'd never been there before, but you'd heard Edward and Kidd talk at length about the place quite often during late night talks in The Avery, you'd never really paid too much attention to this place they spoke of.

A beautiful location framed with snow white sand and the greenest of sea, colours so vibrant and bright they were enough to hurt your eyes even in the first sleepy hues of daylight. 

"Something's wrong here, I can just sense it" Said Kidd looking off into the distance as he began to stride from the beach, plumes of thick acrid black smoke rose from within the thick leafy green jungle that waited before you.

"They could just be having fires to keep warm Kidd....you know the way lots of people do, why is everything so bloody doom and gloom with you mate?" Replied Edward 

"Because Kenway, the assassins here are no strangers to trouble finding em......do you remember?" Kidd barked acerbically 

"Aye.....well, like I keep saying I'm sorry" 

"Are you Kenway? Are you really sorry? See.... I hear you saying the words you're good at saying em but I don't see much in the way of apology from you" 

Edward rolled his eyes to the sky as Kidd began to lead the three of you from the deep sand and towards the beginnings of a well trodden pathway into thick jungle.

You glanced wide eyed in awe around you as you walked along the sandy pathway through a thickly covered leafy avenue, you had to push through the vines that hung low in front of you and entwined intricately just above your head. 

Progress was painfully slow for the three of you, you pushed aside a particularly thick cluster of undergrowth so you could move forward freely, There on the other side stood a figure of a large male, tall, broad and athletically built, he wore an animal hide which clung loosely to his deep olive skinned muscular chest. Furs for boots and and impressive arsenal of blades on show, he gave you quite a scare.

"OH!!!" You exclaimed loudly taking a jump backwards letting the foliage spring back.

He stepped forward staring at you coldly from underneath his hood, it's shadow it cast across his dark features obscured most of his face but you could just make out some kind of tribal markings under his eyes. 

"Yeah ..... There are lots of assassins here lass I forgot to mention" Edward said "not the chattiest of people, just leave em be and they won't hurt you... " he continued 

You gasped a deep breath hand splayed on your chest trying to calm yourself 

"Oh and stay close, there's big cats here too..... dangerous ones, monkeys that hide high in the trees and throw stuff at ya when you're least expecting it..... oh and man eating crocodiles, don't forget the man eating crocs, as large as a gun boat some of em....... so if you think you see anything.. you say right?" 

You nodded quickly with a concerned expression, mouth agog as you turned around on the spot frantically searching for any more immediate dangers.

"Oh come now Kenway, don't scare the girl" Sighed Kidd tiredly as he pushed past you both and continued the journey once more. 

Edward smiled, amused at your slight and rare display of fear

"I wouldn't have had you down as scared lass.....Come on" He nodded ushering you forward as you both continued on your way 

You began to walk forward cautiously 

"Don't worry, I'll protect you love" Edward replied smiling a lopsided smile as he placed his arm firmly across your shoulder

You stopped momentarily and quickly shrugged his arm away 

"I'm still mad at you Kenway.....remember" You barked as you began to walk away leaving him behind.

Edward sighed deeply, his eyebrows raising slightly.

"How could I bloody forget" He quietly muttered under his breath to himself as he watched you walk away following in Kidd's footsteps. 

The thick jungle humidity seemed increasingly more stifling the deeper you walked into the jungle, it's thick syrupy damp heat made it somewhat more difficult to catch your breath.

Keeping close to Kidd, he eventually lead you through to a large clearing that opened out before you. It was like nothing you'd ever seen before. 

In front of you a large set of stone steps led up to an area with huts built on them, there were maybe two dozen of these large living huts all in varying stage of ruin, some perfect and still habitable whilst others were nothing more than piles of bamboo and straw. 

There were tribal people...lots of them , dressed exactly like the one you'd seen hiding in the jungle earlier.They busied themselves with what looked like repair work to their camp, carrying lengths of wood and binding them together. The plumes of black smoke were coming from an area behind the encampment.... Amidst from what you could make to be a ruined temple of some sort. The ruins so large and truly imposing you were slightly unsure of what to make of them. 

Edward emerged from the jungle and stood behind you, catching his breath slightly 

"Quite the sight eh lass" He muttered close to your ear, his breath glancing across your now clammy hot neck 

"Aye" Was pretty much all you could muster as your eyes darted around, with so much to see you eyes found it hard to take in everything at once.

Kidd stood next to you, his head darting round in time with yours only his expression wasn't that of awe his turned to that of horror 

"I bloody well knew something was up Kenway" He barked as he began to stomp away quickly "look at the place"

You glanced back at Edward over your shoulder, turning his bottom lip he gestured a shrug of the shoulders before placing his hand on your back gently suggesting you forward. 

Kidd already some distance ahead of you was met by a large male, dressed almost exactly like the other villagers but he was much larger in stature, his square and muscular form under his skin robes gave him an air of dominance much more above everyone else there. 

"Master Kidd, it is as always a pleasure to see you" He boomed as he offered forward his hand for shaking, his voice deep and masterful 

"You too mentor" Replied Kidd taking the males hand, the natives somewhat dwarfing his. "What the hell happened here?" Kidd asked frantically looking around.

You eventually made it over to Kidd and the native, he towered above you and examined your face from under his hood 

"Mentor, she's with us" Kidd said as he introduced you 

He looked you over, his expression not changing 

"My name is Ah-Tabai, If you are a friend of master Kidd then you are welcome here Miss" He offered forward a nod, you looked on silently unsure of what to do or say 

"The same cannot be said for you Captain Kenway" He barked angrily, his voice booming loudly, confused you looked at Edward 

"You bring nothing but trouble and death once more to our shores Captain....will you ever learn?"

"Mentor, what's happened?" Asked Kidd desperately 

"You'd better come through..... I have hot drinks for you if you require"

He turned and you followed him into a large bamboo built hut, ducking as you entered under the low threshold you straightened once inside to find a large communal area

There was a large fire in middle of the hut surrounded by some of the natives keeping warm, they huddled in close to the fires glow keeping warm.

On the periphery of the hut lay about two dozen others, some moaning whilst others lay silent and still, your eyes fixed on them as you approached the fire, squatting down close to Ah-Tabai

"What's wrong with them?" You asked tearing your gaze away from them and looking at the mentor 

"They're dying" he answered back, your face dropped at the severity and shortness of his reply

"Dying?" You puzzled as you took the beaker of hot liquid he offered forward, your gaze flicked once more around the room 

Edward took a seat next to you on the floor while Kidd sat close to Ah-Tabai, he poured each one of you a drink, the silence only broken by the sudden snap of the fires embers and the occasional cough and groan from those around you

"A week or so ago, a large number of men came to our island...... we were totally unprepared for their attack, we mustered as many as we could but their numbers, their weapons..... we were helpless" His voice low and guttural

"Who were they mentor?" Asked Kidd, his eyes wide 

"Templars master Kidd, they were ruthless......they killed a great number of us......we are still burning the dead"

"The smoke" muttered Kidd 

"Indeed......."he replied "The worst attack in a very long while Master Kidd

"Why though?" You questioned taking a sip from your steaming drink 

"They were looking for you Captain Kenway" He looked directly at Edward as he spoke 

Edward glanced up as you turned to look at him, he had, until now been distant from the conversation 

"Looking for me?" He questioned 

"They mentioned something about a key as they ransacked the village, they tore the place apart looking for it..... they showed no mercy Captain Kenway, they killed unarmed expectant women, children as they slept as well as our finest warriors" 

Your face dropped hearing Ah-Tabais description of events 

"You see lass" barked Kidd "this is how the Templars work, this is how ordered and civilised their order is...... Du Casse didn't tell you about this did he" he spat angrily 

You were mortified as you recalled how you'd sat and listened to Du Casse spout on about how civilised and peace loving the Templars were, how blood thirsty the assassin order was... thinking about this all now turned your stomach 

"The sleep darts?" Kidd asked 

"They took our darts and pipes Master Kidd, we were helpless...... now with them I fear for what they will do with them......" He paused "that is not all" he continued an air of seriousness in his voice 

"They tore the place apart taking what treasure and valuables they could..... amongst the gold and diamonds they took the only remaining map with all four locations of the shards of Eden within it"

Kidd's gaze dropped to the ground and he shook his head 

"Fucking hell!" He spat angrily "this is your bloody fault Kenway" he carried on 

"Shards of Eden?" You enquired, interested 

"Aye...... The shards were created by some of the first civilisations, they offer a sort of invisible shield for however wears em, it protects the wearer stopping them taking damage from weapons, it makes whoever wears em near on invincible.... with the shards in the hands of the Templars they'll cause no ends of problems...... this is bad......very bad! They'll be near on unstoppable"

"There are four other maps in existence however these have long since been hidden by the late William Kidd and no one yet knows where they are" Ah-Tabai explained 

"Your father?" You asked looking at Kidd 

Kidd hesitated slightly, his eyes darted to the ground

"Aye" He said shortly 

"We'll just have to get the map back off em again then aren't we?" Declared Edward nonchalantly 

""Everything's so clear cut and bloody simple with you ain't it Kenway eh? ....... You seem to have forgotten what happened just before we left......we were lucky to get away with our lives that time and you want to go back for more???......how many more times Edward?"

"You got any better plans Kidd?" Asked Edward his voice getting louder 

"You can't just stroll in there Kenway......you have no idea where in the mansion them plans will be..... you'll be killed for sure....... actually thinking about it, I'm beginning to warm to the bloody idea" He began to shout 

You thought on the mansion recalling your time in the 'templar' wing, you felt sure if anywhere this map would be housed there, in one of the offices there

"He can't....... but I can" you muttered glancing at Kidd 

"No lass!" Edward said sternly "I forbid it" 

"I'm not doing it for you Edward, I'm doing it for them" You snapped back glancing around you looking once more at the dying. 

"I've been inside the mansion more than any of you, reckon I could find this map you're speaking of"

"It's a risky thing to do Miss, do you understand how dangerous it could be?" Ah-tabai asked

"Aye, I understand fully" You Replied coldly 

"Your care and conviction is commendable...... its is unfortunate that not everyone is as driven as you" Ah-Tabai said glancing at Edward  
"You have the backing of the assassins, we will help you whenever you need it"


	19. Chapter 19

Late afternoon Havana is a hot and desperately busy place, the streets full of hustle and bustle as people finish their days business, head home, head to the taverns or just idle a few hours away soaking up the afternoon sunshine. 

Kidds ship moored in dock, like it had done its last visit. 

"We must be bloody mad coming back here so soon Kidd" Edward said as you all idled a while in his cabin. 

"Some might say so Kenway, aye!" Replied Kidd leaning back in his chair, it creaked slightly as it took his weight   
"but we can't let them Templars keep that map, with any luck they've done nothing with it yet" he went on

"So what's the plan" you asked, placing your elbows on the table and leaning forward 

"Mentors sent word already, there's an assassin coming to meet us....apparently they have some inside information about getting into the mansion" he replied 

"And your assassin mate trusts this inside information do they?" Asked Edward sarcastically

"You got any better ideas Kenway?" Snapped Kidd angrily "things didn't go exactly to plan last time you interfered did they"

Edward rolled his eyes "there's always bloody something with you ain't there mate" 

"What if I'm found out?" You interrupted nervously looking at Kidd, it hadn't even crossed your mind until now that this may happen 

"Well, cross that bridge when and if you come to it"he replied trying to calm you slightly "but.... Have some story to hand just in case lass..... I don't know say you're working there or something" 

You nodded your reply. Your brain immediately fogged somewhat already trying to concoct a believable story. 

A moment or two later and there was a scuffing of footsteps on deck above followed by a quiet knock on the door of Kidds cabin. 

"Come in" called Kidd looking up, the door to his quarters offered up a quietened squeak as it was pushed open slowly. 

"Master Kidd?" Asked the woman who now stood in the doorway 

Kidd jumped to his feet pushing his chair slightly back as he lifted, it made a short screech on the wooden floor as it moved, he began to walk over to greet the visitor. 

"We're expecting someone love.... a business meeting..... So if you wouldn't mind" Edward said looking over to her

"Kenway!!!" barked Kidd in disbelief 

"Ignore him" Kidd said offering his hand forward for shaking "are you the one mentor's sent?" He asked 

"Yes" she smiled shaking Kidds hand "I've heard so much about you Mr Kidd, my name is Katherine" 

"And I've heard your one of the best Assassins on this island Katherine, if anyone can get us in its you" replied Kidd

Katherine, a beautiful young assassin, her hair long and dark and full of waves while her eyes as dark as chocolate. 

"I'll certainly get you in" she said scuffing her way into Kidds cabin, she pulled a chair out and sat down 

"And how exactly do you propose to get her in to the mansion?" Asked Edward sharply, leaning forward resting on his elbows.

Katherine glanced at Edward

"I have my means Mr Kenway" she replied nonchalantly casting him a stern glare.

There was a moment of awkward silence between them. 

"And I'll be safe?" You asked nervously 

"I can get you into the grounds safely, you'll have access to the quietest part of the mansion from there.... Once inside, that's down to you" she explained 

"Quietest part of the mansion?" Questioned Edward "how do you know it's the quietest part of the mansion?" 

"I have my sources Mr Kenway" she sharply replied 

Katherine looked at you 

"We'll get you into the east entrance, the one that's closest to the gardens......" 

"I know the one, we were there some weeks ago...... But those gates are heavily guarded and it'll be suicide to climb over the wall" you explained 

"There's no need to climb over" Katherine replied smiling "you'll be going through the gates, I'll make sure there's ample enough distraction for you to get in"

Edward huffed slightly leaning back in his chair, it creaked quietly under his shift in weight. 

"Lass, I can't let you do this.....this is stupid, please reconsider" he said 

You looked at Edward, his face showed an air of sincerity and concern as he spoke 

"Edward, I need to do this..... the Templars cannot be allowed to get away with that map, I've seen first hand the damage and destruction they've caused in Tulum, God only knows what they'll be capable of if they're left.....if I can somehow make it right for the assassins then I will" you said 

Katherine placed a hand reassuringly on your arm and smiled widely 

"Du Casse is hosting some sort of dinner party tonight for the local bent dignitaries and such.....he'll be out of your way for most of the night, you go in..... You get that map and you leave straight away, you'll be back on board this ship and headed for Tulum before you even know it " she smiled.

You nodded nervously 

 

*

Early evening and the last of the Suns rays bounced from the seas surface throwing a deep orangey hue over everything it touched.  
You stood on the deck of Kidd's ship alone in your thoughts, your gaze drifting off towards Havana's centre. This was your absolute favourite time of day, the colours, the warmth, the peace and quiet, you took a deep breath in as you leant against the side of the ship.

"Alright lass" Edward said quietly as he he scuffed slowly up beside you, he leant his elbows on the ledge so he was at your level 

"Favour some company?" He smiled 

You looked at him, glancing him a smile 

"Come to ruin my peace and quiet have you Kenway?" You asked, your voice tinged slightly with sarcasm 

He laughed slightly 

"I've come to annoy you aye!" He replied with a half cocked smile, he lifted his head and glanced off into the distance 

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He said softly, sighing slightly 

"It is" you replied 

There was a moment of silence between you, the call of nearby squabbling seagulls the only sound that filled the stillness 

"Don't do this lass" implored Edward.

"I need to do it Edward" you replied quietly after a moment 

Edward dropped his head quickly between his shoulders 

"Jaysus lass! WHY!"

"To bring a little bit of right back to something that's gone wrong" you replied 

"So your willing to sacrifice your own life for the assassins?, because that's what it ultimately comes down to lass, what have they ever done for you enough to make you want to possibly die for them...... Bloody think on it lass" He said, his head turning slowly to yours as he leant on his elbows 

You took a deep breath thinking a moment on his words, placing your hands on the ships ledge you pushed yourself standing 

"Thats all it boils down to with you isn't it Edward..... What you get in return?, is it not right to want to do a bit of right just for doing rights sake?, to try and restore a little bit of faith back in people without expecting anything in return? If I can do this for them then I will" 

Just as you'd finished speaking Kidd and Katherine strode slowly back on deck and over to where you stood

"I don't know why I expected anything different from you Edward" you said a little disappointed 

"It's time, Are you ready lass?" Kidd questioned, placing a hand on your shoulder 

You gave Edward a lasting glance before nodding silently your reply.

Edward watched on, his eyes following you as you walked away and towards the gangplank.


	20. Chapter 20

Leaving Kidds ship, the three of you walked through the dusty streets of Havana towards the Governors mansion. 

"We're most grateful that you're doing this Miss" Katherine said glancing to you as you walked 

"we cannot afford for the Templars to get hold of those shards, the result could be truly catastrophic" 

"I've not got it yet" you replied quickly "thank me afterwards...... If I make it out alive" you added quietly 

"Lass.....you'll be absolutely fine" Kidd said, patting you lightly on the shoulder "I've see you knock Kenway off his feet, a couple of Templars will be nothing for you". 

You smiled at Kidds attempt to calm you, it was true to say you'd become a little jittery at the thought of going back in there alone. 

Katherine lead the way as you made your final approach to the mansion grounds down a dusty side alley. 

"I have a few friends ready to help you" she said quietly as her eyes darted around the crowds closeby 

"Help me?" You questioned nervously 

Katherine didn't answer, her eyes scanned around you. They finally trained on a small group of burly looking men that had gathered close by, a few of them swayed drunkly in the early evening hue. Katherine strode over to speak with them.

"Them?!?" You exclaimed surprised. "They're going to help me?.......they need help themselves...... they can barely stand" 

You turned slightly to Kidd 

"I'm dead aren't I " you sighed worriedly 

"Let's just see what she's got planned" Kidd replied placing his hand on your shoulder, his voice tinged with a slight air of doubt. 

Katherine strode back over with one of the men, his dirty weathered face looked slightly familiar to you as he approached 

"I know you" you said quietly as he scuffed up to where you stood

His blood shot eyes focused on your slight frame before him, his face frowned slightly as he thought upon your words 

"Eli isn't it?" You mused 

There was a moment of silence as his eyes flicked up and down. Slowly, the confused frown lifted from his face 

"Bloody hell aye!" He said nodding "I remember now, you were the one that paid me to get you out of there.... Few weeks back weren't it?" 

You smiled slightly and nodded 

"Jaysus woman.... First you want out and then you want back in...... you need to make your bloody mind up" he said dryly 

"Mr Brown and his colleagues here are going to cause enough distraction long enough for you to get in, you wait until the guards leave their posts then you make your move, you got that?" She questioned 

You nodded nervously

"Right, are your men ready to go?" She asked Eli 

"Aye, as ready as they'll ever be I suppose" he smiled a toothless yellowed smile before stumbling off back to the group of men, he placed his arms around a couple of them while he spoke to them quietly 

"Ok then" said Katherine turning to you, 

"That gate there is your way in, up the stone steps and into the ground floor of the mansion, then the rest is up to you" she said nodding towards the mansion 

You breathed a deep sigh as you tried to steady your heart from pounding from your chest nervously, this was really happening and now 

"Good luck" Katherine smiled as she placed her hand on your shoulder, with a slight nod of the head she strode away and disappeared quickly into the nearby crowds 

"You'd best take this" Kidd said as he reached inside his coat, your eyes watched as he pulled out from its lining, a small but dangerous looking musket   
"It's enough to keep you safe should you need it lass" he said passing it to you   
You took the hilt of the musket in your hand and grasped it tightly within your fingers, a little surprised at its weight

"It's already loaded so be careful" he said, his eyes following your hand as you turned it slowly examining it closely.

"thank you Kidd" you smiled 

I'll be here for you when you come out lass" Kidd said before he peered around the corner of the building you'd taken sanctuary next to. 

You tucked the musket safely inside your jacket making sure it was properly  
secure.

A second or two later, the peaceful evening air was broken with the sounds of loud shouts and shrieks. confused you too peered from the corner of the building.

"They're starting to riot" smiled Kidd as he realised what Eli and his mates were doing. "Bloody genius" 

You watched nervously on, to your amazement the group of a dozen had been joined by more and more angry towns folk, they shouted angrily at the guards waving their hands and remonstrating loudly .

Soon there must have been at least fifty or so angry towns folk pushing and jostling each other in front of the mansions gates. They angrily approached the two increasingly panic stricken guards on sentry, their jostling escalated quickly and they soon began fighting amongst themselves 

The mansions guards who'd been patrolling their post in front of you, ran to assist their colleagues as the towns folk pushed angrily at the other gates, seemingly trying to gain access to the mansion.

"The gates unguarded lass" whispered Kidd as he turned to you 

Without further hesitation you ran from the cover of the building and towards the gates of the mansion, from the corner of your eye you could see the melee still kicking off, more and more guards ran to help trying to diffuse the ever escalating situation 

Pausing momentarily at the actual entrance, you took one final quick scoot around to make sure the coast was clear before darting from the gates pillar and up the stone steps towards the mansions French doors. 

You fumbled at the door handle and quickly opened the large glazed doors before stepping inside, the roar of the angry crowds behind you stifled slightly as you pulled the door to with a quiet click. 

Taking a deep breath you turned slowly, the long corridor of the mansion opening up in front of you. The rooms musty smell tugged once more at your nose, it wasn't by any means a bad smell just one that brought the memories of your last visit quickly flooding back.

Breathing deeply you brought your thoughts back and concentrated once more on the job in hand. You tentatively began to walk down the long corridor, your weight making the occasional floorboard creak quietly as you moved. 

You instantly recognised the corridor, it had been one that you'd passed through the last time you'd been there. With fancy paintings on the wall and the occasional small table with vase placed on top, the rooms that lead from it, you recalled, were mainly drawing rooms and formal office suits. You knew this wasn't where you needed to be, you had to reach the offices deep within the mansions belly, the offices upstairs that you'd seen used only by the Templars. 

You trod quickly but lightly towards the large stone staircase at the end of the corridor, your breathing hitching slightly as you listened out for anyone that could have been approaching 

Grasping onto the large stone balustrade your feet slipped quickly and silently up the steps one by one and towards the upper floor

"YOU THERE" came a loud voice from behind you, you stopped immediately. your stomach dropped and your breath halted. Raising your eyes, you looked momentarily at the enormous painting of the Templar grandmaster that hung before you, his stern and disdainful look, seemingly aimed directly at you.

Turning slowly, you looked directly at the man that stood at the foot of the steps, a fairly well dressed gent with shaggy collar length dark hair and a smattering of stubble. He wore a three quarter length black dress coat, your eyes immediately focused on the small red crosses embroidered on the lapels 

Your heart pounded loudly in your chest, so much so you could hear it carried on your breath. Forcing a smile you looked deep into the mans eyes, there was a moments silence 

He stood before you and looked you up and down, his piercing eyes seemingly dissecting you on the spot.

"The bathrooms down the corridor, you'll find nothing up there" he said sharply, his gravelly voice breaking the silence.

It took a moment before his words sunk in

"Bathroom, yes sorry" you breathed, relieved 

"Doesn't du Casse tell his guests anything?" He mumbled to himself as you began to descend the steps towards the ground floor once more. 

"Down there..... third on the right" he sighed pointing down the corridor further into the mansion 

"Yes!,.... Thank you...... Sorry!" You smiled as you followed his lead and quickly strode down the corridor. Turning briefly, you saw him watching you, making sure you made the correct destination 

Smiling sweetly you offered up a slight wave indicating you'd got the right door before disappearing quickly inside and closing it swiftly behind you. 

You took a deep breath in and closed your eyes, throwing the back of your head against the bathroom wall. 

"Jaysus!" You sighed quietly expelling the air from your lungs. That was too close, way too close for comfort. 

The feelings of fear and doubt engulfed you as you stood, trying clear your now fogged thoughts, for the first time you began to feel that Edward was right and you were in completely out of your depth.

You took a moment to compose yourself once more before clicking the bathroom door open slowly and cautiously leaning your head into the corridor making sure he'd gone. 

Satisfied there was no one now around you darted quickly from the door, back down the corridor and skirted without hesitation up the steps and onto the upper landing. 

Your breathing slightly laboured from your dash, you began to make your way quickly towards the offices you knew Du Casse and Rogers conducted their Templar business from.

Remembering he was busy entertaining downstairs you headed straight for Du Casses office, the door was slightly ajar so you pushed it gently open and stepped swiftly inside. His Templar office was of substantial size, a large polished desk at one end of the room and a small decorative balcony and French door at the other.

Your eyes skirted quickly around, tables, bookcases, chests... There was too much to take in, this map could be literally be anywhere. The enormity of your task suddenly began to dawn on you. 

"Desk!" You muttered quietly to yourself as you strode to the side of his office, it was probably as good a place as any to start 

Grasping the small wooden handles you yanked the drawers open one by open and searched easily inside, your fingers quickly flicking through the many papers and letters filed neatly within 

Finding nothing, you slammed the drawer shut and began to rifle frantically through the next and then the next and then next. 

'This is futile' you thought to yourself as your fingers now frantically scrambled and sorted through the papers that rested ontop of the polished wooden desk top

Suddenly the door to the office swung open making your freeze with fear, your blood ran cold as your eyes followed someone enter and stride across the office floor

It was a dark haired woman, she walked confidently into the office. Totally unaware of your presence she made her way over to a small wooden chest nestled against the far wall and grabbed a book from inside. Straightening as she turned to leave, her eyes immediately connecting with yours. She jumped a little alarmed to see you stood behind the desk

"Oh!" She exclaimed, her eyes widening 

You completely froze 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice thick with a Spanish accent 

You breathed deeply trying not to panic 

"I'm here with the dinner party" you said quietly, you knew it was a stupid thing to say and you knew it wouldn't work but you'd been literally caught red handed and at that moment in time, it was pretty much the best you had. 

"No you're not" she replied, her eyes looking at you closer. she stepped slowly towards you, her brow furrowed slightly as her eyes examined your face closely 

"You're the pirate girl" she said quietly 

You chose not to reply, as you watched her get closer to where you stood

"You are! I recognise your face, you're the assassin girl that Kenway and Kidd came to get aren't you?" 

"So what's it this time? That key again is it?" She asked looking slightly pleased with herself realising she was right 

You stood tall and glanced her up and down, 

"I've come for a map" you replied coldly 

She laughed and nodded slightly 

"Sent a woman into do his dirty work this time has he?........ Couldn't come himself" she laughed 

"This has nothing to do with Kenway" you snapped angrily "I'm getting back what rightfully belongs to the assassins, what the Templars stole from them" you went on 

"Oooh the Assassins.... yes!" She laughed.

Her nonchalant, impudent replies began to make your blood boil in your veins 

"I'm not here to reason why, do you know of this map or not?" You barked angrily

"The Eden map, Si, I know where Julien has it's kept" she replied "am I going to tell you where it is?....... No" She went on with a shrug and a slight turn of her bottom lip 

Your anger twisted your stomach as you watched her twist and try and control the situation 

You slowly and discreetly reached inside your coat and grasped at the musket that Kidd had given you, your fingers griping the handle tightly 

"Maybe I can change your mind" you said as you pulled the musket from your coat and pointed it directly at her face, your thumb cocked the hammer with a firm click. 

She looked at you, her expression changing somewhat, the smile slowly dropped from her face as she realised the gun you held aloft was loaded. 

"You're going to show me where that maps kept" you said quietly "and then you're going to let me leave......do you understand" you said calmly as you stepped from behind the desk and approached her, the musket still trained to her head

She stared at you as you approached her, without word she offered only a slight nod in reply. 

She leant forward placing her book down and stepped towards a small trinket box that was sat ontop a tall wooden bureau against the wall. The bureau made of high polished rose wood bore the Templars insignia on its front. 

Opening the trinket box, she dipped her slender fingers inside and pulled out a small metal key. she stepped back and held the metal key aloft 

"It fits the bureau" she said nodding towards it 

"You open it" you ordered, lifting the musket once again 

"Señorita, please" she pleaded 

"Open it!" You repeated firmly

Slowly, she placed the small key inside the lock located on the front of the bureau, it turned with a quiet click before she pulled the front open revealing a whole host of papers inside. 

Her fingers flicked quickly through the edges of the papers before pulling one out and placing it on the bureaus writing surface 

"There is your map señorita" she said taking a step backwards 

Your eyes widened, feasting upon the map she'd placed down in front of you, it was old....very old and although it looked a little difficult to read it bore the Assassins insignia at the top in black ink. 

You dropped the musket to your side momentarily and took a step towards the map, your fingers glanced gently over its surface as your eyes flicked over its contents 

You smiled 

"I've done it" you whispered to yourself.

Without warning you quickly felt an arm wrap around your neck from behind, it pulled you backwards pulling you from your feet 

"You think you can waltz in here and just take that map, you think you're that clever eh" she barked angrily through gritted teeth as her arm pulled tighter around your throat 

The musket slipped from your fingers and onto the wooden floor, it dropped with a noisy thud as it span across the floorboards 

You grasped desperately at her tightening arm, quickly trying to slide your fingers in between to get some leverage from your neck

The air drained rapidly from your lungs as you fought frantically to breathe. Wide mouthed, you gasped uncontrollably unable to draw the breath you needed. you began to feel your face redden and the life drain slowly from your body. 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your body's dragged back to the Assassins.....I'll drop it at their door as a warning and tell them you fought for your sorry, pathetic, little life" she tightened her grasp on each bitter word 

Your vision now darkening you continued to claw desperately at her grip, dropping slowly to your knees and unable to muster the strength to fight any longer, you accepted your demise was fast approaching.

The door to the small metal balcony at the other end of the office rattled loudly, without warning the glass suddenly smashed from the outside, shattering noisily and sending shards over the wooden floor behind you. 

It was Edward, without hesitation he pushed his arm through the broken pane and turned the small key that was housed in the lock on the inside of the door. He released the handle and pushed it quickly open striding across the office to where you knelt.

"Mr Kenway" she exclaimed before releasing her grip on you. 

You dropped noisily to the floor, spent, exhausted and gasping desperately to fill your lungs full of air once more. 

Edward bent down to check on you, momentarily placing his hand reassuringly on your shoulder 

"Lolita Sanchez" He said straightening and scuffing towards her, his stance now somewhat aggressive 

"Mr Kenway, I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from me" she mused smiling at him, her pearly white perfect teeth gleaming as she smiled at him

You coughed loudly grasping, clawing at your neck 

"Miss Sanchez trying to kill my crew member just to get my attention is a little excessive wouldn't you say" he replied crossing his arms 

"You're here now though Mr Kenway" she mewed, straightening her white shirt so it dipped towards her ample cleavage

"I am" he replied coldly, his eyes darting down to you still on the floor 

"So what do you say we continue where we left off" she sang softly as she sauntered slowly over to where Edward stood. 

"And where exactly do you think we left things Miss Sanchez?" He asked placing his hands on his hips.

Lolita stepped in close to Edward, she pressed her body against his, her fingers traced along the edge of his leather armour 

"Oh I don't know...." She moaned quietly "I think we got to about here Mr Kenway" she gave a breathy whisper as she lifted her lips to his ear lobe and nuzzled quietly, her hand clawed at the back of Edwards blonde hair. 

"Ah yes.... I remember now" he smiled lifting his hands and cradling the back of her head

"We never quite got this far though love did we?" He said and with a quick flick of his wrists he sent both wrist blades deep into the back of her skull

Lolita dropped her hand from Edwards face, her eyes widened as she looked blankly into his eyes

"We could have had something good you and I" she whispered quietly as Edward lowered her gently to the floor. He rehoused his blades as he knelt, placing her body down on the ground 

Lolita stared blankly at Edward as her life quickly drained away 

"No love, I don't think we ever could have, you're really not my type" He replied straightening


	21. Chapter 21

Edward stood a second over Lolita's lifeless body, he watched coldly as the blood ran slowly from her head and pooled on the polished wooden floor behind her body. You could hear the very quiet sound of dripping as it seeped thickly through the gaps in the floorboards.

Edwards gaze flicked from her to you, you'd remained on all fours the whole time, head bowed, and gasping for air. Although aware of what was happening around you, you wouldn't have been able to intervene even if you wanted to, you just didn't have the strength in your spent muscles 

He strode over to you placing his large hands under your arms and lifted you to your feet with ease 

"Are you ok lass?" He asked placing a hand reassuringly on your upper back, his piercing crystal blue eyes looked deep into yours. 

You nodded slightly, without word still grasping at your neckline trying to get some sort of normal breathing pattern back.

Edward offered a lopsided smile and offered a reassuring pat on your back, his large hands almost knocking you off balance 

"Good" he smiled "now..... can we forget this fools folly of an errand and get out of here........alive?" 

Your thoughts snapped quickly back to the events prior to Edwards arrival. Smiling widely, you strode quickly without word towards the bureau, carefully stepping over Lolitas lifeless body as you went 

Your fingers scrabbled at the map still laid out on the bureaus writing surface, with a proud smile you lifted it, turning showing Edward 

"Fools folly of an errand?" You said proudly 

Edwards face broke into the first suggestions of a smile 

"You clever girl" he said, his eyes feasting quickly over its contents as he strode towards you. He took a second as he read its faded scribe, a large smile creeping across his face.

"hide it well lass, we need to get out of here as quickly as possible, it's only a matter of time before they find her body, and when they do..... We'll have no chance of getting out" he said, you quickly folded the map and tucked it securely inside your coat. 

Edward made his way towards the door, opening it slowly. He peered carefully around its edge into the corridor checking that there was no one around. 

"Are you ready lass?" He asked in a whisper, glancing back at you 

You gave a silent nod and made your way behind him, the air fell silent as Edward listened once more to make sure the coast was in fact clear. Glancing around the corner one last time, he lifted his finger and beckoned you to follow. 

Your heart pounded strongly, realising now the enormity of your task in getting out without being spotted, with guards patrolling everywhere the task seemed near on impossible. The two of you darted silently down the mansions corridor, your lightened footsteps muffled only by the strip of blood red carpet that ran down its middle. 

You were deep within the belly of the templars HQ and should you be spotted, you knew you'd be killed on the spot instantly, without doubt.

Edward led the way while you followed quickly on his heels, like a predator, his eyes darted rapidly around as you both made your way 

Slowing, you approached an open door that lead into an office, he lifted his arm slightly signalling at you to slow, breath hitched and on high alert, he glanced around the door frame. Slowly at first, once he realised the coast was clear more confidently. 

Suddenly, there was a creaking of floor boards heard from behind you and the quietened sound of footsteps approaching from much further down the corridor. 

Without delay, Edward grabbed you roughly by the shirt and pulled you quickly and without caution into the empty office before he closed the door quietly with a click. You stumbled slightly from his rough handling,His fingers turned the key in the lock

"Edward!" You said loudly straightening up "is there any need to be so rough?" 

Edward stood with his back against the wall and placed his ear close to the door listening, he lifted his hand to hush you 

"EDWARD!" You replied louder this time annoyed that he was seemingly ignoring you.

Edward straightened and looked at you, his brow frowning and his face tinged with annoyance. He strode quickly over towards where you stood and cupped his hand right across your mouth firmly, stopping you from speaking. You yelped quietly, about to mumble your displeasure 

"Will you be quiet!" He whispered sternly in your ear, his hot breath glancing the nape of your neck "or do you want to die for a second time today?"

Eyes wide you breathed deeply and noisily through your nose until you heard the footsteps outside the door begin to quieten once again. Edward slowly and cautiously removed his hand from your mouth, he waited a second before straightening and striding across the office towards the window. 

"Don't you ever touch me like that again Kenway!" You said loudly, blood boiling 

"What should I have done then lass?, left you outside for the Templars to find you?" He said glancing out of the window to the grounds below, he noted the guards still hanging around. 

"We're stuck for now" he muttered pulling the shutters slightly "we're going to have to wait for them to go"

"So that was your mysterious woman was it then Edward?" You said, unable to keep it in any longer "I really wouldn't have put her down as your type" 

Edward sighed loudly, rolling his eyes

"Ooh Here we go lass.... let's have it then ........again!" He groaned nonchalantly

"Oh I'm sorry Edward..... am I boring you?

"A little lass, aye!" he replied walking back towards you 

"You think you're so bloody clever Kenway, don't you?" You spat angrily 

"Aye....well, I was clever enough to follow you here today, to keep an eye on you and, let's be honest, it's a bloody good job I did... isn't it lass" he whispered loudly

"All that time, .....Your crew were defending The Jackdaw for you.... Fighting for your ship.... Your reputation and you were cosying up to THAT!" 

"Jaysus!!!I wasn't cosying lass! For the last time"

"Well!... I he..."you were stopped

There was a loud creaking along the corridor again outside the door, Edward didn't hesitate to place his hand again over your mouth

With eyes wide you glared angrily at him and waited for the footsteps to go. once they had you placed both hands on his broad chest and pushed as hard as you could 

"PIG!" You exclaimed angrily

Edward stepped forward swiftly, moving closely towards you, his chest only inches away. Firmly, he took hold of your forearm, his fingers squeezing hard until the tips of your fingers tingled slightly from his touch. Your temper fogged eyes followed him closely, as he dipped his head next to yours 

"Do you want to raise your voice any higher? Only.....I'm sure there's a guard somewhere outside that may not of heard you just " he whispered angrily and sarcastically through clenched teeth, his breath glancing across your neck as he did. He straightened and looked fiercely at you 

"You may be hell bent on dying here today lass... but I am not" he whispered sternly

Too annoyed to even grace him with any kind of reply, You stared deep into his Icy blue eyes. The anger burned ferociously within your gut and coursed through your veins enough to make you tremble slightly. Breathing deep and laboured. Jaw clenched, your eyes darted fervently across his face.

At that very second, you detested every fibre of the man that stood before you, his smugness, his arrogance, his self importance but in the same breath these were all the same traits that made you lust hungrily for him.

Your eyes fed hungrily on Edwards lips, for a moment there was an electrified silence between you, a silence so full of tension you could almost taste it. His eyes glared at you tearing straight into the very depths of your soul. A second later your lips met hungrily, passionately feeding from each other's embrace, tongues wrestling and probing the depths of each other's mouths.

You couldn't explain why but it felt so good, so right. All that anger and frustration you'd pent up over the last few weeks had awoke something primitively salacious inside and you needed to satisfy it. You needed a release and that had to be now. 

Edward feeling the same frustrations, continued with his reckless onslaught of kisses. His tongue diving deep meeting yours, his musty salt sweetened taste filled your senses and drove your need even more for him. you'd missed him so much

He lifted his hand, still grasping your forearm and forcefully drove you backwards until your back hit the wooden panelling of the room with a noticeable thud. Releasing you from his commanding grip, his hands firmly cupped the sides of your face, the rough skin of his worked thumbs scraped your soft skin as he swept them across your face.

You lifted your hands, your fingers fumbling desperately, trying to release him from his leather holsters that hung across his body and get inside those heavy robes. Your hands seeking that toned, tattooed torso that you'd so often lusted after back on The Jackdaw.

Edward dipped slightly so he was at your height, his heavy breath through his nose teased your sensitive and craving skin. His hands pulled at your shirt tugging it quickly from the waistband of your breeches. Working them under your now loose shirt, his large calloused fingers grasped lustfully at your ample soft breasts squeezing them until you hummed quietly into your kiss.

Edward pulled his kiss quickly from your mouth, it's absence made you open your eyes focusing quickly on his. Breathing shallow and quickened, you stared hungrily at his lust darkened, kohl lined eyes.

With one final firm tug and a lopsided smirk from your lips, his holsters fell to the floor, your passion hungry look at him was all the affirmation Edward needed.

Without any further delay, his mouth began its assault on your neck, you tilted your head granting him better access. His tongue flicked quickly at the soft skin on your neck, his blonde bristly whiskers scraping making your skin goosebump from its touch. Nipping and pulling gently at your flesh, you threw your head back clenching your eyes firmly shut. It was the most you could do to offer a breathy sigh as his hands continued to paw and knead hungrily at your breasts.

You finally managed to loosen Edwards robes, pushing them quickly from his broad shoulders until they fell from his arms and landed on the floor. Your hands now hungrily seeking his taught chest under his loose cotton shirt.

Edward dropped his one hand from your breast sliding it down to your waist and down lower still. Cupping your buttock firmly,his strong hand squeezed at the flesh of your arse, his nails dug deliciously at its roundness, sending shock waves through to your very core.

As he held you in his tight grip the heat from his hand radiated through the thin material of your breeches spreading over your now sensitive skin. With one swift movement he pulled your leg higher around his hips grasping your thigh firmly. He leaned further into you as he continued to trail hot, wet kisses from your neck back up to your lips, you felt his growing eagerness apparent within his ever tightening breeches press firmly into you.

Working his hands around your waistband, he tugged fervidly at the lacing on your breeches desperate to get inside them. With just enough room to gain access, his hand dove quickly and unforgivingly down inside, his thick fingers hungrily seeking your folds. With a muffled moan he dipped his fingers within your now wet pussy, humming happily as his fingers met its wetness, he snaked them vigorously spreading your thick excitement .

Your breathing hitched as his fingers worked quickly around your engorged clit sending agonisingly delicious ripples through to your core, his fingers delved further back as he toyed with your now dripping entrance. Your readiness for him made him smile. 

"You like that, hmm?" He whispered arrogantly into your ear. 

Engulfed by want you rocked your hips forward selfishly trying to guide his fingers to their desired location. 

With a lopsided sneer into his kiss, Edward thrust his fingers quickly back meeting you mid thrust. His fingers suddenly delved deep into your tightness making your breathing hitch and your body freeze. A second later, once you'd adjusted to his intimate touch, you began your hips once again, using him to pleasure yourself, offering a slight muffled groan into his mouth. 

Edward worked you relentlessly, his fingers snaking in and out deeper with each saturated thrust. You thought no longer of the Templars outside in fact you thought about nothing other than your own desires and your own needs, you were completely lost in the moment, in the now. The hot aching that already begun to creep from your core became greater as your climax approached towards you, teasing you. Your own selfish need for him consumed you, however you needed more from the blonde pirate....the pleasure from his thick fingers no longer enough. 

He continued with his assault, his touch rapidly circling between your entrance and your swollen clit. Your breathing deepened and you closed your eyes, realising your release was not far off. 

Removing his hand completely from your pussy, it ached painfully at its loss. You couldn't help but voice your displeasure at its absence with a quiet disappointed moan. Edwards eyes darkened as they looked at you. A teasing smile fell across his face, you were so very close to orgasm and he knew that. He knew exactly what he'd done, in fact that was his plan all along .... to dominate and control you until you begged for him.

Without word, he cupped his hands under your arse lifting you, you wrapped your legs tightly around his waist, his mouth still seeking and tugging passionately at the flesh on your breast as he carried you from the rooms edge and towards the desk set further into the office. 

Placing you quickly down on its surface you kicked your boots swiftly from your feet, they landed with a quiet thud on the wooden floor. With an almost debauched look across his face Edward pulled firmly at your loose breeches, you offered a stifled yelp as they scraped against your buttocks as they were pulled so roughly from your legs. 

With your soaking intimacy now laid bare and exposed, the cold air glanced it seemingly heightened its sensitivity. Edward stepped towards you, his eyes feasting on you before him. He couldn't contain himself any longer and he fumbled quickly with the lacing at his own breeches. Your eyes watched hungrily, longing to see his magnificent form released before you.

He pushed his loosened breeches from his bronzed narrow hips, his thumbs glancing the muscle lines that dipped towards his groin. Without further effort they fell down his muscled thighs, revealing a smattering of battle scars and nautical tattoos. 

His cock, so hard and ready, it stood proudly against his taught stomach, it eagerly glistened pre cum slightly at its head. He was more than ready for you. He stepped free from his breeches and began to move towards you, Smiling lewdly at you, amused and excited that you'd enjoyed watching him undress. 

With a firm grasp he yanked you towards the desks edge, your legs dangled off its edge. He moved even closer to you, your lips quickly finding each other's once again, only this time your kiss was rough, hungry and full of need. pulling your leg around his waist, his fingers clawed roughly, almost primitively at the flesh on your arse 

Without any delay, he stepped closer still, his cock nudging slightly at your wet entrance. You held your breath a moment in anticipation as Edward pushed forward forcefully. With one quick, swift, fluid movement you took his full length. 

There was a quiet breathy gasp from the both of you as you enjoyed the sudden full feeling of your coupling. With a slight withdrawal and a sudden buck of his hips Edward thrust firmly into your arousal. Your eyes fluttered closed, jaw slack as he repeated again and again each time a little quicker and a little deeper than the time before.

"Fuck, you feel good" he whispered quietly into your lips as he broke momentarily from your embrace. Without answer you moved in for another kiss but bit softly at his bottom lip pulling it gently between your teeth, Edward moaned quietly as his pleasure met slightly with pain.

You grinned mischievously as you released his lip, his pace quickening in response. He felt nothing short of amazing inside of you, his continual torment pushing you further and faster to your climax. There was no niceties, no considerations just pure wanton fucking. 

"Get on the desk" he commanded gruffly as he manhandled you backwards onto the desk top, its papers and pens fell nosily from its top as he climbed up pushing you backwards. With him now fully on top you, you felt his full length now stretching you to your limit as he pounded deeper still, his strong muscular arms braced either side of your head as he fucked you harder still. 

Your hands clawed handfuls of his blond sweat tainted hair, as his eyes fed hungrily watching your breasts bounce satisfyingly and your body writhe under him. Feeling your climax now was close you offered your hips forward meeting him as he drove into you. 

The tightening within you became too much to ignore and it gained quickly in both intensity and pace, your deepened breathing must have told Edward you were hurtling quickly towards your release because he dipped his fingers down once again rubbing your now engorged clit. 

It was all too much for your body to handle, throwing your head back into the desk top your back arched from its surface. Your orgasm tore violently and quickly through your body, eyes clenched firmly shut you opened your mouth wide wanting to voice your undoing but you couldn't. Your body bucked and jolted around him as your climax electrified every inch of your body

Watching your undoing pleased Edward greatly, face sweaty and flushed he quickened his pace fervidly pushing you further along the desks top sending more items crashing to the floor. He didn't care about the noise, he just wanted his release. With a throaty quietened grunt he quickly met you with his climax, spilling his hot seed deep within you. 

Out of breath and spent you lay there a moment catching your breath, the silence between you sated and satisfied. You both offered a breathless laugh before he kissed you briefly on your plump lips and pushed himself from you.


	22. Chapter 22

You dressed quickly, a little confounded but amused as to how quickly things had escalated between you. 

Edward rebuckled his holsters

"Jaysus lass, give me some warning next time you want to jump on me eh.....you know how to surprise a man though I'll give you that" he stood tall giving a puerile, self satisfied smile as he rehoused his pistols across his body 

You threw him a deliberate and curt look as you relaced your breeches, You really didn't expect anything less from him post coitally 

"Don't spoil it Kenway" you sighed quietly with a smile.

"Not that I'm complaining mind" he smirked lopsidedly as he walked towards the window. Pulling slightly at the shutters he glanced again outside 

"Bollocks!....... There's even more of em now" He whispered, his eyes darting counting the guards below "we'll need to find another way out"

He pushed closed the shutters before striding again over to the locked door where you were finishing putting your boots back on. 

Edward placed his back flush with the office wall, his head close to the door as he listened closely for any noises outside in the corridor 

"Right are you set?" He smiled reverently, his eyes skipping over your form making sure you'd finished redressing. Taking a deep breath you nodded.

"Ok stay close" he whispered as his fingers twisted the door handle silently. with a quiet click the door opened and he pulled it slowly open.

There wasn't a sound to be heard outside in the corridor, Cautiously Edward poked his head around the door frame. His hand lifted, gesturing for you to follow. Quickly and silently you left the safety of the office and entered the corridor. 

Without delay the two of you skipped quickly down the corridor making towards the large staircase you knew was located at its end, the mansions corridors a continuing dark labyrinth of closed doorways and smaller staircases leading off. 

"MONSIEUR KENWAY" came a sudden, loud and authoritative voice from right behind you.

You both froze. Eyes widening, your heart jumped quickly deep within your mouth. You instantly recognised the voice that called you without even looking......it belonged to Julian du Casse.

Turning slowly, your eyes flicked over his large form stood in front of you. His broad stature making him even more imposing than you last remembered. He wore a grande dress coat in a darkened blue velvet, on its lapel, in red, was the Templars insignia.

He was flanked by El Tiburón to his left standing tall in all his steel armour, you could just make out his eyes scowling at you through the gap in his helmet. The man's sheer presence unnerved you greatly, a complete brute of a man with no conscience whatsoever, he'd sooner kill a man that enter into any kind of bargaining what so ever. His armoured hand grasped at his sword as he scowled at the two of you

To his right standing slightly behind, was the male who'd stopped you earlier in the corridor. He sneered smugly at you, in his hand he grasped a loaded musket trained on you both.

Edwards demeanour quickly changed, standing taller and seemingly inflating his chest, he turned to face them slowly with an air of arrogance.

"Mr Du Casse" Edward smiled sarcastically. "I heard you're having a party mate........ Hope you don't mind us just turning up like this, all uninvited and such" 

Du Casse took a moment before sighing loudly.

"You know..... After your escape last time I was regaled by stories about your cunning and prowess Monsieur Kenway, the way you took a dozen of my finest men on and killed them all single handily" he said, his large form beginning to scuff slowly towards you down the corridor 

"I was slightly in awe Monsieur Kenway, I'll be honest.....I was beginning to think all those stories about you were true and just how clever and savvy you really are" he said 

Edwards eyes bore a deep scowl under his brow as he listened to du Casse, he shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. 

"But when Monsieur Parkes here, told me that we had uninvited dinner guests somewhere in the mansion, he immediately suggested that it may have been you....... I said Non! Don't be silly.....Monsieur Kenway is a clever man, there's no way if he's as wile as everyone says, he wouldn't return here........ seems you're not as clever as everyone thinks you are eh Monsieur Kenway" He laughed arrogantly as he scuffed to a stop just in front of you both

Du Casses' eyes skipped from Edwards to yours before they stared impassively right into you. He bore you a look you'd never seen from him before, it was a cold and emotionless look that quite frankly chilled you to your core. 

"Mademoiselle, it's so regrettable you've taken up with your dog of a captain once again, I really thought I'd shown you the way, I had you down for much greater things ....... you should have taken your chance when it was given eh" he said quietly as he ran the back of his index finger down the side of your cheek. You held your breath slightly, his touch sinisterly light on your soft skin. his calmness and coldness unnerved you. 

"Shown me the way!!" You spat angrily, your thoughts skipped back to the dead and dying in Tulum 

"Lass!" Edward pleaded trying to calm you somewhat, he could sense your tension in your voice.

Du Casse offered the startings of a laugh which was caught in his nose, He stepped slowly towards Edward once more.

"I assume by the fact that one of my finer Templars is lying face down in a pool of her own blood is down to you, Monsieur Kenway?" Du Casse asked coldly 

Edward shook his head slightly, his head tilting 

"I know nothing mate.....sorry" he replied , turning his bottom lip slightly

"I'm sure you don't Monsieur Kenway" barked Du Casse angrily "let me tell you I won't be making the same mistake a second time..... Today, you won't be quite so lucky in escaping with your lives...... I will see to this personally" 

At that very moment, a young girl no older than twenty appeared at the top of the corridor. She was excruciating pretty with long blonde locks and a tiny pinched in waist, she began to step towards you all 

"Julien, I've been looking all over for you" she cooed, smiling "are you coming back down to the party? She looked on expectantly, 

A wide smile crept across Edwards face as his glance fell from the young girl and back to Du Casse 

"You dirty old bastard" he smiled with half a laugh "don't tell me....... She's a merchant you're striking some important deal with?" 

"Enough with your insolence Monsieur Kenway" he said quietly leaning in. "Mr Parkes, take them into the state office.... we'll finish this off in there" he continued louder this time 

There was a prod in your back from Parkes' musket urging you to walk forward, El Tiburón nudged Edward forcefully making him stumble slightly. The two Templars lead you quickly and unceremoniously down the corridor and away from Du Casse 

Julien turned quickly and strode towards the young girl his demeanour softening 

"Mon beau!, I apologise for leaving you for so long it is quite rude of me" He grasped at her slender hand and placed a delicate kiss on its back "......but if you head back towards the dinner party I will return shortly after I've seen to a spot of business...... I promise"

The young girl nodded sweetly 

"Where are you taking those people" she asked innocently, her eyes skipping over Du Casses shoulder watching you being led away 

"Those people?" He asked "those people are nothing for you to worry about mon beau" He said smiling "just business acquaintances..... now skip back and fetch me a drink.... And when I'm back we'll continue where we left off eh?" His large hand cupped the side of her small face and his eyes dipped hungrily down to her ample breasts, she nodded slightly 

"Good" Du Casse smiled widely and watched as she turned quickly and began her journey back to the party 

As she disappeared down the stairs and out of sight, Du Casses' smile dropped quickly into a sneer. He turned and strode purposely away.

 

* 

 

The state office was a grand room, sumptuously decorated with large velvet drapes at the windows, fine French furniture and large oil painted portraits adorning its walls. At the far end sat an imposingly big wooden desk, situated to its side was a grand marble fireplace, a large fire had already been lit inside. Its flames cracked and hissed loudly as the fire burned fiercely.

Pushed forcefully through its doorway, you stumbled slightly as the four of you entered the office 

Edward scuffed nonchalantly across the thick carpet, his head turning as he examined his opulent surroundings. 

"Such a modest and understated office this" he smiled cockily " good to see you Templars appreciate the simpler things in life" 

"Shut the fuck up" barked Parkes lifting his musket once more 

Edward laughed turning to face them,

"You like playing monkey to Du Casse do you?" Edward asked sarcastically as he scuffed up in front of Parkes "the monkey boy and the mute!" He laughed looking at El Tiburón.

El Tiburón raised his armour plated fist and swiped it firmly across Edwards face, his nose exploding on impact. Edward staggered back clutching his blood splattered face. 

"Bastard" you muttered angrily taking a couple of steps aggressively forward. Parkes cocked his musket nosily, with a loud click he lifted it and took his aim between your eyes. 

At that moment the door to the office swung open and in strode Du Casse, he glanced at you all as he pushed the door closed with a loud click

"Les enfants!" He tutted loudly to himself turning. "can you all not be left alone for just five minutes?" He said sharply. As he walked past you, he snatched Parkes' hand down as he went, his musket now aiming at the ground. 

Edward pushed himself slowly to his feet catching his laboured breath slightly. Pulling his mouth wide, he slowly lifted his arm and wiped the bloodied snot from his nose onto the back of his cotton cuff. Pausing only to glance down at it before casting El Tiburón a firm and maddened stare.

Du Casse perched lightly on the desks edge, his hands clutching at the desks edge.

"Monsieur Kenway, I have a room full of guests downstairs waiting on my return so I'll keep this quick and simple......the Eden map where is it?" He asked sharply.

Edward wiped the blood from his nose once more, he sniffed deeply, his eyes falling to Du Casse

"I really don't know what you're talking about mate" 

"Oh come now Monsieur Kenway, I really don't like to me made a fool of...... I have a Templar laid dead, a missing assassins map and you here....it really doesn't take a man of education to work out where the map has gone.....now my patience is beginning to wear thin Monsieur Kenway...... WHERE IS THAT MAP?" He barked loudly 

Edward sniffed deeply, his bloodied snot rattling loudly as he inhaled. Without word he spat it forward launching it towards Du Casse. It landed with a quiet splat on his breeches

Parkes launched himself forward towards Edward. He grabbed hold of his arm firmly, clawing tightly at the arm of his robes. The loaded musket now held against his head.

"Tutt tutt tutt Monsieur Kenway" He said as he pulled a handkerchief out of the inside of his coat, he began to wipe the bloodied spittle from his breeches 

Edward jostled slightly as Parkes manhandled him making him stand infront of Du Casse once more. 

"Oh come now Monsieur Kenway, please don't be foolish and give that map over........ My colleague here really isn't as patient as me and you really don't want him forcing it from you?" He nodded to El Tiburón who stepped towards Edward. He dipped his hand inside his metal armour and produced a small wooden cosh.

"I still don't know what the hell you're on about mate..... And to be honest......even if I did know I wouldn't tell you anyway, cockshot!" he smiled cockily

El Tiburón smacked the cosh violently across the back of Edwards legs making him fall quickly to his knees, his hands splayed onto the carpeted floor. Edward paused a moment catching his breath before he began to laugh slightly 

"Stop!" You yelled loudly, you couldn't stand seeing him knocked about like that anymore. 

Edward lifted his bloodied face quickly and looked up at you, the blood from his nose has already seeped across his lips and ran down his chin

"Lass" he implored breathlessly, his eyes widened slightly as he notioned a slight shake of his head.

You looked at him sprawled before you, face beaten, you couldn't allow him to take any more beatings on your behalf

There was a slight pause as Du Casse waited for you to speak 

"I have the map" you muttered quietly, just as you did Edward dropped his head quickly between his shoulders and he shook his head.

Du Casses' glance switched from Edward on the floor over to you.

"Pardón?" He said, his smile returning to his lips 

"It's me.... I took the map" you said louder this time, your eyes making contact with Du Casses' "it had nothing to do with Edward..... I wanted it, I wanted to get it back after seeing just what a bunch of heartless bastards you really all are" 

"You?" He replied surprised, offering a slight laugh in return, his mouth turned slightly as he began to nod his head 

"I'm impressed mademoiselle, you see I always knew there was something that set you out from the others" he smiled "your loyalty is really quite commendable it is such pity that such loyalty will be the end of you"

"Now take the map out like a good girl and pass it back to me" he ordered slightly more seriously now, holding his hand aloft

You froze a moment staring at his outstretched hand, his condescending and belittling words pulled strongly at your stomach and made you angry. Heart pounding strongly, you panicked somewhat deciding what to do. Glancing a second down to Edward who was still knelt on the floor, out of breath and his face battered and bloodied, you really didn't want him take any more beatings but you'd really not thought over the implications of handing the map back over......

"Mademoiselle" du Casse said again gesturing his empty hand towards you. 

Your gaze quickly flicked between Edward and Du Casse, as you slowly, very cautiously lifted your hand and slid it into the inside of your coat. 

"No funny business neither" barked Parkes as he pushed the musket once more into the back of Edwards head. 

You gained eye contact with a du Casse, your eyes not even blinking as you slowly pulled the rolled up map from your coat, your fingers grasped it tightly, desperately not wanting to let it go. 

"Very good mademoiselle" smiled Du Casse as he looked hungrily at the scroll you held within your fingers. "now if you don't mind" he quickly beckoned his fingers urging you to place the map within his huge hands. 

Edward who was still on his knees watched silently on as you tentatively took a step towards du Casse his hand still outstretched, he remained leant against the desk a triumphant smile slowly crept across his face. 

Without any delay you threw the map to your side and towards the fireplace, it landed deep within the flames of the raging fire 

"YOU BITCH!" He shouted loudly as he lurched forward grasping you with both hands. 

With a forceful pull he yanked you side wards out of the way of the fire and lunged quickly towards the hissing flames trying to retrieve the already burning parchment. 

Losing your footing from his brutal manhandling, you quickly lost your balance and stumbled directly into the fire surround. Your head cracked violently and noisily against the marbled corner or the mantle and you dropped to the floor unconscious and bleeding. 

Horrified, Edward immediately jumped to his feet, he lifted his elbow and forced it quickly and forcibly back into Parkes face. Parkes stumbled quickly backwards grasping his face with his free hand, his musket in his other, firing aimlessly into the mansions ceiling. 

"Merde!" Shouted Du Casse as he managed to grab the end of the scroll pulling it from the flames.

In the continued melee Edward had released his hidden blades from their housing, with gritted teeth and a sense of determination he began to stride rapidly over to where Du Casse now knelt. His immediate death, the only thing that would satisfy his red hot rage that coursed through his veins. 

He hadn't managed to get two steps towards him when El Tiburón lifted the wooden cosh he'd been holding and landed it directly against the back of Edwards head, it spilt his scalp with a sickening and bloodied thud. 

Edward fell to his knees and flopped forward, face down also unconscious. 

Du Casse had been unaware fully of the commotion that went on around him as he'd been preoccupied in pulling the map from the fire. With the small scuttle he'd managed to retrieve what remained and dropped it quickly onto the floor in front of him. Burnt and charred beyond recognition or rescue he left its smouldering remains on the floor as he straightened angrily. 

"Take his weapons from him and lock them both in...... I'll deal with them later, after the party..... I cannot waste any further time tonight on them" he barked angrily as he strode away slamming the office door behind him as he left.

Parkes straightened, his hand still cupped his face where Edward had elbowed him moments earlier. Quickly glancing at his fingers to see if there was any blood he approached Edward and squatted momentarily at his side. With one firm pull of the arm Edward rolled over onto his back giving Parkes the access he needed to his weapons. 

He loosened his muskets and swords from their housings and handing them one by one swiftly to El Tiburón. straightening he glanced at El Tiburón, he nodded once more at Edward and then gave Parkes a stern look.

"What?" He asked arrogantly, unable to understand what he wanted. 

El Tiburón nodded once more towards Edward, his eyes focused on his wrists 

"Ahhhhh of course mate" mused Parkes, slapping El Tiburón momentarily on the shoulder "what's an assassin without his hidden blades.... good thinking" he replied squatting once more grabbing Edwards wrist.

He quickly unlaced the leather housings from Edwards wrists, his eyes darted hungrily over the mechanism as he held it in his hands. El Tiburón held his hand out waiting to take the blade from him 

"Get off, I'm keeping hold of these for now" he nodded as he straightened.

"Come on then" The Templar sighed as he began to walk towards the door, he grasped the small key from the lock on the inside of the door before they both left.

Parkes firmly locked the door to the state office and placed the key securely in his coat pocket. Both Templars turned and left down the corridor to return to the festivities downstairs. 

You both remained unconscious and bleeding on the floor of the office, The smouldering remains of the Eden map lay on the floor where Du Casse had pulled from the fire and threw them down in disgust before leaving. 

The thick carpeted floor the map sat upon began to smoke a little more as the parchment smouldered brighter and brighter as the minutes went by. It emanated thick black acrid smoke seconds before a long flame jumped high from its remains.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward offered up a quiet moan as he shifted his head slightly. Eyes clenched closed and head pounding, he shuffled uncomfortably where he lay as he slowly started to come round. 

Confused and disorientated, he fluttered his eyes slightly open as he struggled to recall the events that led up to him finding himself on the floor. A coarse and crushing burning sensation kicked heavily at his chest making him cough deeply to try and soothe it, his throat rattled and rasped loudly in response.

Edward slowly pushed himself to a seated position. Tentatively lifting his hand to his head, his fingers followed the pain eventually finding its source. They gently glanced the open bleeding wound on its crown. His blonde hair now damp and stained deep red from the blood that slowly oozed from it. 

He dropped his hand momentarily inspecting the blood that covered his thick finger tips before his eyes flicked up, widening as they focused on the tall flames that now licked fervently against the wall at the far end of the office. 

The fire had already engulfed the velvet drape that hung from the far window and was creeping ever closer to you both. A thick black and acrid smoke filled the office that pulled at Edwards lungs and made it near on impossible to breathe nor see.

With another deep raspy cough, Edward clenched his eyes momentarily closed, trying to blink the tears that had collected from the harsh smokes sting. Getting onto his knees, he shuffled quickly on all fours over to where you lay.

"Shit!" He muttered with a sense of urgency as he approached you "Lass! Lass....Come on, we need to go!" he continued as he grasped firmly at your shoulder shaking you slightly. 

You didn't respond but lay motionless on your side, your hair splayed out widely out around your head from where you'd dropped to the floor earlier. A small puddle of blood had collected under your face where you lay 

"Come on.... we need to go....now!" he rasped giving a hoarse cough. "LASS!" He pulled your shoulder firmly, moving you quickly onto your back. You rolled lifelessly over, your arm followed flopping limply out to the side. 

Head tilted, Edwards eyes quickly flicked over your unconscious form in front of him. He carefully lifted your head, cradling it within his large worked hands. His thumb gently swept across your pale, hurt forehead wiping some of the blood away. 

"Come on lass..... we're getting out of here" he rasped quietly glancing at the intensifying flames, the smoke beginning to burn his throat. 

Without delay, he shakily pushed himself to his feet and placed a hand under each crease of your arms. With a quick stride backwards Edward pulled you over to the office door and away from the approaching flames, your heels dragging behind you as he pulled. 

He placed you carefully down on the floor once more and stepped towards the door. Grasping the now heated brass door handle tightly he tried to turn it meeting with a click each time. The door rattled loudly as Edward pulled frantically trying to free it. 

"Shit!" He muttered realising it was firmly locked. His hands quickly and instinctively went to unclip his muskets from their holders, figuring he could shoot the lock promptly destroying it and getting the both of you out and away from the flames. 

A desperate panic hit as his fingers fumbled, skipping over the now empty holsters across his chest, realising his muskets had now gone he dropped his hands to his sword housings....they too were now empty 

"Bastards!" he muttered angrily grasping his forearms, he felt his bracers too now gone. He was completely unarmed.

With a quick glance back into the room, he saw the fire quickly taking hold, the flames kicking higher and more intensely than theyd done before. 

Placing his arm across his face, he nuzzled his nose into the crease of his elbow in an attempt to diffuse the thick smoke he was breathing, without delay  he lifted his leg forcing it quickly forward towards the handle of the door. His boot connected loudly with a thud as he kicked firmly at its lock. He kicked again and again but it was futile the door did not move. 

Taking a large stride backwards, Edward lunged quickly forward barging his whole body weight through his shoulder against its solid wood, it met with a loud thud. The doors frame offered a slight splintering noise upon contact. He pulled back and barged again and again each time harder and more forceful than the time before, the splintering got progressively  
louder.

'CRACK' 

The frame suddenly gave way with a loud bang, Edwards momentum sent him falling quickly and unceremoniously through the door and staggering into the hallway behind. Although the corridor was slowly filling with thick smoke, the air was noticeably cleaner to breath, he gasped desperately a few times filling his smoke tainted lungs with clean air.

The thick smoke from the office began to quickly billow from the doorframe, without waiting a moment longer he went back in to get you. The fire now raged fiercely inside, Edward lifted his arm as he entered to shield his face from the intense heat that now kicked from the flames. He made it quickly over to where you lay and dragged you from the approaching flames and out into the corridor.

Making sure you were a safe enough distance from the door to the office, he lowered you gently down once again. Striding a short distance away from you he placed his hands over his knees, and bent coughing loudly, his throat barking hoarsely until smoke tainted phlegm fell from his mouth.

There was a loud smash from the office as the glass in the windows exploded from the intense heat that now built inside, the night time Havana sea breeze feeding the fire making the flames burst further still into the office. The bright flickering hue from the dancing fire now illuminated the dimly lit hallway.

Edward strode quickly over to you. stooping, he lifted your head and shoulders into his arms pulling you in closely 

"Lass?" he croaked, pulling his fingertips across your sooted, blackened face. 

"Can you hear me?....Lass?" You still didn't reply. 

Edward glanced up quickly, his attention caught at the distant sound of shouts down the other end of the corridor. It meant the fire had been discovered and people were now approaching you both and rapidly. 

He pushed himself to his knees and grasped firmly at your shoulder, his other arm scooping underneath the crease of your knees. Standing, he lifted you with ease

"Come on lass, I never did like these posh parties, let's cut this joint and get a proper drink eh"  he smiled slightly at you as you lay in his arms 

With a slight haul to lift you higher, Edward began to carry you away from the office and towards the furthest end of the hallway. Located there was a small wooden staircase that lead down towards the kitchens and quarters usually only used by mansion staff. With one final look back through the thick smoke , he could just make out a number of guards arriving, they shouted loudly to each other in panic as  they watched the fire spread fervently into the hallway.

Edward disappeared quickly down the small stairs, the chaotic shouts from the guards behind him ringing loudly in his ears as he descended. 

The stairs eventually led down and opened up into one of the mansions kitchens, where a number of young women worked hard at the stoves. Startled, they screamed slightly and backed away in shock as they saw him descend from the last few stairs and scuff into the kitchen. 

"Evening ladies" he smiled with a nod as he halted slightly, looking around at them. They froze petrified, staring wide eyed and silently at the soot covered stranger that stood before them holding an unconscious woman in his arms.  

"listen ladies..you'll do well to take my advice and get away from here, get out of the mansion.... Do you understand? " he said. 

His words met with silence once more as they Clutched firmly onto the material of their skirts and pinafores in fear, they continued to stare wide eyed unsure what to do. 

"Or not" sighed Edward with a slight tilt of his head, his words falling on deaf ears. Edward began to carry you through the kitchen towards the external door. The women cautiously recoiled away from him as he walked past them scuffing to a stop by the external door. 

"Can anyone?......." He asked notioning towards the closed door hoping one of them would open it for him. The women ignored him still, their eyes still wide, watching him closely. 

"No......Of course not.......Silly me" he sighed sarcastically. 

Taking a deep breath he lifted his foot and booted the door loudly, it flung quickly open colliding with the outer wall of the mansion with a sudden bang.

It was darkest of nights outside now, the sky was a deepest inky black lit only by the slight twinkling of the stars and the moon that cast its bright light down illuminating everything it touched. 

Edward strode quickly from the kitchen door and onto the paved path that lead out into the pristinely kept grounds and gardens.  

He stopped momentarily looking across to the mansion watching the utter chaos unfold before him. The usual serene peace of the Havana night was shattered by the frantic shouts and calls from nearby guards running towards the front of the mansion trying to offer help.  Their faces bathed in the bright and eery glow that seemed to emanate from the buildings frontage as they passed him. The fire continued to rage violently, brightly illuminated the mansions gardens and surrounding grounds. 

Taking full advantage of the chaos unfolding around him, he walked calmly and collectedly down the path that led away and towards the usually heavily guarded gate. Surprisingly not one guard stopped to tackle him as he made his journey, they all passed him running in the opposite direction towards the fire shouting orders loudly to one another. 

With one final glance back, Edwards eyes met with the desperate scene In front of him. The whole frontage of the once beautiful brick building now burned fiercely, there wasn't one window on the top floor that hadnt exploded through, flames jumped tens of feet high into the nighttime air as the fire raged violently on. 

Dozens of the party's guests had filed out into the gardens below, the women sobbed loudly as they watched the whole horror unfold in front of them. 

Having seen enough, Edward coldly turned around, his face a steely scowl as his hands pulled you closer. Grasping you tight, he began the walk through the gate and out onto the sandy street where the locals had already began to gather to watch the drama play out before them. The intense sound of exploding glass and screams as the flames roared loudly rang in his ears as he calmly left.

"KENWAY!" Yelled Kidd loudly as he appeared from a nearby darkened alley across the road and trotted quickly over "what the bloody hell's going on!"

Edward scuffed to a noisy halt,

"I've been worried sick, You should have been out hours ago" he said curtly as he caught up. His eyes widened as they saw you cradled in Edwards arms, the both of you blackened and bloodied. 

"The fire.......What happened?" Are you both alright?" 

Edward glanced briefly at you and gave a nod 

"Aye, she'll be alright" he said quietly as he scuffed away nosily, beginning his journey once more, his steps becoming more heavy and deliberate as he tired 

Kidd skipped after him, catching him quickly up within a couple of strides

"The map?" He asked as he walked along side you both 

Edward scuffed to a stop once again

"Aye....The lass got your map for you, I walked in on her being choked to death for her trouble" he said curtly, his words tainted with an annoyance. 

Kidd's face dropped slightly, feeling guilty for enquiring.

"I'm sorry" he replied 

"Aye, well.... You needn't worry about the Templars having hold of your map any longer Kidd ......" 

Edward turned to face the burning mansion once more, his face illuminated by the distant flames 

"That's what's happened to your precious map" he said with a nod towards the flames "there'll be no one reading it now.... Rest assured" 

Kidd didn't reply, his eyes skipped from the burning mansion and back onto Edwards blood splattered blackened face.

"Come now Kenway, let's get you both back and cleaned up eh" he said quietly placing a hand on his shoulder


	24. Chapter 24

Edwards feet landed with a heavy thud as he dropped down onto the deck of Kidd's ship. 

"Go through to my quarters Kenway, I'll get some provisions" Kidd said as he began to stride away down the ships deck. 

His crew had been on whiling away the time waiting for your return, upon seeing their captain they rushed to man their stations 

"Weigh anchor men!" He ordered loudly as he strode loudly towards the crews hatch across the deck "catch the wind and set course for Tulum.... Come on now!!... QUICK QUICK!" He gave a clap as he went. 

"We stop for no one tonight men, if anyone gets in our way... We kill em right?" 

There was a loud chorus of 'ayes' in return as they jumped to busing them selves on deck. Edward turned slowly and looked out over into the distance. The bright glow from the fire that still raged fiercely at the mansion could be seen even from the docks now, it's reflection glinting brightly in his eye and bathed his face in its warm distant light.  

With a slight lift he readjusted his grip on your still lifeless form, his arms now becoming spent and heavy from carrying you for so far. He coldly turned his back on Havana and scuffed tiredly towards Kidd's quarters as the ship began to slide quickly from its moorings beginning its journey into open sea.  

Kidd's quarters were dark apart from a small lantern that had already been lit above the table in anticipation for his return. It's relaxing soft light it gave off meant Edward had just enough light to negotiate his way through the captains quarters.

He carried you through to a small darkened recess set further back where Kidd's bed was housed . Leaning forward slowly, he placed you gently down onto the beds top. Sliding his arm slowly from the crease of your knees his other lowered your shoulders and head onto the soft down pillow.

Silently Edward swept the pad of his thumb across your bloodied forehead, glancing the deep cut you'd obtained as you'd hit the fireplace in the mansion earlier. With a tilt of his head, his eyes flicked reverently over your paled features. He stroked the back of his index finger gently down the side of your face and cheek tracing the dried blood stopping as he reached your jawline. 

Pausing, his fingers dipped and slowly lifted the necklace that rested in the hollow of your black and sooted neck. His large worked, dirtied fingers held the delicate white pearl gently, it's pureness contrasted brightly against his sooty fingers. Tugging the corners of his mouth into a warm smile as he recalled the day he'd given it to you back on The Jackdaw.

With a sudden kick, the door to Kidds quarters swung quickly open and banged loudly as it hit the wall behind. Startled, Edward looked up. His eyes adjusted swiftly to the darkness making out Kidd as he shuffled in carrying a large pail of water in one hand and an armful of cloth in the other 

"Come and sit down Kenway" he puffed as he made his way over to his table eager to place the pail down on the floor. 

"How is she?" He asked straightening, his eyes skipped quickly to his hand as he examined the slight rope burn on his palm from the pail's handle

Edward replaced the pearl, his attentions snapping back 

"She'll have a headache for ten when she wakes but, aye......she'll be ok" he replied quietly as he began to stride slowly across the worn wooden floor towards the table. Pulling at the chair he slowly lowered down into it offering a lowly welcoming sigh as it took the weight from his aching muscles 

"That was quite a gallant thing you did today Kenway" he said as he pulled fiercely at the material loudly tearing strips from it. "The lass was lucky you were around, things could have turned out quite different for her. 

"Aye.... Maybe so mate ....but I can't help but feel she was going into that mansion a bit blind though wasn't she? ...... head full of assassin mumbo jumbo nonsense" he sighed deeply leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees "I wanted to see her safe.......see I quite like having her around the place ... She's fairly easy on the eye aaaaand there was always the possiblity getting that Templar key back" he smiled a lopsided smirk

"Just forget about that bloody key will you" Kidd snapped wringing the material out of its water above the pail.

Edward leant forward and grasped at a bottle of liquor from the tables surface, its contents sploshing loudly inside as he pulled it towards him 

"No you don't Kenway that's for sterilising your wounds.... It ain't for drinking" 

Edward tilted his head in a nod to acknowledge Kidds words and lifted the bottle to his lips, he drank deeply from it anyway.

"You're unbelievable do you know that Kenway" he tutted 

Dropping the bottle from his lips Edward gasped as the liquor kicked at his gut

"Damn waste of fine liquor If you ask me Kidd, now where's the sense in that?. It'll numb the pain just as well in my belly mate" he rasped breathlessly 

Kidd placed the swatch of wet material roughly on top of Edwards blood soaked blonde hair, he winced slightly pulling away as its warmth awoke the pain once more making it sting sharply. 

"Sit still man" Kidd barked sternly grasping his shoulder pulling him back into his seat. 

Edward shook his head slightly and took another deep draw on the bottle he held loosely in his fingers 

"So the map....." Kidd enquired " did you get to see it before it was burned?" He dabbed the water against Edwards head, the blood dissipating from his sun bleached hair 

"Aye..... I got to see it" he replied nodding slightly 

"What was it like? Can you remember anything about the location" he asked enthusiastically 

Edward breathed a deep breath out before turning his bottom lip and shaking his head slightly 

"Not really, I saw it literally for a moment Kidd and that was all. I thought you said there were other copies" he gave a loud wince as Kidd's fingers pressed at the wound on top of his head. 

"You don't need a stitch there Kenway you'll be good" he said as he dropped the cloth back into the pail making the water within splash slightly onto the wooden floor. 

Kidd walked from behind Edward and noisily pulled a chair up so he was sat in front of him.

"Obliged mate" Edward smiled as he lifted the bottle mimicking a toast in thanks

"Now let's have a look at your nose" said Kidd quietly as he gently lifted Edwards chin angling it into the nearby light examining the bloodied mess. The nearby soft lantern light bathed Edwards face warmly "jaysus man, he must have pelted you good and proper Kenway" 

"Aye well! Du Casse's mute's a bloody brute mate, built like a brick shit house what more can I say" he replied with a sneer drinking deeply once more. He smacked his lips loudly afterwards, the liquor seemingly slipping down easier now.

"It's broken Kenway, that's for sure"  

"Aye, not the first time and probably won't be the last neither... It's a vocational hazard mate,  maybe it'll put right the damage done last time" he smiled 

Kidd leant down and pulled the material from the pail of warm water once more, wringing it out.

"You were saying about the map, there's others?" Kenway asked as he watched Kidd. 

"Aye there are.... Well there's one map divided into four to be precise" he said as he lifted the cloth and examined Edwards nose, he tutted quietly to himself at the bloodied mess " no one knows their exact locations though and you need all four pieces to know exactly where the shard is kept" 

"So what's the point in that?" 

"The point is Kenway, that the Templars don't easily get their hands on it changing the future as we know it for ever" he said as he placed the warm cloth against Edwards face. 

The pain ripped through his nose making him jump with a loud shout. Edwards brow furrowed angrily as his hand quickly grasped onto Kidds thin wrist pulling it away. He hissed angrily  through clenched teeth

"Sorry.... Sorry" Kidd muttered 

Edward suddenly remembered Kidd  was in fact Mary and slowly released  the firm grip he had on her delicate wrist 

"You know for a woman, you have the bloody grace of a bull Mary" he grumbled through clenched teeth

She relaxed, her stature softening slightly as if she suddenly remembered who she was. She smiled softly 

"I'm sorry Kenway" her voice more feminine now "I forget who I'm with and who knows sometimes" 

Edward relaxed slightly as the pain that tore through his face subsided somewhat

"I'd like to shake the hand of the bloke who's brave enough to take you on Mary" Edward jested

Mary leant forward once again and dabbed much more gently this time at the blood around Edwards nose 

"Oh I don't know Kenway, I can be quite gentle when I need to be" she said softly, her thin lips pulling into the first suggestions of a smile.

Edward nodded silently and smiled as she dabbed the blood away

"So.... There's no hope of getting those maps back?" He asked as she cleaned him up

"There'll be an assassin one day that'll find those maps Kenway, and once the shard's safely back in the assassins hands it'll be safe" her eyes flicking to his

"You hope" sighed Edward 

Mary smiled as she began to wipe gently. "I know" her eyes flicked softly over his face examining his cuts.

"You know I'm surprised you don't go after the shard yourself, the finder will be talked about for years to come, it's just the sort of treasure and notoriety you chase isn't it Kenway?" 

Edward took a deep breath as he thought 

"Not for me Mary, treasure sparkles and buys you a good life with liquor and laughter.... It don't buy you a warm feeling of morality" 

Mary's eyes skipped momentarily across Edwards face as she held the cloth softly against his cheek

"But you're a good man Kenway, there's a good and decent heart that beats inside that chest of yours.... You proved that today" she said, her voice soft and sincere as she dropped her usual stern image

she began to lean slowly in closer to Edwards face as she continued to dab, his eyes softly following her closely as she inched closer "Stop chasing the trivial things in life and drop this bullshit bravado you're so keen on showing everyone" Mary placed her lips close to Edwards

"..... It just aint you" she whispered quietly closing her eyes and leaning in dangerously close, her lips almost touching his. 

Edward suddenly realised the situation he found himself in and sat bolt upright quickly 

"That's where you're wrong Mary... It's exactly who I am" He said quickly "you!.... This!......Just ain't me.... Don't get me wrong Mary, I love you an all but not......" 

Mary sat back quickly 

"Oh god no!!!" she interrupted him awkwardly "I don't know what happened Kenway" she muttered quickly 

You gave a slight moan out as you turned your head slowly shuffling uncomfortably on the beds surface. 

"I suggest all of this.....it's just all forgotten Mary" Edward whispered  this time, aware you were coming round. 

With a deep and throaty cough you slowly flicked open your eyes, they flicked blindly around the darkness adding to your confusion.

Edward strode quickly over through the darkness to where you lay and perched slightly on the beds edge 

"Well, I've seen some dramatic exits from parties Lass but yours just about takes the biscuit" he smiled as your eyes found him. 

You coughed loudly, your throat barking noisily from the smokes burn within. Kidd scuffed quietly into his bedchamber and leant crossed arms against the partitioning, he smiled slightly to himself as he watched how warm Edward was with you.

"How's the head eh?" He asked 

You shakily pushed yourself to your elbows and looked around trying to place your surroundings. 

"We're with Kidd lass" 

You nodded slightly, blinking your smokey eyes wide open you tried to grasp onto some recollections of the day but it was all very confusing and fuzzy. 

"I stink" you whispered hoarsely lifting your arm slightly sniffing at the material in your shirt 

Edward laughed quietly

"Aye.... I think We'll steer clear of Du Casse for the time being lass, I get the feeling he won't be too friendly next time we see him.... what with you burning down the governors mansion" he smiled playfully 

"Burnt down?" You repeated squinting your eyes slightly in thought

"To the ground..... Aye, we'll give him a wide berth from now on what do you say" 

You were silent as you thought hard, your eyes darting across the darkened sheets where you lay  

"The map!" You muttered loudly, your eyes flicking up expectantly to Kidd 

"The Templars no longer have the map lass..... You did well " Kidd smiled warmly.

"But I burned it" you replied furrowing your brow, recalling throwing it towards the fire 

"Aye.... You did but without your fast thinking, things would have been quite different. Du Casse would still have the map and the shard would be lost to the Templars forever ..... Edward told me what happened....you were quite the heroine lass" 

You smiled weakly and gently sank your weary head back down on the soft down pillow. 

"My head is thumping" you whispered closing your eyes once again.

"I'll give you some time" smiled Kidd as he pushed himself to his feet "thank you again lass" he smiled nodding just before leaving 

Edward watched Kidd leave his quarters  and pull the door too before he lifted his knee leaning onto the bed towards you 

"You did really well today lass, we shown them good and proper didn't we eh"

"I did so well I nearly got us both killed Edward " You said quietly fluttering your eyes open, your chest heaved slightly as you fought to contain a cough.

"But you got one over that Templar bastard Du Casse" he smiled a lopsided smirk "and that makes it all the more worth it"

"I did" you smiled quietly as your eyes glanced over his face "that's quite a mess they've made of your nose" 

"It'll heal" he replied with a shrug. He lifted his large hand to your face and cradled your jawline gently, his thumb skimming slowly across you cheek. Lifting your own hand you placed over his. you welcomed the warmth it gave you. 

"Who was here earlier Edward?" You asked suddenly 

Edward furrowed his brow 

"Who was here?" He asked confused 

You nodded slightly "aye, I heard you talking to a woman" 

Edward thought a while eventually turning his lip slightly and shaking his head

"Lass, I've spoken to no woman...... That was quite a knock to the head you had eh.....you must be confused love" 

You thought a moment about what you'd heard and smiled 

"Of course Aye.... It was a bang eh....I'm sorry I must be confused" you whispered with a slightly despondent smile.


	25. Chapter 25

Tulum

The fire in camp roared fiercely kicking off a toasty warm heat to all those sat around, like moths being drawn to its glow the villagers of Tulum drew through the islands darkness to gather seeking its light and warmth.

You sat as close as you could to its fiery crackle, warming your tired and aching body. The passage from Havana had been a tediously slow one due to a storm Kidd's ship encountered a few miles due south of Tulum, along with the fierce thumping from the pain that raged within your head and lack of sleep, it meant you didn't feel quite as acquiescent as normal. 

The general hum of excited conversation from the islanders all around you blurred into a general noise of nothingness as your eyes stared long and hard at the glowing embers deep within the fires belly. Your thoughts taking you far away, nowhere in particular just far away.

"Lass!" Called Kidd loudly, and your thoughts snapped you quickly back. Blinking your attentions back round you became aware of an islander stooped before you offering forward a cup of steaming liquid. Without word and a slight smile he nodded and offered it forward towards you.

With a slight smile you leant forward and took the wooden vessel from his fingers, it's hot liquid inside had warmed the outside of the cup making it soothing to touch. Your cold hands welcomed its warmth as you wrapped your slender fingers around it. Much to the delight of the villager, you lifted lifted it to your lips taking a slight sip of the hot, slightly sweet liquid inside. With a wide smile and a reassuring pat to your shoulder, he stood and disappeared. 

"Sup up lass" smiled Edward from your side, he lifted a similar cup and drank its hot contents with a slightly overly breathy slurp "it'll warm you" his lips smacked "won't necessarily clear that head of yours mind.... But it will certainly warm you" he added with a slight knowing laugh

You nodded silently, readjusting your fingers grip around the warmth. 

Without any warning, the excited hum of chatter quietened quickly until all that could be heard was the hypnotic hiss and crack from the burning wood on the bonfire. Puzzled, you glanced around wondering what had silenced the islanders so suddenly when your eyes met with Ah-Tabai who was approaching the fire. 

Your eyes met with his strikingly commanding stature, seemingly more impressive and authoritative than you'd ever remembered before. His towering form strode silently past you and over to an empty space that had been saved for him close by, without word he sat down.

Placing his thick muscular arms upon his knees that peeked through the gaps of his robes and glanced over from under the shadow of his hood. His darkened stoic eyes gave nothing of him away. 

"Young lady!" His voice boomed loudly from his hood, filling the immediate compass of the camp.

Slightly startled and a little intimidated by his commanding nature, your eyes skipped nervously across the leaf littered ground until they met with his.

"Master Kidd here has told me of your attempts to retrieve the shards map from the Templars "  

You nodded tentatively "sir!" 

"He tells me of your bravery and how you selflessly entered the Governors mansions rooms in search of this map" 

You nodded silently, the air around camp was heavy and expectant as all the islanders listened intently.

"And that you were willing to risk your own life to see this accomplished for our cause" 

"I did Sir" you replied quietly

He nodded slowly, his darkened face stoic and unreadable 

"It is highly commendable and greatly appreciated that you went above and beyond for the brotherhood in order to gain our map once more" 

Your eyes momentarily skipped around the fire as the villagers listened intently, their faces bathed in the glow from the nearby fire and all eyes seemingly trained on you 

"And although, you were regrettably not able to return it back to us you saw its destruction.... preventing The Templars of knowing the shards exact whereabouts" 

You nodded at his words 

"The brotherhood is indebted to you and forever acknowledge your actions Miss" Ah Tabai gave a slight nod to his head. The rest of the islanders followed suit by giving a slight nod "as a result you will forever be welcomed here in Tulum Miss" 

"Thank you Sir" you smiled warmly

"Mr Kenway!" Ah-Tabai then boomed 

Edwards attentions snapped back, his head suddenly lifting he looked at the large set mentor that sat opposite him. 

"It is no secret that there's no love lost between us Mr Kenway" he said loudly, his voice deep and monotonal

"Feelings mutual mate" Edward shrugged nonchalantly 

Ah-Tabai paused a second as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat 

"Hm!" He uttered disdainfully a moment as he thought on his words "Master Kidd has also told me that you too risked your life inside the mansion to retrieve this map" 

"S'pose I did .... Aye" Edward replied with an acknowledged nod 

"Then as much as it pains me to say it Mr Kenway... We are also indebted to you" 

"Don't mention it mate" Edward smiled a lopsided and sarcastic smile as he lifted his drink and drank once more from it.

"Master Kidd also told me that before you escaped from the fire the Templars relieved you of all your weapons"

Edwards eyes watched closely as Ah-Tabai signalled to an islander who'd been stood close by. He jumped at his mentors signal and strode quickly across the camp towards you. In his flattened hands he held a package wrapped in hessian cloth. 

"Mr Kenway, you don't deserve these... But I understand you know how they work, and we would like you to have them as means of our thanks" 

The islander bent and offered forward the package to Edward, he leant forward, his rough and weather worked hands took the package from him before unraveling the hessian cloth. 

Wrapped tightly inside were a pair of brand new hidden blades set within a pair of leather bracers, on one was the assassins insignia whilst the other bore the skull that Edward carried on his black flag. With a wide smile Edward glanced up to Ah Tabai 

"Obliged mate... Thank you" he nodded genuinely 

"And Miss.... There is always opportunity here for you to train as an Assassin if you so wish, you have shown the courage and conviction that we look for.... I am sure that you would make a fine assassin"

You smiled slightly, warmed by his sentiment 

"I'm proud that you think that of me sir thank you, but I have decided that once we sail to Nassau I am leaving the Jackdaw and The Caribbean and headed back to England.... But I will treasure your offer sir, thank you" 

You'd not even finished your words when Edwards eyes shot over towards you, you felt his steely gaze boring into the side of your face 

"That is a pity young Miss, the offer will stand if you ever change your mind" 

"If I ever change my mind, then I would be proud to take you up on it Sir, thank you" you smiled in gratitude once again

"Very good" he nodded "Then tonight as our guests, you and the crew will eat and drink heartily before your voyage back to Nassau tomorrow, you will want for nothing" he said giving a quick clap of his hands signalling a couple of islanders to rush over in to the camp recharging everyone's drinks again.   
As they did the chatter amongst camp began to rise again and the atmosphere seemingly relaxed once again. 

You thanked the islander with a smile and a nod as he filled your tumbler once more with the warm, sweet, potent liquid that you'd drank earlier. 

He leant over and refilled Edwards empty tumbler before giving you both a nod and leaving 

"And when were you going to tell me you were thinking of leaving lass" he whispered discreetly as he leant in towards you 

"Not thinking Edward.... Leaving" you clarified quietly "besides I told you before, when we were back in Havana the first time that I was going to go" 

"Yes, but that was before.... " Edward halted 

"We slept together?" You finished 

"Yes!..... No....Not just that lass" he sighed "that whole night, the whole bloody thing, I risked my arse coming after you into that mansion.... I could have just left you to get on with the whole bloody stupid folly of an idea, where would you be now eh? I tell you where you'd be...... Dead lass! That's where" Edwards voice was getting increasingly short and his tone more annoyed, he stopped and took a breath composing himself ".....Aren't my intentions towards you clear by now?" He said more softly

You paused as your thoughts cast back momentarily to that night and your heart skipped excitedly at how galant and brave he'd been coming after you. You'd most certainly be dead without his intervention and he was right, you did completely owe your life to him. But your thoughts then skipped to Lolita Sanchez, you didn't know what went on at The Avery that night Du Casse raided The Jackdaw and even though he'd denied anything had gone on you couldn't help but wonder. 

You then thought over your recovery back in Kidd's quarters, you'd felt certain someone had been there at some point... A woman, and the way Edward had been so quick to deny it sat uneasy with you. No you'd made your mind up, even if just for self preservation sake you were going to leave.

With a deepened sigh, your eyes dropped from his and skipped to the ground as your head fogged in confusion and doubt. 

"Oh bloody leave then...." Edward barked shortly as he pushed himself to his feet and glanced down at you. Uncomfortable and confused, your thumbs traced the outside of your cup as Kidd scuffed through the leaf litter to where you sat 

"Lass" he welcomed as his eyes glanced down to you 

"Oh leave her be Kidd, seems the lass here's on some kind of self destruction mission" he sighed before turning and joining Kidd's crew. 

Kidd's eyes followed him as he left, he waited a moment before taking the seat where Edward had once been sat next to you  

"You've made your mind up then?"


	26. Chapter 26

The night on Tulum was a long and awkwardly silent one between you and Edward. 

Whilst trying so desperately to enjoy the festivities the islanders had put on, especially for you all. The only comfort you found was being totally alone, transfixed by the fires hypnotising warmth, your eyes staring blankly as the flames kicked high and danced wildly before you. 

With a deepened, confused sigh your thoughts didn't stray far from your captain and did nothing but fog and fill,  consumed with the reservation and fear of doing the right thing.  

Thinking of nothing else, you couldn't help the odd sideways glance over to Edward which awkwardly, usually met with his own awkward glance catching yours momentarily before one of you looked rather quickly away. 

'This is stupid!' You mused to yourself... How can you even contemplate leaving a man you'd so clearly grown feelings for, a man who risked his own life to see you safe, A man that carried you and had seen you safe from that burning building..... A man you'd become so dangerously close to letting yourself love....... Love? Really? You surprised even yourself on this one.....How could you even consider falling in love with a man who you didn't think you could even trust 100%? 

In annoyance, you shook your head, a desperate futile attempt to rid yourself from the stupid ponderings that poked and teased at you.  further to that, the sheer fact you were even allowing them into your headspace angered you further. 

You recalled when you'd arrived in the Caribbean all those years ago, you'd promised yourself there'd be no more nonsense... You'd been hurt so badly before by love and you'd promised you'd never allow your guard to drop, yet here you were once again

Disgruntled and riled you made quick your excuses and swiftly exited the nights festivities heading into your simple hut and so to bed, a long and equally annoying night of sleepless ponderings ahead of you no doubt.

 

*

"It's not too late Kenway" Kidd mused coldly as he scuffed across the leaf littered ground to where Edward was sat alone.

Edward took a deepened breath as he gathered his own thoughts around, his eyes refocusing as he became aware of Kidd's presence 

"Oh aye..... And what exactly am I not too late for Kidd eh?.... Enlighten me" He said nonchalantly as he took a deepened drawl on his drink. 

"Oh come on Kenway..."Kidd said as he perched slowly upon the log next to him "I've known you long enough now Kenway.......I can bloody read you like an open book man" 

"I'm sorry mate.... I gave up on riddles years ago.... I'm not getting you" Edward replied quite coldly as his eyes avoided contact with Kidds and skipped off across the settlement 

"The lass Kenway, I don't want you making a mistake you may come to regret later.... Swallow your pride for once man and go and speak to her.... Tell her how you're feeling.... Stop her from going, Christs sake man!  think long and hard about things eh" 

Edward sat forward and placed his elbows upon his knees as he mulled over Kidds words momentarily. His mouth thinned as he offered the beginnings of a nod 

" thought about it....." He said quickly with a slight tut  "I still don't give a shit" he replied with a cocky shrug before taking a drink once more 

"Bloody hell Kenway!" Kidd spat angrily at his hardness "you're going to lose her..... She's going to go.... stop with this bullshit bravado you're so keen to show everyone will you?, I've seen the way you've both been pawing at each other across the fire tonight.... It's pathetic!" 

"Oh aye?...... And when did you become so concerned about my domestic situation Kidd eh.... It wasn't so long ago you were spitting fire at the lass telling her she was worth nothing and then let's not forget the time you tried to kiss me yourself" he replied quite coldly as his head turned to face hers 

Kidd glanced awkwardly around hoping no one had heard him "keep your bloody voice down Kenway will you!" She spat angrily in a whisper much to Edwards cocky delight "I don't much care ........I just don't want to be the one left to pick you up off the tavern floor pissed drunk night after night when you're talking shite about the lass or stand by and watch you whore til your dick drops off because you miss her between your sheets!" 

"I cherish your concern mate.... It's more than endearing" Edward replied sarcastically before taking another deepened draw on his tankard.

"Open your bloody eyes man Kenway, she wants to leave as much as you want her to.....Go over to her hut and tell her you don't want her to leave..... It's probably all she's waiting to hear, trust me, a little nurture be you'll have her eating out your hand .... You're not convincing anyone with this bullshit hard man bravado!" 

Edward rolled his eyes as he pushed himself to his feet 

"I can't listen to anymore of this shite" he groaned lowly as he straightened "once we get back to Nassau, the lass can get her things and she can go....I'm certainly not going to stand in her way.... In fact thinking about it, it's probably best she does go..... Things can get back to normal again" 

Kidd gave a quietened sigh of frustration and cut Edward a curt look of distain. 

"You don't bloody mean that" he sneered 

"Don't I?" Edward replied coldly before he strode away into the inky blackness and back towards his hut, his tankard swinging loosely in his fingers as he went.

"No you bloody don't" Kidd muttered quietly under his breath as he watched him go.

 

* 

The next day you awoke early, usually the bright Caribbean morning sunshine and the loud chorus of bird call would normally be enough to fill your senses and set you up for a good day, but somehow, this morning it felt tainted, slightly jaded in fact. 

You pushed yourself up from the simple bed that you'd rested upon the night before, your head heavy and thick from the sleep that had evaded you for so long the previous night. With a lowly sigh you slowly gathered your few belongings and prepared yourself ready for the voyage back to Nassau. 

Stepping tentatively from your hut you noted Kidds crew already up and busily making preparations, by the state of some of them, you actually wondered  how many, if any had actually made it to bed last night.

"Morning Miss!" One called brightly as you glanced around, he strode happily over to you carrying a small hessian sack over his shoulder "you just off back to the ship?" He asked expectantly 

"I am aye" you nodded quietly with a solemn smile 

His free hand outstretched pulling at your heavy overcoat you carried in your arms "Give us your coat then.... I'll carry it down for you" he smiled "we're almost ready for the off.... We'll be back in Nassau in no time" 

He turned and smiled as you both began to walk from the settlement down the trodden trails of the thick dense jungle  that lead towards the beach. 

"I bet you'll be glad to get back on board The Jackdaw eh?" He said with a self answering nod 

You smiled weakly and offered a nod as you stepped carefully across the thick carpet of jungle litter, unable to muster the energy to explain your situation, just happy to go along with it all. 

"Yeah..... Kenways a great captain ain't he?....... I bet you're happy to serve with him?" He said 

You took a deepened breath "oh yes.... "You sighed. "He's a great captain" your tone was flat and disinterested 

"One of the best in my book...." He coo'ed admirably as he led you out of the jungles cover and towards the soft sandy shoreline of  Tulum "everyone's heard of him round these parts too..... I hope I become half as notorious as him one day"

"Well..... Work hard at losing your manners, womanising and deceit and I'm sure you will...... And then some"  you gave with a smile as he glanced back perplexed at you.  With a confused shrug he turned and led you across the soft white sand and towards the gangplank to Kidd's ship. 

"Steady as you go Miss" he warned as he grasped your hand and helped you step onto the wooden gangway that led to Kidd's deck. Instinctively your eyes immediately shot left the second you dropped onto the busy deck. Edward was stood with Kidd helping with their pre sail checks. In that spilt moment, your eyes momentarily met 

With a firm kick at your gut you flustered slightly. Quickly thanking the crew mate for his assistance, your hand reached forward and grasped your coat from his hand before turning and swiftly heading down below deck to avoid further embarrassment.

"Pathetic Kenway...... If you're asking me" Kidd muttered quietly noting Edwards sideways glance at you as he looked up momentarily from his map.

"Which I'm not" Edward replied coldly "now did you want my help with your route or not mate?" 

Kidd shook his head dismissively before rolling the map tightly up once more " not Kenway! right! Weather looks to be fine, I'd say we'll make Nassau by the morning..... That's unless, of course, I trip over that bottom lip of yours on the way...and somehow change course" 

Edward straightened, with a deepened sigh he placed his hands upon his hips puffing his chest out slightly.

"You just don't let up do you Kidd?" He said, his cold icy blue, khol lined eyes piercing at Kidd from under his darkened  brow

Kidds face softened, the first suggestions of a smile tugging the very corners of his mouth 

"No I don't" He laughed gently, happy in his torment, his eyebrows lifting waiting for some kind of response

Edward gave a roll of his eyes before sighing out loudly. "FINE!" He huffed before turning quickly on his heels. "I'll go speak to her" 

"You can thank me later Kenway!" Kidd called loudly after him as he watched him stomp quickly towards the hatch that led below deck. 

*

You scuffed noisily into the crews mess room below deck and readied yourself for the voyage back to Nassau. Placing your coat down close by, your eyes glanced quickly a round the dark wooden panelled room. Momentarily they fixed upon a thick and battered book, pages loosened and hanging messily out of its side, it sat tossed across the large worn table top in front of you.

Intrigued you stepped over to it, your fingers carefully grasped at its delicate worn cover, careful not to damage it any further you lifted it up. "Sonnets" you read, it's gold printed title all worn to virtually nothing 

You had to admit, you were a little surprised to find a book of its kind amongst the crews quarters of a pirate ship but having spent so many years living on one yourself, you understood the comfort and escapism something as simple as a stolen book could bring. 

With a loud call from the crew up on deck signalling your off, the ships sails began to snap loudly in the early mornings breeze sending you finally on your voyage back to Nassau. Kidd's ship began to creak and groan slowly into life, it's hull gently swaying to and fro as it powered away from  the shallows of Tulum and out to open sea. Looking to settle, you carried with you the battered book with the hope that a few sonnets may pass an hour or two.

You'd been reading a while, twenty minutes or so when there was a light knock upon the wooden panelling just inside the door frame 

Knock knock

Your attention snapped back, your eyes glancing up from the books page to see Edward stood in the doorway of the mess room. No soon as you saw his large muscular form in front of you, your stomach twisted nervously and your skin immediately heated. 

"May I come in?" He asked quietly, his face stoic and dead pan as if he were talking to a near stranger 

Your skin continued to heat, your face a paler shade of Crimson by now "Of course" you were quick to reply a little annoyed at your inability to remain calm around his presence but intrigued as to the reason for his visit. 

Edward scuffed nosily into the room, his heels dragging across the wooden floorboards as we stepped over to where you sat. 

"What are you reading?" He asked, his eyes glancing down on the book you held loosely between your fingers 

"Sonnets" you replied 

Edward leant forward and grasped hold of the book pulling it from your fingers, you yelped quietly in remonstration as he took it. 

"Where thou art forced to break a twofold truth. Hers by thy beauty tempting her to thee,Thine by thy beauty being false to me." 

Edward slowly read from the page you were on "what the hell's that all about?" He asked looking up at you from the page, his brow furrowed in confusion

You glanced up at him, your eyes fixing directly onto his "it's a sonnet about betrayal Edward" your voice cold and unfeeling "where a lover breaks his troth to his sweetheart" 

Edward slammed the book loudly shut before tossing it down into the tables surface 

"Jaysus you read some shite lass" 

You shuffled uncomfortably in your chair, his dismissiveness tugged angrily at you and filled your head with an endless possibilities of sharp and acerbic answers. Keen to be the better person, you took a deepened breath in to compose yourself and smiled somewhat falsely. 

"Possibly aye......... Was there a reason for your visit Edward?" You asked somewhat expectantly "I mean I take it you didn't come for the book?" 

There was a moments silence as Edward shifted his weight as he thought for a moment 

"Aye.... There is a reason aye  "he finally huffed awkwardly, rubbing his hand across the back of his neck "I've come down.......I mean, I needed to tell you...... What it was, I wanted to catch you.......Oh for fucks sake!" he spat frustratedly, he hesitated a moment trying to find the right words "I think you'll regret leaving The Jackdaw" he finally sighed somewhat arrogantly. 

Your brows furrowed at his words. The silence thick and pensive as he stood before you waiting for your reaction.

"I'll regret leaving?" You asked looking for clarification. 

"Reckon you will aye!" Edward replied quickly, he glanced down at you still say at the table, his arms folding defensively across his large muscular chest 

"I see..." You began "so you've come blindly down here to point out to me that I'm onto such a good thing on board the Jackdaw... With you! That I couldn't possibly want to wish for anything else in my life other than all this!!!!" 

Edward nodded 

"Oh good god Kenway!, you're bloody unbelievable do you actually know that?" You spoke, your words becoming louder and more heated as your blood began to boil at his blindness 

"But I thought we had the starts of something good you and I lass!" He replied unfolding his arms, his voice a stern whisper 

"Something good?.... You know what? You could have come down here to tell me that you didn't want me to go or to say you'd miss me.... BUT ILL REGRET LEAVING YOU!!! JAYSUS!!!!" You shrieked with a laugh making Edward glance around to see if there was anyone close by 

"See you can't even speak about me properly for fear of someone listening in and catching us.... Do you think that's honestly the life I want? Stolen kisses? A darkened fumble? Winks across some pissed up tavern somewhere?" 

"No lass... Of course it's not..... Surely it's clear how I feel about you by now eh?" He replied, his words sticking hard in his throat 

"Oh it's crystal bloody clear how you feel about me Kenway.... Lies, women.... Tiptoeing around" you replied, your voice near to a shout now 

"Can you keep your voice down lass" Edward barked 

"Keep my voice down?!?? We wouldn't want anyone hearing us Kenway eh? Especially not Mary eh!!"  Your blood boiled within your veins, it wasn't something you were going to bring up again but quite honestly, now you'd started... You couldn't help it 

Edwards face dropped at the mention of 'Mary' he stepped purposely towards you "what do you know about Mary lass?" He questioned quickly, his voice deep and quietened

You expression changed as a slight smile began to pull across your lips "I knew there was something" you hissed quietly "I bloody knew it! Who's Mary then Edward? Someone else you've fucked?" 

Edwards brow furrowed as stepped nosily towards you 

"I don't know what the hell you're on about lass..... You're heads all fucking muddled" he spat angrily as his finger tapped at the side of his head 

"That night I woke up after the fire... I heard it all, you cosying up whispering to some wench called Mary.... What was it again? "There's a good heart that beats in that chest of yours Edward".....I may have had a knock to the head Edward but I heard all of it.... Didn't think I'd come round when I did? Did I spoil your fun?"  Your voice began to raise further, Edwards games tugging angrily at your gut 

Edward placed his hands on his hips and nonchalantly rolled his eyes visibly, it did nothing but fuel your temper more.

" you are fucking unbelievable do you know that?" He hissed angrily "and how many women did you see when you woke up eh... Just me and Kidd!" 

"She may have left before I came round!" You began to shout, Edwards pig headedness infuriating your very soul.... You took a deepened breath in an attempt to calm your temper  "how many more Edward eh?..... Me, Mary, Lolita!!"

"Oh listen to yourself woman" Edward tutted before he turned around and began to stride towards the door he entered by 

"OH AND EDWARD!" You called fumbling at the neck if your shirt. Edward scuffed to a stop and slowly turned around 

"You best have this back" you barked as you threw your pearl necklace that had been Edwards gift to you across the room at him. His hand lifted catching it before it dropped to the floor  "I'd hate any reminders of any mistakes " you added coldly. 

Edward closed his thick fingers around the necklace and turned without a word  

*

Kidd was stood at the helm, his eyes cast off into the distance as  his slight hands rested on the ships wheel. The slamming of the crews hatch pulled his attention quickly back 

"Kenway?" He said as he watched Edwards steaming form thunder angrily down the deck towards Kidds cabin "How did it go?" He asked as Edward stomped up to Kidds cabin doors below the helm. Without so much as a word,  he pulled them quickly open striding inside and slammed both doors loudly behind him. 

"As good as that?" Kidd murmured to himself, his eyes fixing once more on the days sailing to Nassau.


	27. Chapter 27

With a firm tug you pulled the cord of your duffle bag closed

"Is that everything?" Jacob asked, his eyes lifting as he sat forward on the bunk opposite.

"I think so" you sighed loudly as you glanced slowly around your empty bunk "anything else I can just do without"

He nodded gently, his mouth thinning somewhat

You took a moment to slowly glance around the crews quarters of The Jackdaw, the place you'd called home for so long. The whole time you'd been away you'd thought of nowhere else as home, the smells, the noise, the whole fabric of the place, it had well and truly gotten under your skin and now you faced your exit with a huge bag of mixed emotions 

"I'm going to bloody miss this place" you said, your voice somewhat thickened with emotion

"Then why don't you stay lass? " Jacob added glancing up at you after a moments silence 

Exhaling deeply, you sat down on the bunk next to him "you know I can't Jacob..... You out of everyone on board this ship know why I can't, you know how things are and why I can't stay"

Jacob nodded slowly "couldn't you forget about the captain? carry on as normal..... As a crew mate ?" 

"On board the Jackdaw?"  You gave a despondent sigh and began to slowly shake your head "no.... I couldn't... Seeing Edward every single day.... It would be too painful" 

Jacob nodded "I understand lass..... I'm going to bloody miss you so much though" he smiled sadly "I owe my life to you that day.... I'll never forget what you did"

You quickly blinked away the thick tears that threatened to gather begind your eyes

"Ahh sush Jacob! I was hardly going to leave you just dying in the street was I?" you smiled sadly recalling that day so vividly, there was a moments thick silence as you brought your thoughts back "you're going to be alright you, you know that?" 

Jacob stifled an almost bashful giggle as you spoke 

"No really, you have the makings of a fine and noble Captain yourself one day mate....."you smiled "your parents would be very proud of you if they could see you.... And if your father is too pissed to notice, then stuff him eh" you smiled recalling your conversations about his wayward father back in England 

"Thank you " he smiled sincerely "that means a lot"

"Don't thank me! It's the truth lad" you replied hoping your words had gone some way at making him feel better about himself.... You took a deepened breath "well! I'd better not put this off any longer" you sighed as you pushed yourself to your feet 

Jacob grasped your bag from your slender finders and straightened himself 

"You will take care won't you?" He said slightly awkwardly, as if knowing he'd never see you again was almost too surreal 

"Don't I always...... Oh, Come here you" you smiled and stepped close to him, your arms wrapping tightly around his form pulling him close to you. 

Jacobs arms encased your shoulders and held you tightly against his chest, his hand stroked your shoulder comfortingly as he placed a gentle kiss upon the top of your head as you both said your final goodbyes.  

"Ugh!" You finally muttered as you began to pull yourself from his shirted chest with a snotted sniff, the tears now beginning to gather in your eyes. 

"Don't you dare cry..... Don't you let the captain see you cry...... You're better than that" Jacob insisted "you leave this ship with your head held high.... Do you hear me? " he smiled as his thumb swept a tear away that threatened to spill down your cheek 

You nodded frantically lifting your hand wiping away any others that dared to gather. 

"I wish things could have been so different.... I don't want to go" 

Jacob lifted his hand and gently cupped the side of your face, his thumb sweeping your cheek "I know " he smiled softly "Captain's numb in the head if you ask me...... You go get the life you always wanted.... It's only what you deserve" 

You knew what he was saying was right and with a deepened and deliberate breath you looked up at him and tried to smile as best you could 

"Right! I'm ready" you sighed loudly, trying to convince even  yourself. your words shaky and slightly stolen. 

Jacob nodded and picked up your bag throwing it over his shoulder "lead the way then Miss" he said lifting his arm urging you forward. 

Thanking him you began your final walk from your bunk through the ship and up towards deck. 

The bright Nassau sunshine poured down through the open deck hatch as you glanced up at the crystal clear blue sky above, on all accounts it looked to be a perfect day. Your feet fell heavy on each of the steps as you climbed their steep assent. As you reached deck and glanced quickly around, you were a little taken back to see the whole crew waiting for you.  

Your tentative arrival brought a few cheers from your crew mates who quickly approached you arms outstretched. Their warmth pulled at your gut, not as if you needed any further reason to cry. 

"Stop it!" You laughed, your eyes quickly refilling with tears as they all jostled and reached forward to hug you goodbye "you saft old bunch!.... I should leave more often if this is the response I get" 

There was a lackadaisical hum and chatter as you slowly worked your way round and hugged each and every one of the men, the men you'd come to count as your family over the years, the same men you'd relied on and who'd looked out for you time after time.

"I couldn't have wished for a better bunch to sail with lads....."you said as you finally pulled yourself  away  "you make sure you look out for each other eh" 

Saying your goodbyes filled you with a sense of deepened sadness that twisted uncomfortably in your gut. You'd been at sea for so long with them, that a life away was completely unthinkable 

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry!" You laughed emotionally as you lifted your hand and wiped your tears from your heated face with the heel of your hand.

"The boats ready to take you ashore lass" Jacob said, his hand cupping your shoulder reassuringly. You nodded before taking one lasting glance at your friends.

"Come on then" you sighed with a final smile before turning round and walking towards the helm. 

Adé was stood waiting for you and as you approached, he lifted his large strong arms aloft for you to walk into. 

"Come and say goodbye properly lass" he boomed as he encased you within his vice like hug. His booming voice echoed through his barrel like chest as he held you close. "Look...... make sure you look after yourself eh" he smiled as he placed a kiss upon the top of your head. "It won't be the same without you around" 

You pulled from his hug and glanced up to his beaming face, his teeth so white and bright they almost glowed.

"I will Adé.... Thank you," your smiled dropped slightly from your face "No captain to say goodbye?" You queried as your eyes skipped around looking on the off chance Edward would be around to say goodbye.

Adés smile fell quickly from his face "no lass... He's ummm, he's got a lot of fleet work he's doing just at the moment" his tone suddenly dour and his eyes dropping from yours skirting across the deck. 

You began to nod quite deliberately as your face forced a false smile, your heart shattering at Adés excuse which was quite clearly a lie.

"Well he's a busy man" you muttered with a deepened sigh 

"Shall we get going lass?" Jacob asked quietly over your shoulder anticipating your spiralling emotion at Edwards absence.

"Yes!..... Yes of course" you replied suddenly bringing yourself round. You'd maybe hoped in the smallest part of your being that Edward would have been there, there to wrap his arms around you just one last time and to have tried to stop you. The sheer fact that he wasn't only made your mind up and confirmed that you were doing the right thing. 

"Right' yes..... Goodbye Adé, we may catch up again another day eh" 

"I'd like to think that very much lass" Adé replied, his mouth somewhat thinning as he gave a saddened beginnings of a smile

With a small nod and a deepened breath to steady your nerves, you turned and stepped towards the side ledge of the ship. 

Set far below in the shallowed waters, bobbed the ships row boat ready to take you ashore. You clambered over and began to carefully lower yourself into the hull of the small boat. Once you were safely sat, Jacob lowered your bag down to you and you offered him a warm smile of gratitude 

"Stay safe" he murmured as you grasped your bag from his hold and clung to it tightly. 

"Right then Miss.... Hold on" came a voice from behind you as the boatman lifted the oars and firmly shoved the boat from The Jackdaws hull. It was a journey you'd taken a million times before, but today... It felt so different, it felt so final. 

Your eyes never dropped from the ship and its crew as he rowed you away and towards the shoreline of Nassau... Away towards a new life, a new beginning.... All the time you struggled to keep yourself glued together, the knowledge that Edward never came out even to wish you well before you departed. 

*

Adé watched from the deck of The Jackdaw as the row boat began to near the shoreline. With a deepened determined breath he pushed himself quickly from the ships ledge and strode the few steps to the doors of Edwards cabin. 

His hand upon the handle he pushed the door to the cabin open with gusto, the bright morning sunshine spilling into the dimly lit captains cabin

"Jaysus Adé..... Do you not knock?" Edward asked from behind his desk, startled by his sudden unannounced entrance 

"Not today captain" Adé boomed as he strode purposely into the cabin and over to where he worked, his steps heavy and determined "the lass is just leaving Edward" 

Edwards eyes dropped from Adé's as he shuffled somewhat uncomfortably in his seat 

"Really?" He sighed as his eyes falsely fell to his paperwork once more "and I'm supposed to do what?" He added somewhat nonchelantly. 

Adé sighed deeply "Edward... I stand here not as your quartermaster but as your friend......think long and hard about what it is you are about to do..... I've made many decisions in my life I have come to regret so deeply. Wishing time and time again I could turn back time...... Some decisions hurt more than others Edward........ "He began to take a few steps back towards the door "don't be so blind as to make a decision that one day you come to regret Edward........ Take it from me, regrets hurt" 

He waited a moment, his eyes lifting from Edward as he turned slowly and left the deathly silent cabin

Edward waited for the door of his cabin to click shut before he threw his quill down onto the log he was working on. With a deepened sigh he closed his eyes, his fingertips reaching to the bridge of his nose as he fought to clear the thick fog that had gathered once more inside his head. 

After a moment his eyes slid slowly open and rested upon your pearl necklace that had been thrown down on the desks surface earlier that morning. His thick worked fingers toyed at its delicateness as he lifted it in front of his iced blue eyes focusing a moment on the white pearl that swung gently in front of his face.

"For fucks sake" he sighed under his breath as he pushed himself quickly to his feet. Without delay he dropped the necklace once more onto his desk before striding briskly from behind it and across his cabin towards the door. 

He barrelled quickly through the doors making them slam noisily against the wall behind from his force. Adé turned quickly around, startled by his crashing exit. 

"Ah Captain......we need to speak about the sugar stored in the front hold.....I think we....."  He was promptly cut short by Edward striding quickly past him  

"Fuck the sugar" he said quickly as he leapt to the ledge of his ship and dove into the sea like a shot 

Adés eyes widened in surprise as he stepped hastily towards the ledge of the ship after his captain, his hands  grasping tightly as he looked out and watched Edward surface and swim quickly towards shore.

The crews boatman hauled the small row boat safely up onto the soft shoreline of Nassau and stepped towards you, his hand aloft ready to help you from the boat onto the sand 

"Watch your step Miss" he smiled as you took his hand. With a jump you landed into the soft snow white sand and turned to grab your bag from the boats hull.

"Thank you Smithy" you smiled as you hauled its heavy weight from the boat and dropped it onto the sand. 

"My pleasure Miss" he smiled as he placed his hand reassuringly on your shoulder "good luck with everything" he nodded "do you need a hand with your bag?" 

You smiled, thankful of his offer but began to shake your head 

"Thank you but no, Ill need to carry it a lot further than the shoreline on my own" grasping the bag you hauled its weight over your shoulder and shuffled it slightly until you were comfortable with its weight. 

"Very well..... Well, goodbye then" he smiled sadly 

"Goodbye Smithy..... And thank you" and with a nod you turned and began to walk slowly from the beach. 

You'd not even reached the outskirts of the settlement when you heard your name being called loudly from behind. Brow furrowing you scuffed to a sandy stop and turned around. 

"Edward?" You muttered quietly dropping your bag, your eyes squinted in the strong morning sunshine trying to get a little clarity at the form quickly swimming towards you. 

Your eyes met with Edward as he straightened in the sea, the azure waters lapping around his clothed body as he began to stride and splash through the shallows towards the beach where you stood. 

"Lass!" He called, his breathing laboured and ragged from his sudden exertion 

Even though the day before you'd detested every fibre of his being and he'd made your blood boil to distraction, you couldn't stop your stomach twisting excitedly to see him.

"Lass" he said again quieter this time as he got closer, your eyes cast over his soaked form, the sea water running quickly from the blonde hair that fell in front of his rugged features. 

"Edward? What are you doing?" You asked furrowing your brow 

"Don't go" he breathed quickly "I don't want you to go" 

You sighed deeply out, ecstatic he was stood before you but still so angry. You began to shake your head slowly 

"I can't Edward" you said quietly, hardly believing you were saying it yourself 

"Look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to stay" 

Your silence was all Edward needed to hear, your gaze fell to the sand, unable to look him properly in the eye.

"I knew it.... " he said, his mouth tugging in the first suggestions of a smile "so there's a chance....you staying? ... " 

You hand lifted to your forehead and swept it across your brow as you thought hard "argh Edward..... No, there's no chance" 

"You don't mean that" he replied quickly 

"It's all the lies Edward.... I can't handle the lies" you sighed despondently

"There's been no lies lass....as God is my witness I swear that I never touched Lolita....I thought about you the whole time she came onto me, it was all orchestrated by Du Casse to keep me away from The Jackdaw that night.... I swear it"

You sighed thinking over his explanation..... "And Mary?" You asked 

Edwards posture seemingly deflated at your question "I don't know what you're talking about" he finally said, his head suggesting the beginnings of a shake 

With a tired groan you grasped at your bag and hauled it on your shoulder once again 

"More lies" you barked before you turned and began to walk away again. Edward launched forward and grabbed your shirt firmly pulling you quickly round to face him once again 

"I'm not bloody stupid Kenway! Do not treat me like so" you spat angrily "I know what I heard that night... Don't you dare belittle me" your blood heated within your veins once more at his arrogance 

"Alright alright!" He sighed defeatedly "Mary was there that night" 

"See!! I bloody knew it!" You smiled smugly as if just winning an argument 

"There's something you need to know about Kidd" he finally muttered reluctantly with a sigh  "no one else knows so you mustn't breath a word.... But if it means you'll stay then I'll tell you" 

You're eyes lifted giving him the benefit of the doubt as you became more intrigued as Edward spoke

"This had better not be some kind of lie Edward... I will find out" you replied suspiciously as you crossed your arms waiting for his explanation. 

"It's no lie" he assured you " Kidd was there the whole time that night..... And so was Mary" 

Your brow furrowed confusedly "you're speaking in riddles Edward...there was only Kidd there when I woke up" you replied 

"Think carefully about what I'm saying lass!" Edward added, his eyebrows lifting urging you to think hard about what he was trying to tell you.  Your gaze dropped to the sand as you mused over that night.... There's was only one thing he could have been saying... I mean, you'd always thought Kidd was lacking in the testosterone department  but you'd always assumed it was down to his younger adolescent years. 

"Are you saying that Mary is?"you stopped 

"I am" Edward replied, happy that the penny had finally dropped 

There was a thick silence as you allowed the thought of Kidd's true identity sink in. Suddenly things began to slot into place... His build, his voice and his slight reluctance to like you 

"She was jealous!" You mused, your eyes lifting to Edwards khol lined ice blue gems. 

"Just protective" Edward was quick to correct "so now you know......... Now how about you come back to The Jackdaw eh?" He asked, his smile simple and assuming. 

"I'm sorry Edward...I still can't" you replied shaking your head once again 

Edwards face dropped, his smile quickly leaving his lips "what?... There are no more lies lass.... This I promise you" 

Your lips thinned " I know... And I really appreciate you telling me... Thank you" you said, your grip tightening once again on your bag. 

"Then what lass.... Why can't you stay?" He asked, his still soaking brow furrowing as his confused gaze danced quickly over your form 

"Because if I stay it'll be just the same as before .... Stolen glances, drunken fumbles, the odd quick fuck...... I'm sick of the secrecy Edward, I deserve more than that" 

Edward nodded slowly "you do" 

"I don't want to feel like I'm something to be hidden, something to be ashamed of..... I can't go on like that any longer Edward....I can't hide my feelings for you any longer, it's killing me more than you'll ever know...." 

Edward glanced over his shoulder, his eyes casting off back to The Jackdaw. Furrowing your brow you found yourself a little annoyed at his disregard for what you were trying to tell him, seemingly more interested in the crew who'd all gathered on deck watching you both so intently.

"Shut up" he said quietly turning and taking a step toward you, you slightly recoiled unsure of his actions

He lifted his large hands, cupping your face gently within them, their heat radiating and warming your cheeks as he lifted your face so you were gazing deep within his sapphire blue eyes

"Is this public enough for you?" He asked, his voice deep and velvet like

Still confused, you were about to remonstrate when his lips crashed firmly against yours, catching any word you were about to mutter. Offering a gentle yelp into Edward's mouth your eyes widened with a start, the sound of the crews cheering ringing loudly in your ears. 

With a deepened breath out you relaxed into Edwards embrace, your eyes sliding gently closed and your tongue meeting his as you kissed so tenderly and so publicly. The rough pads of his thumbs swept gently across the soft skin of your cheeks electrifying your being as you lost yourself completely in his presence. 

In that moment, every ounce of anger and resentment drained quickly from your body as you realised what it was,  in that one simple gesture, he was putting on the line for you. The underlying prospect of the whole of his crew mutinying if they ever found out about you, had always spurred you both to keep your liaisons secret, yet here he was declaring his intentions so plain for all to see. 

You slowed your kiss and pulled slowly from the warmth of his soft lips, your eyes fluttering open seeking his. 

"Well it seems the crew may have already suspected us" he said softly before smiling widely, the sound of the crews cheering and applause impossible to ignore. "I love you lass"

Your eyes fixed onto his, never before had you felt so elated, so desired and so alive before in your life. 

"So what now?" You smiled as your heart thumped loudly in your chest. 

Edward dipped, his large arm sliding under the crease of your knees as he swept you up and held you effortlessly within his arms. You yelped playfully wrapping your arms around his neck tightly 

"You come home" he smiled before he placed another quick kiss upon your rosebud lips 

"I'd like that..... Very much Kenway" 

 

Fin 

 

cheers X X X


End file.
